laws
by Syaoran019
Summary: all my life I had to live a lie and be under the protection of my older brothers but everything changes when I save a female outsider and become very close to her
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don'y own knm I just like fanfic's on it ^-^**

**WARNING: KNM IS YURI (GIRLxGIRL) if you don't like it don't read **

**ENJOY^-^**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Tsume what are you doing up there?!" A 15 year old boy yelled, as I looked down from the tree I was in to see my older brother.

His cinnamon eyes still had some warmth to them, but it was slowly fading I could tell. His short black hair was just as messy as my own mid night black hair. As I looked at him with my soft warm royal blue eyes.

"I'm looking at the moon! Do you want to watch with me So kun?!" I yelled at my bother, as I saw him smirk.

"Nope just wondering, just don't stay out to long you know how Kazuki and Tsubasa get! I better get to sleep since I have more training tomorrow! Good night Tsume!" He yelled as he headed back inside the huge palace.

I sighed, as I returned to looking at the moon.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_'I'm 12 years old and I live in the kingdom of the moon. My real name…the name my mother gave me is Chikane, but sadly thanks to the stupid law of this kingdom I have to hide my true self behind the name Tsume and have to act like a boy. I'm a girl, but thanks to the main law that governs how we all live. _

_That says 'all females are to be locked away until a male of the kingdom of moon wishes to use them anyway he wishes.' _

_I__ have become a boy so I can live here with my three older brothers; I am the youngest prince of the royal family. Niisan is king and is older then Kazu by 2 years. Kazu is his adviser and helps him with the kingdom. Kazu is older then So kun by 3 years and then there's me.__ The only female I've ever seen was my mother and that was 7 years ago, since they took her away from me when I turned 5. Kazu explained all the laws to me and told me why they did that. When a woman has a son she is allowed to stay with him until he is 5 after that she is taken back to the cells where they keep all females, and raising the son will be done by the father. But if she has a daughter than both of them will be taken there when it's safe to move them. My father and brothers know the laws, but when I was born they all agreed to trick the kingdom into thinking I am a boy. Even after my father died and niisan became king they all still wanted me to live with them. So kun even cut my hair like his so I would blend in, but they all know their going to have a hard time with me when I get older. Even though we all are only related by father, I'm really happy they all care about me, since they are all I have left, because I'll never be able to see my mother again. I asked Kazu about the cells where my mother was taken too, but he wouldn't tell me anything about it. He said that my mother was happy that I would never have to go there; still I miss her deeply and would love to see her again. I sighed, as the thought of all those laws that I find stupid, but have been the way of life in this kingdom for ages. I slowly closed my eyes as I could feel the light of the full moon on me.' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Mom." I quietly spoke, as I drifted off to a light sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hey everyone I hope I'm not confusing you, but I've decided to go back and change a few things I hope it will not confuse you and if it does please let me know**

**don't worry they wont be any really huge changes you'll see ^-^ thanks for reading and sorry if there still any mistakes in it^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tsume wake up!" I heard a man's voice yell, as I slowly woke up and looked down to see my 18 year old brother.

"Hey Kazu! Why did you come to get me?!" I yelled back, as I jumped out of the tree and landed down on one knee.

I ran over to him, as he smirked.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_His cold dark golden eyes scare a lot of people, but to me his eyes remind me a lot of how father's eyes looked like not the color, but the feeling I get from them. His mid-back dark greenish hair was up in a pony tail like always, it had been along time since he and niisan got a hair cut. It's because they never have the time to go, since their always so busy with ruling the kingdom._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I came to get you because it's late! You know that it worries both Tsubasa and I when you stay out to late, besides Souma was already out cold, so I came…" Kazu's calm sounding voice always sooths me, since it too sounded just like fathers use too.

"I know sorry, but thank you for coming to get me." I smiled, as I heard him sigh.

"I'm glad no ones around or it might have been a problem." Kazu's words confused me and he could tell.

"Right now you're Tsume, but your tone is too happy sounding. You're going to have to work on it, at lest you don't hug us as much." Kazu sighed yet again, as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry Kazu… I'll try harder ne." I quietly answered, as I soon felt a warm hand messing my already messy boy short mid-night black hair.

I looked up to see Kazu smiling at me.

"I'm sorry too; it's not your fault. Just be more careful alright." I smiled back at him, as we both were going to go back inside the grayish white palace.

"Lord Kazuki!" A guard yelled, as he knelt down on one knee in front of my brother.

"What is it?" Kazu asked, his tone sounding much colder then before, as I was standing at his side.

"My lord we found some female outsiders and are trying to capture them, but they are fighting back. They are fighting with an unknown fighting style…we are in need of help!" The guard reported, as he lowered his head.

"I see…very well show me where!" Kazu ordered, as he looked down at me.

"Tsume go back inside!" Kazu ordered me, as him and the guard ran off.

Of course a good little sister would have done what he ordered, but they are always telling me to act more like a boy, and well boys never listen to orders. I ran after them, as fast as I could.

**................................................................................................................**

It took awhile, but once I got there I made sure to stay hidden in the woods so that no one could see me.

"Stop fighting right now! I have one of your friends!" I heard Kazu ordered, as I looked to see he was holding someone.

_'That has to be a female!'_ I thought, as I looked to see her mid-back brown hair was down and messy, as her dark green eyes looked at my bother with so much hate.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I really wanted to jump out and yell at her for looking at him like that, but the thought of Kazu yelling at me after made me stay put. Her blue outfit was weird I'd never seen it before in my life, and it was all torn up. It kind of looked like something a ninja might wear, but it was a little baggier. To me she looked to be around So kun's age maybe even a bit younger. I then looked at the others in the same blue outfit._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_'Are they all females?'_ I thought, as I looked to see they were all glaring at Kazu.

"Very well you win." One of them spoke, as I looked to see her short rust colored hair was really messy, as her reddish eyes glared at Kazu her eyes were the coldest pair that I could see out of the two.

She looked like she would be a bit older then So kun, but not as old as Kazu.

"I'm sorry Reiko." I heard the female in Kazu's hold say, as our guards moved in slowly and started chaining her up.

"Get away from us!" I heard a younger voice yell, as I barely noticed a younger girl kneeling on the ground.

Her reddish brown hair was just as short and messy, as the other females. Her bluish eyes glared at the guards that were trying to get close to her.

_'Wow…her eyes are even colder than the older females…'_ I thought, as I kept watching and listening.

"Wait let me calm her down!" The one the green eyed one called Reiko asked, as she looked at Kazu.

Her eyes were pleading him to let her calm the young girl down.

"Very well." Kazu coldly ordered, as the one in his hold was already chained up.

The one called Reiko went over to her and knelt down in front of the younger one, that looked older then me, by a year.

"Makoto it's alright calm down…this is going to be our new home for awhile ne" She smiled, as the younger one nodded her head yes.

"But Reiko… Hime is still sleeping. All these people will scare her if they wake her up." She replied, as she looked down and moved away.

I felt like my eyes were fixed on the sleeping one. Her shoulder length blonde hair was messy, as she was sound asleep.

_'She looks so peaceful…this whole time she's been asleep. Boy and I thought I was a heavy sleeper…still something about her… I can't really explain it, but it's making me feel funny. I feel like I want to run over and embrace her, but why?'_

"Go ahead and wake her up." The older woman said, as her calm sounding voice snapped me out of it.

"Hey Hime wake up…we are at our new home." The one I heard her call Makoto softly spoke, as she lightly shook the young blonde.

_'She looks around my age…'_ I soon noticed she had opened her violet eyes, as she sat up. '_Wow! Her eyes are beautiful…and they look so kind. I've never seen eyes like that before.' _I thought as I felt myself moving towards her.

"Are you done now?" Kazu's cold tone snapped me out of it, as I ran off before watching them get chained up.

_'I do not understand.....why do I feel so weird? What's going to happen to her? I don't understand.' _

**..........................................................................................................................**

**Later.**

I was now inside the palace, as I was walking around my room.

_The whole west side of the upstairs belongs to just the royal family, so if anyone wishes to enter they must have our permeation. This is the only place out of the whole kingdom I can be myself and my brothers even call me Chikane here. The other rooms of the palace are used for guards and other such people._

I lied down on my bed and was staring at the roof of my room, as I sighed.

_'Why can't I get that female…that girl out of my mind? It's not like I'd ever be able to see her again. I mean she's a girl and I'm… I'm supposed to be a boy. I growled, as I closed my eyes. Come on Chikane get her out of your head…just forget about all of them. Just forget about this whole night.'_ I thought, as I sighed once again.

_'All of them had torn cloths that were really weird and they were really dirty… I wonder where they come from. I wonder what they've been through or what they've seen.'_ I shook my head in an attempted to get the 4 women out of my mind.

As I lied there it really didn't take long for me to fall into a light sleep, but it was very uneasy, as the thought of what had just happened went through my mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well here you go ^-^ someone told me that k is a little too early for this time so I put ne Thanks again for the tip ^-^**

**(please review^-^) Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the suns light on my face. I sat up, as I slowly rubbed my eyes to wake up. Flashes of what I saw last night flashed through my mind, as I quickly shook my head and got up leaving my room. I saw that all of my brothers had already left as I headed to the kitchen, as I walked I was thinking of what to make to eat, but soon stopped and looked around.

"Is someone here?!" I yelled.

_'I know someone's here I can feel it.'_ I thought, as I waited to see if someone would answer.

"So you finally woke up." I looked and saw it was my 20 year old niisan who is the king of this whole kingdom.

I let out a breath of relief, as I ran over to him. Unlike mine and my two other brothers black chihaya and dark blue hakuma robes, niisan's chihaya is white and then a black hakuma robe which only the king may wear.

"Morning niisan!" I happily yelled, as I hugged him.

I hadn't seen niisan in 3 months so I was just so happy I just did what a little sister would do. I felt niisan's gaze from his cold blood red eyes soften, as he returned my embrace.

"I missed you too Chikane, it looks like you got a little taller since the last time I saw you." Niisan's voice is very calm sounding, but also very cold.

As king he either has your respect or you're so afraid of him that you obey him, either way he will always be my niisan. I slowly pulled away as we both smiled at each other, like Kazu niisan's hair is mid-back, but his is a mint green which is much lighter than Kazu's.

"I thought you and the others already left? Did you forget something? Are you done, can you stay? How long are you going to be here?" I asked I was so happy to see him that I couldn't hide it even if I wanted too.

It was a good thing we were inside the west wing or I'd be in a lot of trouble.

"I can't stay…both Kazuki and I have work to do, but I did want you to meet someone. Since Kazuki and I will be leaving again soon and Souma is always busy with training and such…we all decided that you needed someone else here to watch you." Niisan smiled, as I looked a mixed of confused and sad.

I was really hoping that they would both be staying at lest a little bit, but since he is king and Kazu helps him I understand why they had to leave.

"Who?" I finally asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Alright you can come in now." Niisan's tone sounded like he was ordering someone, as I looked to see who he was talking to.

A female came out and walked over to us, the first thing I did was hide behind niisan. I looked at her bright blonde hair that looked to be mid-back and was a little curly, as I couldn't see her eyes, since she had her head lowered. She was wearing a red chihaya and hakuma which meant she was one of the few females that are chosen to be servants. She stopped near by us, as I looked up at niisan.

"This girl will be here to watch over you, she is also the only other person who knows our little secret. She'll be staying here with us from now on alright." Niisan calmly explained, as I nodded yes to him and looked back at the girl.

'_She looks around So kun's age, but I'm not sure. If she's a female she must have come from the cells, maybe she's seen my mother or the ones from last night.'_ I thought, as I slowly moved away from niisan.

"I'm sorry to have dumped this on you in such short notice, but if anything go's wrong just let one of us know alright Chikane." Niisan smiled, as I nodded yes and returned his smile.

"As for you make sure not to leave the west wing, this is your home! Am I clear?!" Niisan ordered, as I noticed he was glaring at the girl.

"Understood sire." She quietly answered, as she knelt down in front of us.

"Good, I'm sorry Chikane but I have to leave now. Souma should be back later on, will you be alright till then?" Niisan's tone changed when he was talking to me than when he was talking to the girl.

"Yup I'll be just fine; after all I'm not going to be alone." I happily said, as I smiled at him and hugged him bye.

I soon let him go as he left. For awhile I was just confused, I didn't know what to do next. It was the first time since my mother that I had been around a female, and now I was alone with one.

_'She isn't moving? Did she fall asleep?'_ I thought, as I walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked, as I froze.

I was a bit surprised I didn't think she would talk, but her voice was very calm sounding, but it also sounded very sad.

"Umm…my name is Chikane…..what's yours?" I asked, trying to see what I should call her; after all she was going to be living with us.

"I don't have a name." She answered, as I was surprised.

"How can you not have a name? What do people call you then?" I asked.

"I rather not say… I don't think you would know what the names mean…" Her voice was becoming harder to hear, as I thought about what she could have meant.

_I soon lowered my head remembering one time I over heard a guard yelling at one of the females that worked here. He called her all kinds of names…so I guess it would make sense that she wouldn't know which her name was. _

"Do you remember what name your mother gave you…my mother named me Chikane? If I…if I ever forgot that I would be really sad." I made myself stop talking and lowered my head closing my eyes tight, since the thought of not knowing my real name.

The name my mother gave me, my last link to her, was enough to make me cry. I froze as I felt something whipping away my tears. I opened my eyes to see it was the girl; her hand was touching my check. Her dark golden eyes looked a lot like Kazu's as she smiled at me.

"My mother named me Otoha." She smiled, as I stood up and whipped the rest of the tears away.

"Then your name is Otoha! It's nice to meet you…let's be friend's ne!" I happily said as I put my hand out in front of her.

She took it, and I helped her to her feet.

"Yes let's be friends." She smiled, as I noticed her voice was still calm, but had a happy feeling to it.

I soon heard a noise coming from my stomach and looked down.

"I guess I forgot why I was heading for the kitchen." I smiled, as Otoha and I went to the kitchen.

I was going to make myself something to eat, but she told me that was her job now. I wanted to help, but she wouldn't let me, she said for me to sit back and relax. I sat down nearby watching and waiting, two things I have done a lot lately. I sighed, as a flash of the golden haired blonde came to my mind.

_'That girl again? I guess niisan wouldn't have picked her for this job, since she was just captured last night, and not only do we know nothing about her, but she hasn't been trained for this job. But the fact I can't get her out of my mind is really starting to bug me. I want to know why I keep thinking about her.'_ I sighed, as I closed my eyes trying hard to forget about her.

"Miss Chikane the foods ready!" Otoha's voice snapped me out of it, as I looked over at her smiling face.

"Otoha what's Miss mean?" I asked, as I walked back over to the table.

"You do not know its meaning?" She asked, as I shook my head no, as I sat down at the table.

"I've never heard it before…is that bad? Is it bad that I don't know what it means?" I asked, as I looked to see Otoha was laughing a little.

"I'm sorry about that…" She managed to say, as she slowly stopped, but I just smiled at her.

I was glad that I was able to make her smile and laugh all with just a question.

"No it's not bad…I guess you really wouldn't know. The only reason I know the words meaning is because someone taught it to me. It's a respect term for a young lady normally of royalty or high standards." Otoha calmly explained, as I found myself feeling very soothed and relaxed.

Almost like I could let myself go and completely trust her, I liked this feeling and was looking forward to feeling this way all the time.

"I see…well I'm not suppose to be a young lady. Can you please just call me Chikane? I don't really get to hear it a lot and I like the way you say my name. Please." I smiled, as I could feel that Otoha was returning my smile with one of her own.

"Very well Chikane. Now then you should eat before it get's cold." Otoha's voice was making feel safer ever single time she spoke.

I soon noticed there was only food for me.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" I asked, as I looked up at her, since she was still standing at my side.

She looked confused, I guess no one has ever asked her that before, but I waited for an answer before eating.

"No it's alright, I'm not hungry."

Right then I heard a noise coming from her stomach, as I looked at her. Her face was dark shade of red, as she lowered her head.

"Here have some of mine; I can't eat all this by myself anyway." I smiled, as I had her sit next to me and help me eat the delicious food she made.

"Umm… Otoha can I ask you something?" I asked, as she looked at me.

"Go ahead Chikane." Otoha answered, as she took a drink of water.

"I want to know if I can ask you about the cells. I mean if it'll bring up bad memories then I won't ask." I noticed she looked surprised rather then hurt.

"It's alright, but I don't really remember much about the cells. I was taken out of there when I was 10 and I was trained how to be a servant. I've been a servant for 4 years now." She sounded a bit sad.

_'That means she's 14, she's only a year younger than So kun.'_

"Do you remember seeing someone who looked just like me?" I asked, remembering how my brothers always told me I looked just like my mother.

_I couldn't ask her about the females from last night since she wouldn't know anything about them, but my mother had been in the cells while she was there._

I noticed she lowered her head.

"Yes… I lived in the same cell as her for a little while. She use to tell me she had such a kind child and that this world would make him cold." Otoha's voice was very quite, as I lowered my head as well.

"My mom's right…this place might make me cold, but I'm…. I'm not going to be like the rest of these men. I'm going to be different, just watch." I sounded really serous and surprised Otoha and even myself.

"So you really are the child she would tell me about…she asked me to give you a message if I ever met you." I looked at her and really wanted to know what message my mother could have for me.

"She said she loves you and still misses you, and hopes you'll become a strong and kind little prince." I couldn't help but smirk, since my mother would always tell me that.

_'I will mom just watch me.'_ I thought, as Otoha and I finished eating.

**..............................................................................................................**

"Umm…Chikane lord Kazuki ordered me to make sure you take a bath today." Otoha said, as we where now sitting in the huge living room.

I quickly jumped up and looked at her.

"O great looks like Kazu still doesn't think I take baths. I mean it was just one time." I sighed, as I noticed Otoha looked confused.

"I tried to show So kun that I didn't have to take a bath everyday so I didn't take one for a week. Ever since then Kazu always makes sure I take one, but it's all So kun's fault he kept saying I wasn't acting like a boy. And now thanks to him I have Kazu bugging me all the time about it." I sighed, as I heard laughing.

I looked and saw Otoha was laughing, my face felt a little warm, as I lowered my head.

"In any case I was ordered to make sure you take a bath…so let's go." Otoha slowly stopped laughing, as she went and started leading me to two doors.

We went in and I noticed she looked so amazed at the huge bath.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, as I was now standing in front of her, and looking at her confused.

"It's nothing. … Now then I'll wait outside for you." Otoha smiled, as she was going to leave.

I do not know what I was thinking, but the next thing I knew I was holding tightly onto Otoha's chihaya sleeve.

"Is something wrong Chikane?" Otoha asked, as I quickly let her go.

"No…sorry I don't know why I did that…I'm really sorry." I sighed, as I was trying to regain control of my thoughts, and while I was at it my body as well.

"You know." I looked over at Otoha who was smiling at me.

"Lord Kazuki ordered me to make sure you took a bath…so maybe I should stay and make sure. I'm going to make sure you're clean." Otoha sounded happy, as she went over to me untied my sash that held my robes together.

"Otoha I can do it by myself…I promise I won't try anything." I tried to explain, but it was too late she already had me washing in the bath and was getting the soap and stuff ready.

I sighed, as I couldn't help but smirk just a little. It kind of felt like having my mom back with me, maybe that's way I grabbed her. Right when she was leaving a flash of my mom went through my mind… still no matter what no one can ever take her place.

_'Come on Chikane stop moving." A soft warm voice laughed, as a 4 year old me swam away. "You'll have to catch me mommy!" _

"Chikane are you alright?! I don't see you washing over there!" Otoha's voice snapped me out of it, as I looked up at her.

"Sorry about that!" I yelled back as I started washing off pushing back my memories.

**..............................................................................................................**

"Otoha what did you make me put on… I look too much like a girl." I pointed out, as I was wearing a white chihaya and red hakuma.

"I'm going to wash your cloths…so for now those will have to do. Besides I think you look cute in them." I noticed that Otoha's smiles were becoming warmer and her tone was much happier then when we first met.

"Alright… I guess I can't go anywhere. After all it'd be really bad if I left looking like this… I look like that lady in that book." I sighed, as I sat down next to Otoha who was now washing my cloths.

"What lady? What book?" Otoha asked, as I closed my eyes.

"It's an old history book Kazu gave me…my outfit is a little different, but I still look like her. I think it said something about solar priestess, but it's an old story and it isn't true I asked." I sighed, as I could feel Otoha smiling at me.

"Otoha do you like it here?" I asked, as I opened my eyes and saw she was looking at me confused.

"I'm not asking if you like being here with me, I mean the kingdom?" I asked, as she looked away from me and lowered her head.

"No I do not…the only good thing about this place is I got to meet you, but other then that I hate it here." Otoha calmly answered.

"I see. Sorry I was taught this kingdom is really safe and everyone get's along great and I've even seen it when I go for walks, but then I remember that's only the men. I forgot that women have a different life and must hate it here." I sighed, as I too lowered my head.

It was so quite after that, so I was going to speak to end the silence, but right when I was going too.

"Hey there you are Chikane! I'm back!" So kun smiled, as he opened the sliding door that lead to the wash room.

"Hey So kun welcome back!" I smiled, as I soon noticed he was glaring at Otoha, who had lowered her head and was bowing to him.

"So kun this is Otoha, niisan said she would be living with us from now on." I smiled, as I got up and was in front of him.

"Yeah I know… Chikane why are you dressed funny?" He asked, as he looked at my outfit.

"Otoha is washing my cloths so I put this on until mine are ready." I answered still trying to get him to stop glaring at Otoha.

"I see. You hurry up and give Chikane back her cloths!" So kun coldly ordered, as his tone sent chills through my body, something it had never done before.

"Right away prince Souma." Otoha's voice changed, as well as I felt really uncomfortable around them.

"Return those to Chikane's room when you're done…come on Chikane I have to talk to you." So kun ordered, as he walked away.

It even sounded like he was ordering me to follow him.

"I'll see ya later Otoha." I smiled, as I left and followed So kun.

**..............................................................................................................**

I sat down crossed legged on my bed, as So kun sat down in a nearby chair.

"So how are things with her?" So kun asked, as I noticed he was trying really hard not to sound cold, but he failed at it.

Kazu told me once you start training you become a completely different person. Once I turn 15 I too will have to go through training and since I'm a royal prince, it'll be much harder.

"Everything's great Otoha is so much fun!" I smiled, as I heard So kun sigh.

"Chikane don't get too attached to her…she might not be here for long." So kun calmly spoke, as my smile went away.

"Why? You're not going to take her away because of me? Are you?" I asked, wanting to know the reason he would take her away.

"It has nothing to do with you it's just…she is almost of age, and well if Tsubasa and Kazuki can't find away to keep her here…she'll have to leave." He calmly explained, as I lowered my head.

_Once again those stupid laws were messing with my life.** '**__Once a female is 15 years old she is of age to be used in anyway the kingdom of moon men see fit. For a male there age is 18.__**' **__They think females are ready at 15, and since Otoha is 14 she has one more year before she is of age, and well if someone wants here we can not get in the way of the law. _

"Chikane are you alright?" So kun asked, as I heard him stand up.

"I'm fine…can you leave me alone for awhile So kun…please." I managed to say, as I felt So kun's warm hand mess up my hair.

"I'm sorry Chikane… Tsubasa and Kazuki are working on it, so hopefully she'll be able to stay." So kun sighed, as he left my room.

_'Stupid laws…I hate them. First I have to hide the fact I'm a girl, because other wise I'll end up in the cells. Second it took mother away from me, and now once I think I could finally have a friend that would understand me. The laws might take her away too.'_ I thought, as I lied down and buried my face into my pillows.

_'I don't understand…how did the people who built this kingdom come up with these stupid laws.'_ I thought; as I just lied there try to calm down. I soon heard a soft knock on the door, as it slowly opened.

"Chikane I brought your cloths back." Otoha's calm soft voice, made me really want to run away.

_I hated the thought of losing her so fast; after all I was really starting to like the idea of having another female around. I guess Otoha noticed I hadn't moved or answered, I soon felt something warm stroking my hair. She wasn't messing it up like my bothers do, she was stroking it with her fingers, it didn't help that my mother did the same thing. _

"So I guess prince Souma told you right?" Otoha asked, as I slowly sat up, and couldn't hold back anymore.

I went and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to go… I want you to stay." I managed to say, as I was hugging her tighter.

I felt she was still stroking my hair, as she just held me like that. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to I already knew what she would say. So she just held my close at lest for awhile, before I finally pulled away.

"Sorry Otoha…that was uncalled for." I calmly sounded, as I moved away from her.

"It's alright Chikane…would like me to get you anything?" Otoha happily asked, as I looked to see her smiling at me.

"No thank you… I think I'll just relax for a bit longer." I answered, as I tried to sound happy, but I didn't think it worked, as she stood up and was leaving.

"Chikane." I looked to see she had almost closed the door.

"If you need anything I'll be right outside alright." She smiled, as I nodded yes to her.

She closed the door, as I got up to change back into my normal boy cloths.

**....................................................................................................................................**

From then on the day went by fast before I knew it, it was night already.

_I decided to use that priestess looking outfit for sleeping cloths, as I was trying to sleep, but flashes of the night my mother was taken away keeping going through my mind. I shout up and was breathing heavily, I could feel the cold sweat all over my body and I was shaking like crazy. I wanted to run to So kun and ask to sleep with him, since I use to do that all the time, but I remembered he was out on night training tonight_.

I sighed, as I lowered my head and was now holding my legs close to me and really tightly. A knock on the door made me jump, as Otoha came in.

"Chikane are you alright? I heard you scream?" Otoha asked, as she was sitting on the edge of my bed at my side.

_I couldn't help it I went and was clinging to her arm as tightly as I could. I knew that I wasn't suppose to get close to her, I kept telling myself that, but I was just so scared and she was the only one there._

"It's alright your safe now." Otoha whispered, as she was stroking her fingers through my hair again.

I closed my eyes tightly, as I was slowly feeling a soothing feeling. I soon made myself let her go and pulled away. I could still feel that I was shaking, but it wasn't as bad.

"Umm… Otoha can I ask you something?" I tried to make my voice sound, as calm as possible, as I lowered my head.

"Anything Chikane." Otoha answered, as she waited.

"Would it be alright if I slept with you? I mean…if you don't want me too I'd understand it's just…." I made myself stop, but mostly because my voice gave out on me, as I waited for an answer.

"Scoot over." Otoha happily said, as I looked up at her and did what she said.

She went and got in my bed and slid under the covers.

"Well lie down and let's get some sleep." She smiled, as I lied down close to her.

We both closed our eyes and fell asleep the last thing I remember was moving closer to her and curling up next to her, as I fell into a deep sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I changed a few more things in this one I hope you like it ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

_(It's now winter and I just turned 13 last week. I'm happy to say Otoha is now 15 and is still with us. I remembered Kazu told me about the laws, but he also told me there were conditions or **'lope holes,'** __to the laws. I remembered the one my father made up before he died that say's __**'a royal may chose a female partner and keep her by his side, until she has a child.' **__It was how my father fell in love with my mother, it's because he got to spend more time with her thanks to the condition he made. Kazu told me all kings made conditions to laws, since the beginning. Anyway I told everyone what I thought and well they were all very impressed, so Otoha is now Kazu's partner. It worked great since Kazu and her get along really well, and she isn't afraid of Kazu like she is niisan, and since Kazu's so busy they aren't going to have children for a long time. Which let's me have fun with my new friend, after all I want to enjoy being a kid for as long as I can.) _

* * *

"Come on Otoha!" I happily yelled, as I ran around outside in the fresh white snow.

Winter is my favorite time of year, my brothers think I like it because of my birthday, but they're wrong. I love the cool breezes, snow, and cool nights. Everything about winter just makes me feel alive.

"Prince Tsume come back here! You have to put your cape on or you'll catch a cold!" Otoha happily yelled, as I ran back to her side.

Otoha was sounding happier everyday, it was so funny when she found out I had the idea. Her face got so red, but now she can stay with us. I'm really happy because it's like having an older sister, the only thing is when I go out with her she has to call me Tsume, and I have to be careful not to be so happy when I'm around others.

Otoha put on my black cape, as soon as it was on I ran off again.

She smiled as she sat on the snow and watched me.

Kazu and niisan where away again and So kun is still in training, but he is almost done. By 17 you should be done with training and after you have to worry about other things, so I'm sure I won't be seeing him as often, as I use too. It's really sad since So kun and I use to be really close…he was so nice and funny, but now he is cold and a bit scary. To tell you the truth he's like niisan a lot, and well I don't think we can ever go back to how we where. I soon realized that I had stopped running, and quickly shook those thoughts out of my mind and started running around once again.

"Prince Tsume don't go to far ne!" I heard Otoha yell, as I stopped and turned to see were she was.

"Alright!" I happily yelled back, but before I started running again I froze to see some guards walking towards her.

I quickly ran back to her side, but I didn't get there fast enough. One of the guards pulled her to her feet and hit her across the face. Once I got there I went and kicked the guard hard in the leg and then bit his arm. He let Otoha go and I was in front of her now.

"Young prince?" The guards all sounded surprised, as they fell to one knee in front of me.

"Why did you hit her?!" I ordered, as the leader of the group looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"She wouldn't answer us young prince." The guard calmly answered, as I glared at him.

"And what did you ask her?!" I ordered once again, as the guards all looked confused, since my tone sounded so defensive.

"What job was she suppose to be doing?" The leader answered.

"She's doing her job…she's watching me! This is Kazuki's partner; her job is to watch me when my brothers are not here! Don't ever touch her again! Am I clear?" I yelled, as the guards all lowered there heads.

"Yes young prince." They all replied.

"Now before you go apologize to her for hitting her!" I calmly ordered, as I lowered my head.

The guards all stood up and bowed to both Otoha and I, and then they left. A bow is how a male would apologize for doing something wrong, so by bowing to both of us they said sorry. I turned to face Otoha, but I kept my head down. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes.

"Otoha are you alright?" I managed to ask, as all the rage I had was making it hard to speak.

"I' m fine prince Tsume…thank you for saving me." Otoha's voice was calm, but still happy sounding.

"Of course…anytime." I calmly said, as I felt Otoha's warm hand touch my check, but before she could lift my head.

I took off running into the nearby woods.

* * *

I soon stopped and began punching a tree as hard, as I could. I hit it so many times that it eventually it fell down. Once the tree had fallen I once again took off running deeper into the forest.

After running for what felt like fever I ended up falling face first into the dirt, as I was trying to catch my breath. '_Dammit!'_ I thought, as I slowly sat up and punched the ground. I stood that way for awhile, as I slowly calmed down. I looked around and remembered me being here before. I looked at the bushes and then back to where I was.

_ 'This is…this is where I saw those females? But why did I run all the way to this spot?'_ I thought, as I soon stood up and looked around.

I soon saw something shiny on the ground nearby and went over to it. I picked it up and saw it was a necklace with some kind of pink crystal on it.

_ 'What's this?'_ I thought, as a flash of the golden haired girl went through my mind._ 'This must be hers, but why's it still here? Kazu checked this area himself to make sure no other females were around. There's no way he would have missed this? In any case…'_ I thought, as I stood up straight and put the necklace around my own neck.

_'I'll keep it safe for her…now I have to meet her again so I can give this back to her.'_ I thought, as I felt really relaxed and calm.

As if by putting on the crystal gave me a soothing feeling.

_ 'Now I have two necklaces…one isn't really mine, but still.'_ I thought, with a smile, that's when I remembered I left Otoha all by her self.

I ran back to where she was the last thing I wanted was for her to get hit again.

* * *

"There you are! Prince Tsume you had me worried sick!" Otoha said, as I ran into her arms.

I was trying to slow my breathing, as I felt her warm arms around me.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry." I whispered, as I looked up at her smiling at me.

"Are you alright?! No one came after I ran off right?!" I asked, trying to get my words out with every breath.

"Nope no one came I'm fine really. How about you?" Otoha sounded like she was her normal happy self, as I smiled at her.

"I'm great!" I happily yelled, as I let her go.

"You know Otoha…there's one thing I haven't done yet." I smirked, as I knelt down and was rolling up some snow in my hand.

"And what's that?" Otoha asked, as I went and threw a snow ball at her face.

"That." I laughed, as Otoha laughed too.

We both started throwing snow balls at each other, as what had happened was quickly forgotten.

* * *

Its night now and I was lying in my bed. Otoha sleeps in my room a lot, mostly because I still have nightmares, but it's so cold that if we didn't keep each other warm we both would freeze. Otoha was already peacefully asleep, as I was looking at the clear pink crystal necklace that I now wear.

_ 'I wonder how she's doing… I still can't get her out of my mind. It's been a whole year now and still her image is still fresh in my mind….'_ I sighed, as I put the crystal down and picked up my blue clear crystal necklace that my mother gave to me when I was 5.

It was her last gift to me before they took her away. _'I wonder if her eyes are still kind and warm…or did living here make them cold.'_ I lied there in my thought, before sleep took over and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_(It's been 2 years now and I'm 15 and in these last few years you would never have thought I was a girl, I'm really acting just like a boy now. Otoha made me this strange cloth that is thick and ties around my chest, she made it for me so my chest would look flat like a boy's does. I even wear a white kimono top under my black chihaya to make sure no one could tell that I have brest My mid-night black hair has grown long a few times over the years, but Souma always cuts it back to boy short and messy. I cannot have long hair, since it would really make me look like a girl, after all my slim body frame and the fact I'm shorter then boys at my age makes it hard enough to hide it. Even with all of this against me I still have to go on with my training, after all I am 15 now. I'm going through the same training my brothers did I also stopped calling Kazuki and Tsubasa by there nicknames, and now just call them by there names.) _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I ran in the darkness thanks to the blind fold my masters put over my eyes.

I felt the weight of the chains around my wrists and ankles, as they were connected together making it harder to dodge the moving walls.

That will crush me if I do not keep moving. I soon felt the presence of my master's, as I ran for the end of the maze they put me in. I already could tell I was almost out, I felt two walls getting ready to close, as I jumped right between them right on time, and landed on one knee in front of my 5 masters.

"Well done prince Tsume, you made it through the maze with an hour to spare." The head master spoke, as I lowered my head to him. His voice was deep and sounded really old, but he isn't as old, as his voice makes him out to be.

I undid my blind fold and looked up at my head master. His black hair was short and messy like my own, as he was rubbing his black scruffy beard. Smiling at me like always, as I lowered my head to him. My breathing wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be, as I listened to the others.

_"That's even better then king Tsubasa." "Prince Tsume is really something; they say he might even be able to beat king Tsubasa." _A bunch of the other students whispered, as I couldn't keep the smirk from my face.

"Training is done for today!" The head ordered, as I stood up and everyone bowed in respect to him.

I saw a flash of his dark blue chihaya and black hakuma from the corner of my eye, as he left.

I was taking off the chains, "That was awesome Tsume!" When a loud male voice yelled, as he hit my back.

I turned my head and saw his dirty golden eyes that were filled with happiness now. His grayish green hair was as messy as my own mid-night black hair, as he smirked at me. Unlike my pale white as the moon skin his is, as dark as the earths dirt, which I always have fun teasing him about, since it always looks like he needs a both had our all black training outfits on, as I smirked back and hit his shoulder.

"Thanks Girochi…so how did you do?" I asked, as Girochi's eyes lit up.

"I did great, but I did almost get crushed a few times." His voice was really cocky sounding, but I think that's normal for a 15 year old boy.

My own voice on the other had is getting much colder, as well as calmer. Otoha has been telling me my royal blue eyes once filled with warmth and kindness, are different now they are becoming much colder.

"Come on Tsume let's head back to the west wing and tell everyone!" Girochi smirked, as I put my chains back on the table.

"You go ahead Girochi…I want to take a walk outside." I calmly said, as I walked away.

"That's right its still winter I forgot you like the cold nights. Alright see you later!" Girochi yelled, as he ran off heading back to our home.

I put my black cape over, and headed to a near by window._'The ground doesn't look too far I should be able to jump this.'_ I thought, as I jumped out of the window, and soon landed on the ground.'_Didn't even feel a thing…all that training is paying off.'_ I thought with a smirk, as I started walking.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(A lot has changed since I was 13...that was the last time I came out to play with Otoha. Kazuki and Otoha still see each other, as often as they can and are becoming really close. As for Tsubasa…let's just say he added two new members to our family. He too chose a female partner, a woman by the name of Miyako and when she came to live with us so did her younger brother Girochi. Girochi is my only male friend and he sticks to me like glue. I only get him to leave me alone for awhile, before he comes right back to my side. I don't really blame him…I am the only one his age and everyone else thinks his to annoying or gives him a hard time for being an outsider. That's right Miyako and Girochi fought off our guards when they came here, and it took Kazuki and Tsubasa to stop them. Tsubasa was so impressed with Miyako's strength that he had to have her at his side. He made her his partner right then and there, making Girochi and his older sister part of our family. I never spend much time with Miyako she's always doing something or is never around. Her dirty golden eyes are much colder then Girochi's and her calm voice gives me chills when ever she speaks. She's almost like a female version of Tsubasa, which makes sense on why he chose her to be his partner. Tsubasa even went against his own personal code by choosing her; he always said that when he chose a partner she would be from the cells. He told us he had no time to train a female to behave herself and hated the thought of having a disobedient female arguing with him; boy did he really go against that code. He enjoys everything that Miyako does and he finds it funny when they both fight.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I sighed at the thought of my oldest brother and his love of teasing his partner.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(Even Souma has added a new member just a few days ago. Souma is now 18 making him of age to choose a female partner, and well he did. He is now head general and is busy with that, but he met her by chance on his way to meet up with Tsubasa and Kazuki. Her name is Makoto, and she's the girl I saw that one night back when I was 12, but since she's been living with us all she's done is stay in her room. Only Souma and Otoha have seen her, Souma of course because he is her partner and Otoha brings her food. I really want to ask her about who she and the other three who were with her are, and I have a lot of other questions for her, but for now I'll give her space. After all she's a member of my family meaning I'll have time for all of that soon enough. As for me…well I'm now Tsume inside my own home. Tsubasa and the others thought it best that only Otoha, Souma, Kazuki, and of course Tsubasa know my secret. So now I'm Tsume every moment of my life, and it's not that bad, but I still miss being called by my real name. I still miss being called by the name my mother gave me… I still miss her deeply and still have the nightmare of the night she was taken away. Awhile after I turned 13 I decided to ask Otoha not to sleep with me anymore, I told her I was too old to be doing that. I wanted to face the nightmare rather then hide from it in her arms. The first night I slept alone was the night the nightmare returned and it has been haunting my sleep ever since.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I sighed, as I closed my eyes and felt the cool wind's breeze touch my face.

_'Winter will be over soon, such a shame I wish it never ended.'_ I thought, as I sighed once more, as I headed back inside the palace.

**.........................................................................................................................................**

I soon closed the door behind me, as I noticed no one was around.

_'I know I wasn't out to late.'_ I thought, as I soon remembered why I wasn't greeted by Otoha and why the rest of my family were no where to be seen._ 'That's right Tsubasa and Kazuki took there partners out tonight.'_ I smirked, as I walked over to the kitchen to get a quick bit to eat.

My training has heightened all of my senses, as I could hear Girochi's snoring from the kitchen and his room was on the other side by Souma's. I sighed knowing full well that Souma was probable still working, since that's all he really does now. I felt a sinking feeling as the thought of my brothers becoming so distant from me made me feel a bit sick.

I quickly shook my head and pushed the feeling aside, as I headed to my own room, but before I opened my door I froze and looked over at the door next to my that moment I heard a scream coming from that room and ran to the doors.

"Makoto its Tsume! Are you alright?!" I yelled, but I heard no answer.

"Makoto I'm coming in!" I yelled once again, as I opened the door and once inside I looked around the huge room and saw no one but the 16 year old Makoto sitting up in her bed.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I looked at her for the first time since she's been here.

Her reddish brown hair was just as messy, as it was in my memories, but I could tell she was different then she was that night. I could see her bluish eyes from were I was and I remembered her eyes had a fiery feeling to them, but now they were filled of sadness and pain.

_'She's as pale, as a ghost.'_ I thought, as she lowered her head to me.

I quickly stopped staring at her and snapped back to the real world.

"I'm sorry for coming in without your permission, but I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were alright." I calmly spoke, as I bowed to her.

I soon stood up straight and was wondering why she wasn't saying anything to me.

"You are not harmed correct?" I asked, as I decided to make sure she was alright before leaving, so I walked over to her bed and stopped nearby.

I could already see she was shaking, but I wasn't sure if it was because of fear or anger. She kept her head lowered, so I could no longer see her face or eyes.

_'She's so thin and looks very weak….is it because she's only been here a few days and hasn't been able to regain her strength. I mean after being in the cells for so long I'm sure she isn't use to this yet.'_ I sighed, as I decided to sit down in a nearby chair and waited for her to answer me.

"I'm fine…it was just a nightmare." Makoto quietly spoke, as I noticed her voice sounded very weak.

I looked at her and could see her red sleeping robe, _'The robe is huge on her, but being so thin I guess it's expected.'_

"I see. Then I'll leave you, I'm sorry if I frightened you." I calmly said, as I was going to stand up.

"Tsume….why do you scream?" I froze, as I sat back down and lowered my head.

"I don't know what you mean." I calmly answered, trying to remain the same.

"I hear you…you have nightmares too right?" Makoto asked, as I tried to think of someway out of this, I didn't want anyone to know about that.

The only person who does is Otoha, not even my brothers know that night haunts my dreams.

"I'm sorry you probable don't want to talk about it… I know I don't. Anyway I'm alright Tsume; you can go to bed now." I could tell she was lying and she was trying to make her voice sound happy.

"How about I make you a deal?" I asked, as I finally lifted my head to look into those sad bluish eyes of hers.

"I'll answer your question, if you answer the questions I have." I smirked, as she looked interested.

"Alright deal." Makoto calmly agreed, I noticed while talking to each other her shaking was dying down.

_'I wonder if she's beginning to relax and she might even be trusting me.'_ I thought, as I sighed.

"It is a nightmare…it's about my mother." I calmly spoke, as a flash went through my mind.

I quickly lowered my head so that Makoto wouldn't see that I had closed my eyes.

"Was she killed?" Makoto asked, as I shook my head no.

"She was taken away…she was taken to the cells." I calmly answered, as the room grew silent.

I soon regain control of myself and lifted my head and was looking at Makoto.

"Makoto where do you come from and who came with you?" I asked, as Makoto looked at me surprised.

"How did you know I came with others?" Makoto asked, as I looked away.

"I saw the 4 of you…I was there the night you all were captured." I calmly explained, as I waited to see if she would answer my question.

"The 4 of us come from a small village that lived nearby…" Makoto stopped talking, as she lowered her head.

"Why would you come here?" I asked wondering, if they had a home why they would come to this kingdom.

"That's what my nightmare is….are village was attacked. Our people fought bravely, but in the end our home was burning to the ground….our mothers ordered us to leave. Of course my best friend and I didn't want to leave there sides, but my older sister and her close friend carried us away. We watched from the woods, as our home burned… I can still hear the screams of our friends and fellow villagers. The next day we woke and returned to the village to find our home was nothing but ash now. We decided to burry, as many people as we could find….our mothers were one of the few we managed to burry before leaving." Makoto stopped once again, as I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I calmly spoke, wondering if she would be angry at me for asking her to remember such a thing.

"We traveled around the nearby areas and happened to come upon this kingdom….we had no idea we would be attacked. All of us were so tired from traveling and had almost no energy to fight….that's when that man grabbed my sisters friend and we let them take us to that hell of a building." Makoto's voice had a lot of hate in it, as I kept my head down.

"Once again I'm sorry about that…trust me, if there was anyway to get ride of that stupid law we would." I tried to sound calm, but the tone of my voice sounded angry.

"Tsume why are you so interested with where I come from and who I came with?" Makoto asked, as I sighed before looking at her.

"I'm not really sure… I just am." I calmly answered, as I noticed she was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing never mind….anyway let's see. My older sister's name is Reiko and she has rust color hair and then there's Korona she's my sister's close friend, and she has brown hair. I think Reiko is 19 now and Korona is 18…" Makoto stopped once again, as she was staring at me.

"Tsume how old are you?" Makoto asked, as I looked confused on why she wanted to know.

"I'm 15...why?" I asked, as I noticed her smirk grew and she lightly laughed.

"The youngest of all of us is my best friend…her name is Himeko and she has golden blonde hair. She is also the same age as you are." Makoto's voice sounded happy when she talked about her best friend.

I couldn't help but lower my head to her, _'If she's my age…that means she's 15 and is of age.'_

"Hey what's wrong?" Makoto's voice snapped me out of it, as I lifted my head.

"It's nothing…. I don't have anymore questions for you. Besides it's late and I should let you get some rest." I smirked, as I was going to stand up, but stopped when I noticed a changed in the 16 year olds mood.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, as I sat back down.

"Nothing I was just wondering something." Makoto sounded really calm.

"What is it you want to ask?" I asked, waiting to see what she wanted.

"Souma told me Otoha raised you from 12 to now…is that right?" Makoto asked, as I looked a bit surprised, since Souma doesn't really like telling people about Otoha.

"That's right… Otoha is like an older sister to me. Why?" I calmly asked, curious to why she would want to know.

"It's just that I get this weird feeling from you, so I guess it's because of that. After all that must be why you're so nice to females right? Souma told me the basic laws and I know your guards are not half as nice, as you are." Makoto smirked, as I sighed.

"Yeah that's it…" I smirked back at her.

_'I can't really tell her it's because I'm a girl.'_ I thought with another sigh.

"Umm…Tsume you think you can stay here awhile longer. I'm not sure why, but something about you is very soothing." I looked and smirked at her, as I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Well you better not tell Souma that. The last thing I need is him thinking I'm stealing his partner." I noticed Makoto smiling at me.

"Yeah you wish." Makoto teased back, as she threw one of her pillows at me, and we both laughed.

I soon gave her back the pillow.

"See now that's better, you should smile and laugh more often. I'm sure it would make everyone happy especially Souma." I smirked, as I was teasing her once again, and once again I felt her pillow hit my face.

I gave her back her pillow, and we started talking for awhile longer.

That is until Makoto fell back to sleep, I lied my head on the edge of her bed, as my eyes started to close. _'So her name is Himeko… I can't wait to meet you. I hope it's soon.'_ That was the last thing I could think of, as sleep took over my whole body and mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well let me know what you guys think I decided to try something a little different to see if it would help with some of the reveiws I get ^-^ **

**And I promise the next chapter is where Himeko comes in ^-^ you have my word **

**I hoped you liked it. sorry for any mistakes, and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

_(It's been 5 years now and I just turned 20 a few days ago. I finished my training, but I still talk with my head master Ashi. He is very wise and likes to have tea with me, and we even spare from time to time. Makoto is really fitting in with our family I get along with her great. She's even teaching me her fighting style and how to use a bow and arrow. Once Makoto was well enough I asked her about how life was like in the cells. At first she wouldn't tell me and avoided talking about it all together, but when I turned 19 she thought I was old enough to hear about it. It wouldn't matter how old I was, hearing her story made me sick. Ever since Makoto told me how life in the cells was like, I decided that I wanted to do something about it. So I went and asked all three of my brothers to put me in charge of the cells. Of course they all didn't like the idea, for one they knew it would be hard to explain to the people. Why they would send a prince to do a low ranking guards job, then there's the fact that I would be around other females. Makoto told them about how she gets a soothing feeling from me, kind of like I'm just like her. Of course this worried them, but all three of my brothers got over it. The thing that worried them the most was that if Makoto felt like that, then maybe other females could too. The last thing is they are afraid someone will find out I'm a girl. I've grown a bit taller, but I'm still shorter then most males my age, and then the fact that I'm still very slim does not help. Tsubasa hates when the nobles ask why I'm not more muscular thanks to all the training I do. Souma thinks it's best if I become a general like him, but I keep telling them I would only do that.)_

"Hey Tsume what's up?" A 20 year old Girochi asked, as he was now at my side.

He has grown into a fine man. He is taller then me, but then again he has always been taller. His grayish green hair is still messy and his dirty golden eyes are still filled with happiness, but I have noticed they are becoming colder. He is really muscular now and just like me he hasn't had the time to choose a female partner, but unlike him I have a reason to avoid it for as long, as I can. His new dark blue chihaya and black hakuma with his black cape over suits him really well. His skin is still dark as the earths dirt, and we both still tease each other from time to time. He really acts like a fourth big brother to me, and like always I'm wearing my black chihayaand dark blue hakuma along with my black cape with red ends over. After all as prince it would be very strange, if I didn't wear the prince robes.

"Nothing just thinking…how was the meeting?" I asked, as we both started walking.

"It was alright kind of boring. I would rather just attack that stupid tribe, instead of just talking about it. After all it's so small compared to the kingdom of the moon." Girochi sighed, as I couldn't help but smirk.

Girochi is now a general and a great fighter, but he hates to just sit back and wait something Tsubasa is really good at.

"Don't say that we don't want to fight with them, we just want things to go back to how they where." I calmly explained for the 10th time.

"Yeah I know, but they keep saying we have there princess. Anyway Tsubasa tells me you still refuse to become a general." Girochi's voice was now calm, as I lowered my head.

"Your right… I want to work in the cells." I calmly answered.

"Why? Why would you want to work with the females?" Girochi asked.

I could hear his confusion, after all as a prince I really shouldn't care so much about females or how they are treated. As a prince my only concern is the kingdom and keeping the peace.

"You wouldn't understand….you never listened to Makoto's story." I calmly answered, as I waited for him to speak.

But before he could I felt something hit my side and looked to see a female standing there with her head lowered. Girochi quickly went over to make sure I was not harmed, as we noticed that it was just water.

"Stupid woman!" Girochi growled, as he struck the girl and made her fall to the ground hard, as the bucket of water fell on her.

"How dare you spill that on the prince?! You better clean this up! What the hell are you doing wondering around the palace anyway?! Well answer me!" Girochi yelled, as he was going to strike her again, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Enough Girochi!" I coldly ordered, as he put down his arm.

"But Tsume…" Girochi stopped when he saw I was knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"She just spilled some water on me; it wasn't like she was trying to hurt me. Besides what would Miyako think if she found out her little brother was hitting a girl." I calmly said, as Girochi growled and lowered his head.

I took my attention away from Girochi and focused it on the young woman. I soon felt a strange feeling in my heart, like I had met this girl before, as I looked at her I froze as a flash of the 12 year old girl I saw that night went through my mind.

_'__It can't be…' _I thought, as I looked and saw her long golden blonde hair; even if it was messy and extremely dirty I could still see the golden color, as I lowered my head.

_'Himeko.' _I thought, as I quickly shook my head.

Noticing that the 20 year old was shaking in front of me, as she had her head lowered to me. Her red chihaya and red hakuma were shocked thanks to the water that had spilled on her.

"I'm sorry about that…let me help you up." I calmly spoke.

Trying to sound as nice, as I could. Since after my training my tone was so cold it sent chills down Otoha's spin , which was a good thing because all males are suppose to have cold sounding voices. At lest all royal males are. I slowly put my hand out to her, but noticed she flinched and quickly pulled away. Her shaking was getting worse, as I felt a warm feeling through out my body.

_'I must have touched her when I pulled away, but this feeling…she's really warm.' _I thought, as I slowly moved my hand closer to her.

I noticed this time she didn't flinch at me and she had her eyes closed tightly, as I lightly put my hand on her forehead_. _

_'She's burning up.' _I thought, as I removed my hand from her forehead.

I quickly undid my cape, and once it was off Himeko fell forward right into my arms. I froze, as I could feel her warmth against me, and for the first time in years I felt my face getting warm.

"Hey what the hell?!" Girochi yelled, as he finally lifted up his head.

"Girochi hold this!" I ordered, snapping out of it and handing him my black cape.

Girochi looked at me confused, but he soon took the cape from me. I slowly moved Himeko away from me and managed to get her on my back.

"Tsume what the hell are you doing?!" Girochi yelled, as I could see he was lost.

"What does it look like I'm taking her home? Now put my cape over her." I calmly ordered, as Girochi just sighed.

He did what I said and put my cape over the 20 year old.

"Tsume…" Girochi stopped, as he noticed the look I was giving him. He sighed once more, as we both started walking.

**.....................................................................................**

Once we entered our home I immediately went into my room and lied Himeko down on my bed and made sure my cape was still covering her. Once I knew she was alright I left to get some water and a rag to cool down her fever. I noticed that no one was there and remembered how everyone was busy today, as I was getting the water from the pump we had in the living room. I could feel Girochi looking at me with a mix of worry and confusion.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, as I was now looking at him.

"Why did you bring her here? What are you thinking Tsume?" Girochi asked, as I sighed.

"I brought her here, because she's ill and needs to be treated. As for what I'm thinking…that has nothing to do with you." I calmly answered.

"Your brothers aren't going to like this…your not planning on making this female your partner…are you?" Girochi asked, as I froze.

I soon picked up the bucket of water from under the pump, as I headed for the kitchen. Girochi followed staying close to my side.

"Tsume answer my question." Girochi calmly sounded, he only use that tone when he was serous about something.

I sighed, as I looked at him.

"So what if I am…it's my dissection to choose a female partner. Besides I don't know yet…right now I just want to help her. As for you stop worrying about me I already have three older brothers and I don't need a fourth. Besides you the one who's late for a meeting with Tsubasa, so I'd worry about your self." I calmly answered, as Girochi sighed and was looking at me with those serous dirty golden eyes.

"I know I'm not your brother, but I still worry about you…I can't help it." Girochi said, as I sighed.

"I know sorry about that…can you do me a favor and not tell my brothers about her. I want to do that myself…besides I guess since your older then me by a little. I guess it makes sense on why you act like my older brother." I smirked, as Girochi smirked back at me and headed for the door.

"Tsume just be careful." Was the last thing Girochi said, as he left.

I sighed, as I headed back to my room with the water and rags.

**...................................................................................................**

Once inside I put a cold rag on Himeko's forehead in an attempt to cool down Himeko's fever.

_'Her breathing is so heavy, like she's forcing herself to keep breathing. She's really sick…and from the looks of it she's been sick for awhile. It might help to get her out of these wet cloths.' _I thought, as I got up and went to look for something for her to wear.

I soon pulled out the priestess out fit I use to wear to sleep.

_'It was too big when I was little, but it fits me now it should fit her.' _I thought, as I returned to Himeko's side and took my cape off.

I went and pulled the red sash that kept her close on, as I did that I went and slowly removed her red hakuma. Being careful not to wake her up. I took this opportunity to see how bad her condition was. I looked and noticed her legs had burses and slashes all over, and her ankles had two rings around them.

_'The slashes look like they were down with some kind of blade, but the blood around those wounds are dry.' _I soon looked at her ankles.

_'The wound around her ankles on the other hand looks much worse. From the blood around it I'd say it was resent. It must be from the chains they put on them when they live in the cells.' _I thought, as I was wondering what her upper body would look like.

There was only one way to find out, as I removed her red chihaya. Just as I thought, she had more burses and slashes all over and her wrist had the same blood rings as her ankles. I soon noticed a different kind of slash mark around her shoulders. I moved in for a closer look, making sure not to wake her.

_'These slashes were not made from a blade…if these go down her back then…then someone whipped her, and from the wound it wasn't that long ago.' _I thought, as I pulled away and lowered my head.

_'How could this be happing right in front of us… Why don't we do something?' _I thought, as I shook my head and decided to think about that later, as I grabbed my cape and started to dry her off.

As I was drying her off I couldn't help but feel the warmth on my face, becoming warmer with every touch.

_'I really am acting like a male…'_ I thought, as I tried to push any thought's that were of no help to me aside.

Once she was dry I covered her with a blanket, as I started to clean and treat her wounds. I was making sure to be gentle and to be careful. After I did all I could I dressed her in the white chihaya and red hakuma, and covered her once again. I sat down in the nearby chair and watched over her, as I soon checked the rag and noticed it was warm. So I went and replaced the water with clean water and cooled off the rag. Before I placed it back on her forehead, I decided to see if her fever was going down. So I went and lightly pressed my forehead against Himeko's soft warm forehead.

_'It feels like her fever is going down a little bit.' _I thought, as I slowly pulled away and placed the rag on her forehead.

As I relaxed in my chair I noticed her breathing was calming down, and she just looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

_'Thank god she ran into me if she didn't she could have…no she would have died. I don't care what my brothers think or say! I'm going to work in the cells…I have to help them!' _I thought, as I sighed.

I finally felt relaxed, as I was just watching Himeko sleep.

_'She looks so peaceful…I have to say for a female she's really cute…' _I soon felt my face get a little warm, as I shook my head.

_'I shouldn't be thinking like that…maybe I'm acting too much like a boy…' _I thought, as I sighed.

I slowly lied my head down at the edge of the bed, as I was looking at Himeko.

_'It's nice to finally meet you…I hope we can become friends.' _I thought, as I felt my eyes close, as sleep was starting to take over me.

The last thing I remember was holding something warm in my hand, as sleep fully took over me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I decided to change their age from 22 to 20 and that's really the only change ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes, _'I must have fallen asleep.'_ I thought, as I felt something warm on my forehead.

I slowly turned my head to see what it was and found myself face to face with the still sleeping Himeko.

_ 'What the…when did she get there?'_ I thought, as I slowly sat up straight.

I noticed that I was holding her hand and she had covered my hand with both of hers. She was curled up right next to where I was sleeping. I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my face.

_'She must have felt the warmth of someone was near her and so she went towards it…'_ I lowered my head back down on the bed and rested it on my free arm.

_'Her breathing has calm down a lot and she looks alright now…'_ I thought, as I moved forward to check her fever I placed my forehead against hers.

_'Her fever has gone down, but it's not entirely gone yet…she needs a lot of rest.'_ I thought, as I was slowly moving.

Right then I noticed that her violet eyes slowly opened.

"Good afternoon. How do you feel?" I calmly asked, as I soon noticed I was still right in front of her.

I slowly pulled away and was sitting up straight with a smile on my face. I looked at the 20 year old who looked really confused, once she noticed she was holding onto my hand she quickly released me and quickly backed away. I noticed that she was getting to close to the edge of the bed and before she knew it she was going to fall off. I quickly rushed forward and grabbed her right arm and was trying to keep her from falling, but it didn't work I was too late and she was already to far back so I pulled her closer to me and into my arms so that I was under her. We both fell off the bed and my face felt a little warm, as I noticed my idea worked and the wounded 20 year old was on top of me.

_ 'She's so warm…and I don't think it's her fever. It's just…she feels so warm.'_ I thought, as I noticed she slowly opened her violet eyes that still looked so beautiful even if they are soulless now.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I noticed her face was a bright shade of red and she quickly tried to get off of me.

I removed my arms from there place around her waist as she quickly backed away from me. She stopped moving once she hit the bed frame and had no where else to go, as she quickly lowered her head to me. I couldn't help but smile as I sat up and sighed.

_ 'I guess living in the cells must have made her terrified of men…and if I was a normal stupid guard I would have hit her for touching me…than again if I was like them I would never have tired to stop her from falling. Or token care of her wounds…'_ I sighed, as I decided to see if I could try to show her that I would not harm her.

"My name is Tsume…would you do me the honor of telling me your name." I calmly asked, as I noticed she didn't move an inch.

I sighed again as I tried to think of something else.

"You know your eyes aren't as kind, as I remembered." I noticed that this time she flinched, as she slowly lifted her head, but she kept her eyes lowered to me.

"We've met before?" She softly asked, as I smiled.

_'I finally got her to talk and what a sweet sounding voice…I'm grateful for my training because without it I probably wouldn't have heard her.'_ I thought, as I nodded yes to her.

"In a way…we didn't officially meet I saw you the night you were captured. I was kind of hiding in the bushes…." I smirked, as she looked confused and then froze, as she finally was looking at me.

"I saw you…" She said a bit louder then the first, but she quickly lowered her head.

"I thought so since you did look right at me…I was really surprised. I'd never seen eyes like yours before so pure and kind…I really wanted to see them again. I'm glad we get to meet officially this time…my name is Tsume and it's an honor to meet you Himeko." I lifted my knee so it looked like I was kneeling to her, as I lowered my head.

I soon looked up to see Himeko's red face looking at me.

"How do you know my name?" Himeko asked, as I smirked I noticed she was started to talk in a normal range instead of really quiet.

"Well Makoto told me about you and your name." I explained, as I saw her eyes light up.

"Mako chan is here?" She asked, as I could hear her happiness.

"Yup she's my brother Souma's female partner so she lives here with me and the rest of my family…Himeko would you like to stay here as well?" I asked, as I could see confusion all of Himeko's face.

I smiled, _'She's so cute.'_ I thought.

"I have an idea on how to get you to stay here…that is if you would like too." I soon noticed my tone of voice had changed from calm to happy.

_'I only sound like this when I'm talking to Otoha…I don't even sound happy when I'm talking to my brothers…'_ I thought, as I waited for Himeko's response. I

soon noticed she was looking at me with a look like I was up to something. I smiled at her.

"I give you my word as a prince that I'm not up to anything…I just want to make sure your safe. Besides Makoto would kill me if I did anything to you right." I explained, as I stood up and put my hand out to her.

"Your still very ill and wounded you should get some more rest." I smiled, as I noticed she looked at my hand and then at me, and back at my hand.

"I promise Himeko I mean you no harm." She slowly placed her hand in mine, as I helped her to her feet.

I think I pulled her up a little to fast, because as soon as she was up she was about to fall. I quickly put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"That was close…are you alright?" I asked, as I noticed Himeko's face was a really dark shade of red.

"Did your fever come back?" I went and pressed my forehead against Himeko's.

_'Her forehead feels really warm…it could be her fever or…'_ I thought, as I slowly pulled away and saw her face was even darker.

I smiled and was trying really hard not to laugh,_ 'She's burning up not from the fever, it's because I'm so close to her. She's embarrassed…'_ I thought, as I decided to move away and help her back into the bed before she passed out.

Once she was covered and relaxed I returned to the chair and sat down. I soon remembered I had something that belonged to her, as I sat up straight.

"Himeko is this yours?" I asked, as I picked up the pink crystal from under my dark blue chihaya.

Himeko looked and nodded her head yes, as I saw she was fighting to stay awake. I smiled, as I removed the necklace from my neck.

"Here I'll put it on you…that is if it's alright with you." I saw that she nodded yes again, as I stood and went over her and put the crystal around her neck.

"There now it's back with its rightful owner." I smiled and noticed that Himeko was smiling back at me.

I felt my face warm up a little, as I backed away and sat back in my chair.

_'How could she make me so warm with just a simple smile…?'_ I thought, as I noticed Himeko had fallen asleep once again.

I felt releaved, as I relaxed in my chair. I soon felt a smile come on my face.

_'I can't seem to stop thinking about how cute she is…I think I really am acting like a boy. Then again…if I do end up falling for her it would make me being a boy more believable, but for now I should just think of what I'm going to do next and how much my brothers are going to kill me for bring an unknown female into our home.'_ I sighed not looking forward to dealing with my older brothers.

**..............................................................................................**

**Hours later. **

I heard a knock on my door and stood up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Tsume and Makoto too." Otoha's soothing voice answered, as I smirked.

I looked at the still sleeping Himeko and decided that it would be best for Makoto to know right away. After all I wouldn't want her to get mad at me for not telling her that her best friend was here.

"Come in just please stay quiet." I answered.

_ 'I don't think that she's going to be quiet once she sees Himeko.'_ I sighed, as my door opened and the 22 year old Otoha came in along with the 21 year old Makoto.

Both in there light blue chihaya's and black hakuma's, since there cloths do let everyone know they are female partners to the royal family. Kazuki came up with the idea so that nothing would happen to them, if none of us were with them.

"Hey Tsume what are you up too!" Makoto happily sounded, as she was now at my side.

"See for your self." I calmly answered, as I looked at Himeko and saw that Makoto did the same thing.

She froze and for the first time ever Makoto was speechless, as I looked at Otoha who understood and left the room.

"Is she…who I think she is?" Makoto asked, as I smirked.

"Why don't you find out?" I moved aside and Makoto went and smiled, as tears of joy started coming down her face.

I don't think she was really thinking, because the next thing I knew she was hugging Himeko tightly. I could tell she scared the living daylights out of Himeko, but once she realized who it was she returned the embrace, as they both were crying. I decided it was time for me to leave, as I walked away and left the room without either of the friends knowing.

**......................................................................................**

"So who is she?" Otoha asked, as she was at the door.

I had just closed the door, as I turned and smiled at her.

"That's Himeko she's Makoto's best friend and…my female partner." I noticed that Otoha was giving me a confused look since she knew my secret.

"Otoha are my brothers back yet or are they still in the thrown room?" I asked, as I snapped Otoha out of it.

"They are all in the thrown room." She answered, as I walked away.

"I'll be right back I have to talk to them about something…please watch over them while I'm gone." I calmly ordered, as I smiled and saw she was smiling back at me.

I left the west wing and was walking to the thrown room.

_'I know what you're thinking Otoha…how can Himeko be my female partner if I'm really a female myself. The truth is I don't really know why I'm making her my partner…sure it would make Makoto happy, but that's not my only reason. Ever since the night I first saw her…back when I was 12 I felt drawn to her. Like I need her to be with me…I want to know why. Who knows she might even be a good thing for me, after all everyone keeps telling me how cold I'm getting, maybe having a kind hearted partner will make me some what human.'_ I sighed as I felt a smirk on my face, as I kept walking.

**.........................................................................................................**

It didn't take me long to reach the thrown room, as I entered I saw that Tsubasa was still sitting on his thrown while Kazuki and Souma sat at his sides.

"Well now Tsume what are you doing here?" Kazuki teased with a smile.

He knew full well that I hated the thrown room and never went into it unless I really wanted to speak with them.

"I have something to ask and tell you. So which do you want first?" I asked with a smirk, as my brothers all looked at each other and then back at me.

"Tell us first and than ask." Tsubasa calmly answered, as I made sure no one else was around.

"Well I chose a female partner." I said and saw my brothers look surprise and confused.

"That's not funny Tsume." Souma coldly spoke, as I could feel his cold cinnamon eyes on me.

"Good because I'm not joking." I calmly answered, as I returned his cold stare with my own royal blue eyes.

Ever since he finished his training both Souma and I have been extremely cold to one another. I'm not sure why, but that's just how we are. Something changed him and I really want to know what.

"But Tsume we all thought…giving your condition you wouldn't be choosing a partner." Kazuki spoke snapping both Souma and I out of are staring contest.

"I know you all told the nobles I have a condition that effects my body, but that was just to protect me besides what better way to prove to those high up pigs that I am a full blooded male." I smirked, as I noticed Tsubasa wasn't speaking and looked like he was thinking of the idea.

"Well Tsubasa what do you think?" Souma asked, as he was avoiding my eyes, since we both knew we would go back into another staring contest if we looked at each other.

"I think it's a great idea…Tsume's right what better way to show the nobles and people that he is a full blooded male. After all it doesn't matter who you are ever male chooses a female partner at some point." Tsubasa smirked, as both Kazuki and Souma sighed, but nodded their heads in agreement.

"But if you're telling us this and not asking I'd say you had already chosen your partner. So is she already within our home." Tsubasa coldly responded, as I lowered my head.

"Yes she is…" I calmly answered.

"Tsume! You know full well not to bring unknown people within our home exceptionally females! What were you thinking?!" Souma yelled, as I kept my head down knowing that if I looked up we both would just get caught in another staring contest.

"I had too! She is very ill and extremely wounded! If I had not brought her home with me and treated her she would have died!" I yelled back.

"That's enough!" Kazuki ordered, as he noticed Souma was going to start yelling again.

"Tsume told you his reason and it's a good one. Let's just leave it at that." Kazuki calmly ordered, as I looked up just in time to see both Souma and Tsubasa nodding in agreement.

"Now then what do you want to ask?" Tsubasa asked, as I sighed.

"I wanted to ask once again to be put in charge of the cells." I saw all three of them sigh, as they all looked at me.

"We've been over that already and we all said no to it…it's too risky." Tsubasa calmly explained, as I sighed.

"Tsubasa none of us had to go there to choose a partner, but…they all came from there except Miyako. Makoto told me that there's no order in the cells and the guards spend more time raping them then their jobs. I'm asking you to send me there to reestablish order." I calmly spoke, as I lowered my head to my brothers.

"Raping? Makoto has been teaching you more about her home land." Tsubasa coldly asked, as I lowered my head once again.

"Yes…she's taught me a lot about it, but that has nothing to do with this." I calmly answered.

Understanding that Tsubasa was trying to teach me that her world is nothing like ours there was no such thing, as rape. Besides I'm sure not even half of our kingdom knew what that word means.

"I am sorry Tsume, but you're a prince and that is no place for a prince. Now than you should return to the west wing and tell the others we will be back soon." Tsubasa calmly ordered, as I bowed to them and left.

_'If I can't go because I'm a prince than I'll go as a normal towns person.'_ I thought, as an idea popped into my head, as I ran back to the west wing.

**..................................................................................................**

I entered and was greeted by Otoha who told me Girochi and Miyako where out for a walk and Makoto was still in the room.

"Otoha I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone." I calmly said, as Otoha could tell from my tone that this was important.

"I promise." She answered, as we sat down.

"I'm not going to sit back and let what's been happening in the cells happen anymore…I'm going to go work at the cells, but not as prince Tsume. I'm going as simple normal Tsume from one of the near by towns." I smirked, as I started telling Otoha my plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I fixed the ages in this one as well I thought about how I made them so old before and thought it would be best to change them to 20 instead, but that's really the only change ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

I opened the door to my room and peeked my head in.

"Hey Tsume come in! Come in!" Makoto happily yelled, as I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to check and see how you both were doing." I lightly smiled, as I noticed Makoto had one of her up to no good smirks on her face.

"You're just the guy I wanted to see, so I'm guessing you're the one who changed and treated Hime right." I heard the teasing in Makoto's voice, as I saw the golden haired girl's face turn bright red.

"If you mean Himeko than yes I did. Unless you wanted Girochi to do it, then maybe I should have asked him to stay." I teased back, as I saw her smirk grow.

"Your getting better at it…give it a few years and you'll be up to my level." Makoto's tone of voice was the happiest I have heard, since she has been here.

"I guess so…anyway I think we should stop teasing Himeko before we make her fever come back. I just wanted to make sure you both were alright and to remind you that Himeko still needs rest." I calmly explained.

"I know don't worry I'm going to leave soon." Makoto smirked, as I bowed to them both and headed for the door.

"Hey Tsume can you wait by the door…I need to talk to you and I don't want you running off on me." I nodded yes to her and left the room.

I just closed the door, as I heard voices speaking inside the room.

_"You look surprised Hime?" _Makoto's voice softly spoke.

_"It's just…out of everyone you hated men the most." _Himeko's soft voice responded.

_"I know…but for some reason Tsume is different. I feel very soothed and at ease when he is around, besides I am Souma's female partner so I'm always around high up nobles." _I sighed, as I backed away from the door and waited.

_'That's right I forgot…Makoto told me that in her village women ruled and men were treated like slaves. The men rose up and attacked there village killing everyone…it didn't matter if they were there daughters they still killed them. I can see now why Himeko would be surprise, especially if Makoto hated men the most.'_ I sighed, as I soon heard the door open and close and looked to see Makoto standing there.

"She's going to sleep now." Makoto smiled, as I nodded.

"What is it you want to ask me?" I asked, as we both walked away from my room and sat down in the near by chairs.

"I wanted to know how long Hime will be staying…I hope Tsubasa will let her stay at lest until she feels better." Makoto calmly said, as I could hear the pain and sadness in her voice, as she lowered her head.

"Well she'll be here a lot longer then that. I mean after all she is my female partner, so she'll be living here from now on." I calmly explained, as Makoto's head shout up and she grinned at me.

"So you did see something you liked. I knew it you are a guy after all, you sly dog." Makoto teased.

I couldn't help the small smirk of amusement that made it's way onto my face, but I was happy to hear her normal happy teasing tone of voice rather than her sad one.

"That has nothing to do with it…it's just I feel like it should be that way." I calmly explained still seeing her grinning at me.

"Anyway would you like her to stay with you in your room or should I get a room ready for her?" I asked, as I saw Makoto's grin grow.

"Nope I think she's fine where she is."

"You do know that's my room…unless you're trying to kick me out of my room?" I asked.

"Nope you'll be staying in that room with her." Makoto said, as I was now really lost.

"But I'm a male…are you sure you want us to share a room. I mean not even you and Souma share a room…" I asked confused on why her grin was only growing.

"I know what you are Tsume, but…I think you'd be good for her. When I first got here I wasn't myself I really didn't like the idea of being the female partner of a man, after all I really hated men. That and I was token away from Hime…but I met you and after that night I started to feel more relaxed and soothed........ I got to know you and the others, and it didn't take me long to start acting like my old self." Makoto calmly explained, as she lowered her head covering her bluish eyes.

"Hime isn't her old self…......right now she's terrified of everyone and she doesn't trust anyone, except for me of course, but that's only because we are best friends. I already know that if I have her stay with me she will only be her self with me and…I want her to be the way she was…with out me being at her side. Lets face it someday we all will have to go back to that hell of a building and hell I was here first so I might end up going back before her…I want to make sure by then she has at lest one other person she can warm up too. If I could warm up to you…if I feel soothed and at ease around you then I know she will too." Makoto calmly explained, as I noticed she made her self stop.

"I'll watch over her Makoto, but you can't cut your self completely out of her life…I'm her partner now and I'll keep her safe your have my word." I calmly tried to reassure Makoto knowing leaving her best friend in the care of a male was not only the hardest thing to do, but the scariest as well.

"Thank you…" Makoto managed to say, as I stood up.

"Time flew by it's already night…maybe you should head to bed early…after all you can spend all the time you want with Himeko now that she'll be living with us." I lightly smiled, as Makoto lifted her head and smiled back.

"Your right…just try to control your self…I know you liked what you saw and that's why she's here." I smirked, as I was happy to hear her teasing me again, as I bowed my head to her.

"See you tomorrow Tsume and don't forget to have control alright." Makoto teased, as she stood up and headed for her room.

"For the last time I'm not like those pigs!" I teased back, as she opened her door and smiled at me, as she went into her room.

'_I'm glad that she warmed up to me….....'_ I thought, as I walked over to my room and went in.

I looked to see Himeko was fast asleep; I smiled, as I went and sat down against the wall across from the bed.

_'I wonder if I really sooth them…I mean I know that I'm a girl and that might have something to do with it. It makes sense for them to feel soothed and at ease around there own kind, but…I wonder if it works for all of them. And if so…I wonder why.'_ I thought, as I sighed, as a whole lot of questions started forming in my mind.

I went and was holding my mothers clear blue crystal in my hand, as I was looking at it. I slowly closed my eyes, as sleep slowly took over me, as I let the neck lace go and was asleep.

**.................................................................................................................................... **

**The next morning**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked over at my bed to see Himeko was still fast asleep, a smile came over my face, as I stood up and walked over to the bed side.

_"Once again I fell into a deep sleep and I wasn't....I didn't have that nightmare again......Maybe I'm not the only one who can sooth people." _I thought, as I sat down in the chair.

I went and lightly placed my hand on her forehead to see if her fever was gone yet, but I quickly pulled away when I saw her eyes slowly open.

"Good morning Himeko....how did you sleep?" I softly asked, as I noticed she was looking at me with her sleepy violet eyes.

I soon noticed that she slowly backed away and was curled up more, as the blanket was covering her face. Until the only thing I could see were those beautiful violet eyes that had more life in them than when I brought her here. I simply smiled at her, as I sat at her side.

"You don't have to speak, but would you please nod yes or no to my questions. That way I'll know if your feeling better or if you need more medicine alright." I calmly explained, as I saw her nod yes to me.

"Alright...does your head hurt?" I asked.

She nodded no

"Are you in any pain?"

She nodded yes.

"Is it from your wounds?"

She nodded yes, as I smiled and nodded my head to her. I slowly stood up making sure not to scare her into thinking I was going to hurt her.

"Then I'll let Makoto and Otoha know that way they can retreat your wounds." I calmly explained.

I was noticing that my tone was very gentle and soft, as I headed for the door, as I was reaching to open it.

"Umm...."

I heard, as I looked over at the golden haired female who was now my partner.

"Yes?" I asked, as I waited for her to speak.

"Thank you....for everything...."She quietly spoke, as I smiled warmly at her.

"Your welcome Himeko." I bowed my head to her, as I opened the door and left the room.

Leaving the door a little open for her just in case.

**.......................................................................................................................**

**A few weeks later.**

"So what do you think Otoha?!" I happily said, as I was in a light gray chihaya and a dark brown hakuma.

I had just put the brown cape over me, as I smiled.

"Wow you look like a normal town's person, especially with that thing on your head." Otoha smiled, as she looked at my head, which instead of my mid-night black hair it was messy dark brown.

"Yeah it's called a wig…I kind of got it a while ago." I smirked, as I could feel Otoha gaze on me.

"You've done this before huh Chikane." Otoha smiled when she saw that I froze.

"I haven't heard you call me by my real name for a long time…it's nice." I smiled, as we both stood up.

"So how do I look for my first day?" I asked, with a smile.

"You look great and if anyone asks I'll tell them your training out in the woods." Otoha smiled, as I nodded yes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright heading back to the west wing on your own?" I asked, since we where outside in the near by woods.

"I'll be fine besides I'm going to meet Makoto and Himeko soon. Since Himeko is feeling better we want her to see what life is like outside of the cells." Otoha smiled warmly, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm glad she's doing better."

"Yes she's almost as good, as new and I hear Makoto is still teasing you about you changing and treating her." I could hear Otoha voice in teasing mode.

"You heard right." I sighed.

"She keeps teasing me and making Himeko blush, but I wonder if she new the turth what she'd say then." I lightly laughed to myself at the sight of Makoto in shock.

"It's too bad she'll never know...." Otoha calmly said, as I sighed.

"Well then I'll see you later Otoha." I bowed to her and ran off.

"Bye Chikane!" Otoha yelled, as I looked over my shoulder to see her walking back to the palace.

**.................................................................................................................**

It didn't take me long to get to the black building hidden in the woods. I looked in aw at how big it was; as I soon noticed a man standing at what looked to be the way inside.

"Hey you what are you doing here?" The man yelled, as I soon stopped in front of him.

"I'm here for my first day." I calmly explained, as I saw him smirk.

"O yeah I forgot we are getting a new guard today. Well welcome to the bottom of the kingdom." The man's voice sounded a mix of anger and amusement, as I looked at him.

He smirked at me, as he was in the same outfit as me; he has wild light brown hair that was spiky and cold smug grayish eyes. He looked to be in his 30's, as he went and grabbed his keys and held them in his big hands.

"Well your lucky you got the morning sift. I guess I'll tell you how things work around here." He smugly said, as I looked at him and was ready to learn.

"There are three shift's morning, afternoon, and night. Morning is really slow nobody comes here in the morning, mostly because there all busy with whatever they do. Afternoon is kind of slow, but it get's busy towards the night. Night is the busiest time for the cells, that's when everyone is done with their day and just want to have fun. Now there are just four keys on this ring and they are all marked." He explained, as he pointed at the biggest key that had a black peace of cloth tied to it.

I noticed that there was a red, blue, and green cloth tied to the other keys.

"The black one is to open the cell's entrance the way into the building and all the doors the separate each part. The green one opens all the cells in the front part, the red one opens all the cells in the middle, and the blue opens all the cells at the end. You'll see once we go inside what I mean, now your job is to walk around and watch them. You will have to open some of the cells for guys and get the girl they want out for them and I'll be showing you where you take them. The only other time you open the cells is if someone is fighting and you have to break it up or you think one of them is dead. Your going to need this, if you want to open the cells." He explained, as he gave me a black whip.

I took it and felt sick to my stomach I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use it.

"Now that I got that covered let's go inside so that I can show you where everything is at, by the way my names Kaji and you are?" He asked, as I snapped my self out of it trying to remember everything he just told me.

"My names Tsume." I grinned, as he smirked at me.

"I've heard of you, your that thief that lives in the forest right?" He asked, as I sighed.

"Yeah that's me…but I got caught and so they sent me to work here." I explained trying to sound smug like him, since if I acted to calm he might think I act to much like a higher up.

"I see now that make sense, since guards only get stuck working here if they're being punished like me and Hoshi the other guy that works here both got caught stealing something really important and well here we are. Looks like all three of us are thieves." He smirked, as I smirked back, as he took the keys and opened the door.

"So how old are you anyway…I mean this is the first time I've seen you here?" Kaji asked, as we both headed inside the building.

"I just turned 15 a few days ago…so this is my first time I've been here." I smirked, but for the first time in my life I was cursing my training, because as soon, as I walked inside the dim damped building.

I wanted to throw up the smell of filth was so strong and made me even more sick, as Kaji noticed me and laughed.

"Don't worry you'll get use to the stench of these pigs soon enough. Come on let's get going I really want to get home so I can get some sleep." Kaji smugly said, as he started walking and opened the first door, as I followed, but boy was it hard to keep my eyes open.

I slowly got used to the smell enough to look around, I felt even more sick when we had stopped at the front of the building.

"Now then this is the front, as you can see we keep all the little brats here. The green key is the one that opens their cells, and don't under estimate them. Just because they are small doesn't mean they wont try anything, but you don't really have to open their cells. That is unless they are of age than you move them to the middle. Come on." Kaji ordered, as we started walking through the wide hall way.

I noticed that there were at lest 10 females in each cell, all in the same shape, as Himeko and Makoto. All of them filthy, wounded, and scared. I could see the fear in all of their eyes, as we walked past each cell. I soon noticed that the reason it smelled so bad was because there were no windows. I had only seen one or two here and there, but that was it, and it was really warm within the building. I soon turned away and kept looking straight ahead; after all it seemed that my staring at them was scaring them more.

"Hey kid you better suck it up…then again I bet you wont last long. All new guys last a day and after they go running to king Tsubasa to change there punishment. It's too bad Hoshi and I can't do that…anyway you might want to get closer we are heading towards the middle and boy are these ones wild." His voice was really starting to anger me, since he kept talking as if they weren't human. he opened the door, as we left.

I soon noticed a gap between the front and middle, as if we walked into another wide hall way.

"Kaji why is there a gap?" I asked, as I was walking closer to him.

"To keep the area's separated. We don't really want them to start planning anything." Kaji explained, as I noticed he was getting his whip ready, as he opened the door and we entered the middle part of the building.

"Now this is the middle and, as you can see these are the ones of age, and the ones that have the most fight. If you ever enter one of these cells make sure you have your whip ready. The red key is what opens these cells." Kaji explained, as we started walking down the long wide hall way again.

I looked and noticed that it was the same as the front, but there were about 15 females to a cell and they all looked far more wounded, and their eyes were not filled with fear. They have cold angry eyes, as I soon turned away and just kept following him.

"Listen kid I bet Hoshi put you on this shift because your new, but once you learn the ropes you'll be able to do afternoon and even night. So don't get use to it being to easy and try not to fall asleep I know it get's boring, but just deal with it." Kaji sounded a bit smug and cocky, as he hit my back.

I grinned back, as I was holding back the feeling of just knocking him out and letting them all go. The middle was much longer than the front, as we finally reached the door and side hall way that split the teens from the adults, as we entered the door.

"Well kid this is the end, this is where all the older ones are kept and ones that already had a son and are just in here till they die." Kaji explained, as we both just stood at the entrance of the end.

I looked around to see that a lot of these female's eyes had no life left in them it was just as Kaji said. They are just waiting for death to take them. Unlike the cells in front and middle there were only 5 or 6 females in a cell, as I felt Kaji hit my back again.

"Well kid that's the basics of the cells, now the blue key opens these cells, but you only open them when you're getting a dead body out. Now I just have to show you where you take them when a male picks them and then you're on your own." Kaji grinned, as we both left the end, and started walking down the wide hall way that was the gap between the middle and end.

We soon stopped, as I noticed that it wasn't, as dim anymore. I looked and saw a wall that had a long row of doors against it.

"Now if you ever have a male come and ask for a female you just bring them here. You open one of the doors." Kaji explained, as he opened the closest door.

"Once she's in here you'll have to chain her wrist chains to that long chain. See it on the ground." Kaji pointed at the chain, as I nodded.

"After you do that you leave and when the male is done he'll let you know and you'll just unchain her and take her back to her cell. Understand." Kaji looked at me, as I nodded yes to him.

"Now inside is a whip and some food and sake, things that the male might need while inside the room, but it's you first day and I'm sure you're not going to get anyone. So if you're really bored it'd be alright if you took one of the females into one of these. I mean Hoshi and I do it all the time and the guards that use to work here did it too. Besides you're of age and you haven't enjoyed having fun with them, I mean they are a waist of life, but still there is nothing more fun." His voice was now pissing me off, as I was fighting myself from not killing him.

I only could manage to nod yes to him, as we left the room and he closed the door. We both headed back to the entrance of the cells.

_'Makoto wasn't kidding this building really is like hell…I don't understand how we can do this. They maybe females, but…they are still living humans. I really wish Tsubasa, Kazuki and Souma could see this; it might make them change their minds and help them. Then again the nobles and people like it this way, so their hands are tied._' I sighed, as I soon noticed that Kaji had stopped and we where at the entrance.

"Alright kid here are the keys and Hoshi will be here for afternoon shift which is at lunch. These pigs already ate, so you don't have to worry about feeding them and if the smell is too much for you just stand outside like I was alright. O and one more thing you see this." Kaji said, as he handed the keys to me and was pointing to a huge bord on the wall by the door.

"This will tell you when you work again...see for this week you work today and tomorrow mornings. It's marked with morning, afternoon, and night. And to tell use apart we each have a color like mine is gray, Hoshi's is light blue and you are black. If you have any more questions ask Hoshi when he gets here. He'll answer them and he's much better at explaining then I am." Kaji grinned, as I nodded my head yes to him.

"Good. You know I'm really hoping you stay on kid, you might really make a good guard. Good luck see you later." He smirked, as he smacked my back and left the building.

I kept my head lowered until I felt he was gone and then I lifted my head and glared at the door.

"You stupid pig!" I yelled, as I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I took a deep breath, as I felt a bit calmer now. _'Well I'm in the cells, now the question is what do I do next?'_ I thought, as I sighed and looked behind me at the door and behind it was the long dim hallway that was the calls.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**sorry that it took so long, but work and school just keep getting in the way. **

**I know it's a bit longer, but I really wanted to get to when Chikane was inside the cells. **

**Well now you've seen what the cells look like now the question is how much can Chikane help them. Will she meet Reiko and Korona soon or maybe someone moe important? **

**You'll have to keep reading to find out I hope you liked it ^-^ (Please review and sorry for any mistakes) **

**Thank you ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

_'Alright first things first I need to see what I have to use.'_ I thought, as I started looking around the entrance for any buckets, rags, or anything else that would help me.

It took me awhile to go through that cluttered place before I found two old buckets and a few rags. I went and grabbed one of the buckets and ran out of the cells I remembered seeing a small stream near by and after I filled it with water. I returned back to the cells, once back inside I grabbed the rags and opened the door that lead into that hell of a place.

_'Alright I'll start from the front and work my way up…I hope I at lest get done with the young ones…'_ I thought, as I looked around and sighed, at the sight of the young girls curled up together and shaking with fear.

I went and sat down in front of the first cell on the right hand side, as I had no chose but to stare at them, since I need to see how badly they were wounded. At first they all backed away into the darkness making it very hard to see, but I had all the time in the world, besides I wanted them to see I wasn't going to harm them. So I sat there and waited trying to see if I really could sooth other females. It felt like forever, but in reality it was only a half an hour or so, when I finally noticed that all 10 of the young girl's slowly stopped shaking and were staring back at me. I could still see fear within there sad eyes, but a new feeling to them was now there as well.

_'Otoha did say curiosity was a very strong feeling that it could make even the most frightened person relax just to see what was going on…I believe she was right.'_ I felt a light smile on my face, as I sighed.

"Why are you staring at us?!" A voice asked, as I looked to see the oldest looking one out of the cell staring back at me with fire in her dark green eyes.

I couldn't help but smirk, since when I first heard her voice I thought Makoto was inside here with me. Her tone sounded just like Makoto when she was angry, as I looked at the young girl. _'She looks to be about 7…'_ I thought, as I lowered my head to her.

"I'm sorry for staring, but I wanted you all to relax before I entered your cell. After all it would be rude to enter your home especially when all of you are in such a frighten state." I calmly explained, as I lifted my head to see they all had confused looks on their faces.

"I'm glad you are talking to me…my names Tsume would you do me the honor of telling me yours." I smiled, as I could see the look of confusion on the young 7 year olds face.

"Why do you want to know? Why are you being so weird?" The girl asked, as I noticed that she must be the protector of this cell since all the younger girl's where hiding behind her.

"I would like to call you by something and it seems your name would be the best thing…" I said, as I lowered my head to them once again.

"I do not think I'm acting weird…I have always been like this." I calmly said, as I kept my head down waiting for the 7 year old to make her next move.

"My names Kyoko…but I'm not telling you anyone else's names! If they tell you it'll be because they want to!" Kyoko snapped back, as I lifted my head and smiled.

"Your parents named you well…it's such a nice name and it suits you." I softly answered, as I noticed one of the girl's tugging on Kyoko's torn up and filthy red chihaya sleeve.

"Sis?" The younger girl who looked to be 5 whispered, as I could see much more fear within her light hazel eyes then in any of the others.

"Don't worry…I know what I'm doing." Kyoko smiled at the younger girl, as she messed up the 5 year olds already messy light brown hair. She soon looked back up at me.

"Kyoko it looks like a lot of you are hurt…I wish to enter your cell so I can clean and treat all of your wounds as much, as I can. Will you allow me to enter?" I calmly asked, as I could see the mix of surprise and confusion on the 7 year olds face growing.

She went and was messing up her shoulder length, and already messy and dirty dark brown hair.

"I guess I have too, but if you try to hurt any of them, I'll get you." She coldly ordered, as I bowed my head to her.

"You have my word that I will do nothing to harm any of you within not only this cell, but also the whole building." I calmly and softly spoke, as I lifted up my head and slowly rose to my feet.

I grabbed the bucket of water and rags, as I entered the cell. Once I closed the door behind me I knelt down a little ways away from them.

"Now than please come closer that way I can have a better look at how badly you are all." I calmly said, as I noticed that none of them moved, as they all were looking at Kyoko.

"You're not trying to trick us…right?" Kyoko asked, as she was glaring at me with those cold yet sad dark green eyes.

"Not at all I gave you my word…even though a lot of us males have forgotten what that means, it doesn't mean we all have." I explained, as I could hear Kyoko sigh.

"Alright you win this time, but only because you'll be able to stop their pain…other wise I wouldn't have let you in!" Kyoko pointed out, as I smirked.

_'She's just like a little Makoto…I wish Makoto could meet her someday.'_I thought, as I looked to see Kyoko stood up and slowly walked over to me. She went and knelt down in front of me, but she made sure there was some distance in between us. She lifted up her sleeve to show a huge cut down the top of her arm. I went and gently touched her arm, as I noticed that the wound was fresh.

_'By the looks of it she got it within two days.'_ I thought, as I removed my hand and grabbed one of the rags soaking it first and then ringing out some of the water; after I was done I went and started cleaning her wound. I felt her arm move once I touched her cut with the water, as I was waiting to see if she would pull away, but she just closed her eyes and let me continue.

_'I see now she's trying to show the others that it's alright…such a brave little girl, or should I say young lady.'_ I thought, as I looked to see that the other 9 girl's were slowly coming over to us, as I kept cleaning Kyoko's wound.

"You wound isn't that old...how did you get it?" I softly asked, as I noticed the 7 year old lowered her head.

"That stupid jerk did it...My sister and I were caught about 4 days ago and well........The one before you decided to see how far his whip could go." Kyoko calmly explained, as she stopped talking.

"I see.....I'm sorry to hear it." I calmly answered, as I kept cleaning her wound.

It didn't take me long to clean and treat her wound.

"There you are all clean. How does it feel?" I asked, as Kyoko opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It feels better…" Kyoko lowered her head to me, as I stared at her.

"Thank you…" She whispered, as I smiled.

"Your welcome." I happily said, as she lifted her head and I saw her face was a little red.

"Anyway…you should take care of the others." Kyoko soon snapped out of it, as she moved aside to let me treat the other girl's.

After I finished that cell it was much easier to treat the other girl's, after all they all where surprised that I wasn't trying to hurt them at all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was now towards the end of the front, as i noticed that the females were becoming older, as I got closer to the end. I decided to sit outside the last cell, since it looked like the females in this cell were 13 and 14 year olds, and they looked a mix of angry and afraid. As I looked I couldn't keep the image of Otoha out of my mind, after all if I had not found away to keep her with use she would have......and then there was Makoto and.......and.... I stopped, as Himeko's image entered my mind.

_'All of them went through so much..........' _I thought, as I sighed.

"Hey are you going to just stare at us all day?" A voice asked, as it snapped me out of it.

I noticed the voice was one of the 14 year olds, as she was looking at me with her angry yet sad light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry....I kind of blacked out for awhile..." I calmly explained, as I noticed everyone eyes were once again on me.

"I see so I hear you are cleaning and treating wounds.........why are you doing that?" She asked, as I lightly smiled at her.

"I want to help all of you...........I don't agree with how you are all treated. I'm sorry I can't do more to help........I know this isn't really enough, but it's all I can do for now........." I explained, as I lowered my head to her to show her that I was truly sorry for not being able to do more.

"I see......you really are a weird one.........but still we'll take any help we can get. I'm not saying we'll all trust you I'm sure the middle girl's are going to try and kill you, but.........I can tell you aren't like those other pigs. I'm not sure what but your different then them.....so if you need help calming someone down or anything like that you can always ask for my help." She calmly said, as I saw she was messing up her mid-back messy brownish white hair.

"Thank you.........by the way my name is Tsume and yours is?" I asked, as I stood up.

"My names Aya." The 14 year old smiled, as I returned the smile.

"It's nice to meet you Aya." I soon entered her cell and started treating all of the females in that cell, as Aya told me a little background on everyone in the front.

It would seem that in each area there is one person who is in charge of the cells they watch over and protect the others, as much as they can and it would seem that it is normally the oldest one not only in the cell, but the oldest one in the whole area. Aya knew a little bit about each female in the front, like where they came from if they were born here or captured. Each of the girl's families and who their parents are and so much more. I was surprised that she knew all of this and she hadn't even met all of them face to face.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As time past I soon stood up, as I noticed all of the girl's in the cell were starting to fall asleep and not only in Aya's cell, but all of the other cells, as well. I went and was going to leave when I felt a light tug. I looked to see that Aya was holding onto my cape.

"Hey Tsume.......you should go visit the end soon..........before she's gone." Was all Aya managed to say before falling to sleep in the group of girl's.

I looked confused, as I left the cell and started walking down towards the exit of the building, after all I needed to change the water and clean the rags before moving on.

_'What did she mean..............could she still be?'_ I thought, as I soon shook my head to get rid of the thought, as I looked into all of the cells, as I passed them.

_'I guess it makes them feel safe, but it still isn't the best thing for them.'_ I thought, as I had soon left the building and was now at the stream.

_'It's warm enough in the building, as it is…them all sleeping together like that just makes them warmer, which makes them weaker…'_ I thought, as I sighed.

I soon finished cleaning everything out and had fresh water, as I headed back I noticed that time really did pass by fast.

_'It's already almost lunch…I wont be able to finish the middle, but I am glad I was able to at lest help the younger ones.'_ I thought with a sigh, as I walked back to the black building and re-entered that hell of a place.

I walked quietly through the front making sure not to wake the tried children, as I soon found myself standing in front of the door that led to the older females. I took a deep breath and let it out before entering the middle part as soon, as I closed the door behind me I could feel the cold glares all around me. I went and decided to do things differently this time, as I walked through I looked into each cell. That way I could see exactly how many of them where inside a cell and how bad their injures were.

I kept my ears opened, as I soon started to her them whispering. _"It's a new guy…he was the one stupid was showing around." "I wonder what he did to get stuck working here." "Who cares he's going to be the same, as the other two. Just watch he's probably walking through to see which ones he likes." "The last thing we needed was another one to deal with…the other two are bad enough, as is." _

"Hey you!" I soon stopped and looked over at the cell to my right.

I was now towards the middle of the hall way, as I headed for the cell and knelt down in front of it.

"Yes?" I asked.

I made sure my tone was more stern then soft. The last thing I wanted was for these females to think they could win against me or think I was weak.

"What's the bucket for?" The voice asked, as I couldn't see who was talking to me since she was hiding in the darkness of the cell.

"It has water in it…I came to clean and treat any wounds any of you may have." I explained, as I heard a light laugh within the cell.

"Really well that's a new one…what kind of trick are you trying to pull." The voice said, as I felt every nearby female's eyes on me.

I lightly smirked, as I tried to see if I could see who I was talking too.

"No trick…why would I need to trick any of you. If I wanted one of you all I would have to do is go in and get you." I coldly and calmly explained, as I heard the same light laugh.

"I guess your right about that."

"If I may…you can see me but I can not see you…why don't you come into the light?" I asked, as I noticed that it grew silent.

"I guess that's fair, after all I would get a better look at you, as well." The voice said, as someone rose to there feet and walked out of the darkness.

"Well you're really young I was expecting some old pervert, but I guess the guards are just getting younger." The voice coldly said, as I looked up and froze.

_'It can't be…'_I thought, as a flash of the oldest of the females, the oldest one that came with Makoto and Himeko went through my mind. Her short rust colored hair was still, as messy as it was in my memory. Her reddish colored eyes filled with much more hate then that night.

_'It's really her…this is Makoto's older sister…'_ I thought, as I stood up.

"Reiko." I calmly said, as I soon felt something grab my cape and pull me against the cells bars.

"What did you say?! How the hell do you know my name?!" The older woman yelled, as I noticed it was her hand that was holding me against the cell.

I gave no answer, as I smirked at her.

_'Now I know where Makoto gets her short temper from…'_ I thought, as I was laughing to myself.

"Answer me!" Reiko ordered, as I looked up at her.

"Makoto told me." I answered, as I saw that Reiko froze and had a surprised look on her face.

"What did you say?" She calmly asked.

"Makoto told me your name and about your home….it's nice to meet you Reiko. Makoto told me a lot about you; after all you are her older sister." I calmly answered, as I noticed her grip was only getting tighter.

"If you talked to her then that means…..that means a man has her…" Reiko calmly spoke, as I soon felt her hand slap my face.

I simply turned my head back and continued to stare at her.

"Where is she?! Who has her?!" Reiko ordered, as I smirked.

"I have a better idea Reiko. How about I make you a deal? If I bring Makoto with me tomorrow then you have to help me."

"What do you mean help you?" She asked.

"I need your help when it comes to entering these cells. If I bring her to visit you from time to time you have to promise to help me enter all of these cells."

"Why don't you just use your whip?" She asked, as I could see a bit of confusion in her hate filled reddish eyes.

"I want to show you all that I'm not like the others…that I'm not just some pig in her to rape you." I answered.

I saw a small smirk on Reiko's face, as she slowly released me.

"Very well I agree to your deal." I bowed my head to her, as I soon heard someone.

"That must be Hoshi…Then I'll bring her tomorrow." I bowed to her, as I grabbed the bucket along with the rags and ran off.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Once I closed the door that lead to the cells I looked to see another man standing there.

"There you are…What's that for?" He asked, as he was looking at the bucket and rags.

"I was using this so that I could try to wash out some of the smell." I calmly explained, as I put the bucket and rags down.

"I see. You must be Tsume my name is Hoshi. I'm the one in charge of the cells." His calm, cold sounding voice was much different the Kaji's cocky smug tone.

His cold light blue eyes stared at me, as I stared back. He is in the same out fit, as me as he was messing up his messy snow white hair.

"Your really young I thought you'd be older…" Hoshi sighed, as I looked at him confused.

"I just hope you have the guts for this job kid…you have yet to see the real darkness of this place." He calmly explained, as I smirked.

"I'll be fine." I answered, as I saw he too was in his 30's just like Kaji.

"I guess your right…anyway do you have any questions?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes…where do the females who are pregnant stay?" I asked, as I remembered that none of the females inside the cells I had seen were with child.

"I'll show you some other time, but they are kept in another part of the building. Once we find out one of the females are with child we keep them in a small room and give them enough food and water for them and the baby to live off of. Once they give birth we decide where they go depending on the gender of the baby. If it's a male she'll be allowed to stay with him till he is 5 years old, if it's a female she'll stay in that room un till we know that they can safely return to the cells." He calmly explained, as I lowered my head.

"I see…"

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes where do you go to get their food and are these all of the females? I mean I thought there would be more?" I asked, as I saw a smirk grew onto Hoshi's face.

"You know I think you'll do just fine. Anyway I'll show you where to get the food when the time comes for you to feed them." He explained, as he was staring at me.

"And your right there are more females, but the high up nobles don't think they should have to come slum with us. So they come by from time to time and pick some females and take them to another building just for them. The last one to be taken there was that one pretty blonde that pince Tsume made his partner. But she wasn't there for long so I don't think she was touched by any of those pigs, but she was a favorite here that's for sure. Any way anything else." Hoshi explained, as he looked at me.

I lowered my head, as I nodded no to him.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Tsume and I hope you will be staying." He smiled, as I bowed my head to him and left.

_'So Himeko was.........I mean these pigs they.........I can't even think of what she must have went through. Dammit I have to do something about this! We can't just let them keep being treated like their nothing......their all humans!' _I thought, as I ran off as fast, as I could.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**Later.**

The first thing I did was run off to my secret hiding spot. I had decided to stop thinking about what I had just learned and decided to try and make Himeko as happy, as I could. After all it was now my job to keep her safe and happy, as her partner.

_'No one has ever found me here, besides I can't go back home in this.'_ I thought, as I went to the tree and saw that my royal cloths were inside the small whole.

_'Right where I left them…now to wash up before going back.'_ I thought, as I took off my cape.

It's a good thing that my hiding spot has a small pound nearby, as I took off my light gray chihaya and dark brown hakuma and went into the water.

_'It's so nice and cool.'_ I thought, as I started to wash off, but the events that had just happened and everything I learned kept going through my mind.

_'How is it we can just sit back and let them be treated like that…Kaji and Hoshi both said the same thing that I got it easy. I wonder how bad it is at night? I don't think I ever want to work night, after all if I do that means I'm the one who will have to go inside the cells and drag out the girl's…'_ I sighed, as the thought of doing that to them made me sick.

I soon pushed those thought's aside and finished up quickly and changed into my royal out fit, as I put my black cape on.

I went and put my normal cloths away and started walking.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It wasn't long before I could see the palace, as I kept walking. I soon stopped and knelt down on one knee, as I was holding my chest where my heart is tightly.

_'What the.......why does my heart hurt?'_I thought, as I soon heard yelling and the recognized that voice.

_'Otoha!' _I thought as I quickly stood up and started running towards the yelling. Remembering that Otoha, Makoto, and Himeko where going to be having a picnic outside today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chikane met Reiko and promises to bring Makoto with her. Which means she'll have to let Makoto know about her new life, let's just hope Makoto wont tell anyone or Chikane wont be able to help any more. Not only that there is still someone she has to meet. You'll have to keep reading to find out who? ^-^**

**(Please review^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING **

**Also to let eveyone know I went back and changed a few things like Chikane and Himeko are now 20 instead of 22 so I just wanted to let you know ^-^ Thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey let go!" Makoto ordered, as one of the three guards had pinned her against a nearby tree.

He went and punched her across the face, as she was glaring at him.

"How dare scum like you talk to me like that! Just because you're a royal partner doesn't mean you're above me!" The guard yelled, as Makoto kept glaring at him her once warm bluish eyes now ice cold.

"Release her…" Otoha calmly spoke, as one of the other guards looked at her and grabbed her.

He quickly put her in a headlock, as he smirked when he felt her trying to get free.

"Look at this one! This peace of scum thinks she can order us around too!" The guard smugly spoke, as his grin grew in amusement since she was trying so hard to get free.

The leader of the three guards had already pinned Himeko to the ground and was already over her.

"Hey guys this one is the newest…she's the one that belongs to that woman lover." He teased, as his face was now only inches away from Himeko's.

"That's right prince Tsume made her his partner just a few weeks ago right. Hey that must mean she hasn't been touched, after all everyone knows he's too much of a woman lover to ever do anything with one." One guard teased, as they all started laughing.

"Let go! Leave her alone!" Makoto yelled, as she was trying harder to get free.

The guard noticed that as he tighten his grip on her black cape. They all stopped laughing, as he punched Makoto across the face once again.

"Don't order us around you little bitch!" The guard yelled, as he had a small smirk of amusement on his face.

"Hey if woman lover isn't man enough to do it. Then hell why not…I could use a little fun right now." He smirked, as Himeko was trying to get free, but her wounds weren't fully healed.

So she was unable to do anything at all, as the guard was just smirking at her enjoying the pain he was causing, and he hadn't even started his 'fun' yet.

"Go ahead, it's not like anyone would know. Besides I hear the royal's pick really good women." The other two laughed.

"Well then." The guard said, as he was moving closer to Himeko.

Himeko closed her eyes tightly, as she felt his hands undoing her robes. _'No! Not again…help! Please help……Tsume!'_Himeko thought, as she waited for the man to start, as well, as her pain. Himeko soon felt his weight lifted up off of her, as she slowly opened now teary violet eyes.

* * *

I looked down at my female partner and saw that her light blue chihaya was completely undone. I knelt down in front of her, as I took off my black cape and covered her in it.

"Everything's alright now…your safe." I calmly whispered with a light smile, as I saw she nodded her head to me.

I took that as a sign that she understood, so I stood up and turned to face the man I had just thrown off of her.

"Prince Tsume?" All three of them sounded so surprised, as I went over and grabbed the man and lifted him up by his neck.

"How dare you touch my partner?!" I coldly spoke, as I could see the fear growing in his brown eyes, as I was glaring at him with my now killer cold royal blue eyes.

I went and punched his stomach extremely hard, as I heard at lest two or more of his ribs crack. He closed his eyes tightly, as he was trying to get free.

"You two release them now!" I ordered, as the other two guards released both Otoha and Makoto.

Who once freed ran behind me and too Himeko's side. I threw the guard hard back on the ground and glared at the other two, as they both dropped down to one knee and lowered their heads to me.

"Take him and get out of here!" I ordered, as they both stood up and came over to collect their leader.

I went over to the three of them.

"If you ever touch any of them again I'll kill you! Understand!" I coldly whispered just loud enough for all three of them to hear me.

"Yes sire." They all answered, as a small smirk appeared on my face at the sound of the fear growing in their voices.

I backed away, as they ran off. I took a deep breath to calm down before turning around to face the three females. I went and knelt down next to them, as I saw Makoto was holding Himeko in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" I calmly asked, as both Otoha and Makoto looked up at me.

"Yes thank you Tsume." Otoha smiled warmly at me, as I nodded to her.

"I'm alright too…thank you Tsume." Makoto smiled, as I smirked at her.

I noticed Himeko's body was shaking, as she had her head buried into Makoto's chihaya.

"What about Himeko?" I asked now worried that I might have gotten there too late.

"I think she's just a little shaken up." Makoto calmly explained, as she was stroking her fingers through Himeko's golden blonde hair, trying to calm her down.

"I see…I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." I lowered my head to them.

"What are you talking about Tsume; if you didn't come when you did…things would be a lot worse." Makoto said, as I could hear she was trying to sound happy like always.

"Makoto is right do not blame your self…" Otoha said, as I just kept my head down.

_'Dammit! Stupid guards really pissed me off and now…..I didn't want Himeko to see me like that! Dammit!'_ I thought, as I soon felt something warm messing up my hair.

"Hey how come no one told me you four where having lunch out here? I would have come to join you." A soothing male voice said, as I lifted my head to see a pair of warm golden eyes staring at me.

"Kazuki? When did you get here?" I asked, as I looked to see he was kneeling at my side.

"Just right now I was talking a walk to relax when I saw all of you sitting here." Kazuki smiled, but his smile quickly went away when he noticed that everyone's mood wasn't a happy one.

"What happened?" He asked, as I sighed looking at Makoto and Otoha.

"I get the feeling I should sit down for this." Kazuki said, as both him and I sat down in the snow.

Otoha started to explain that the three of them were eating their lunch when the three guards came out of the woods. At first they where just asking them what they were doing out here in this freezing cold, but after awhile both her and Makoto started feeling uncomfortable. They both asked them to leave them alone and that's when they grabbed them. Both Kazuki and I lowered our heads to them, as Otoha finished.

"I see. I'm sorry…I thought having you wear those cloths would make sure nothing like this would happen." Kazuki calmly explained, as he looked at me.

"It's a good thing you came Tsume…but how did you know that they where in danger?" My brother asked, as I lifted my head.

"I don't really know…I just knew." I explained, as I glanced over at Himeko.

_'She's still shaking…that bastard really scared her…I should have killed him.'_ I thought, as I lowered my head once again.

"I see well then I should go and let Tsubasa know about this…I am glad you all are unharmed." Kazuki smiled at his female partner and the partners of Souma's and mine.

I could feel all three of their eyes looking at me, as I sighed.

"I'll go with you." Otoha said, as her and Kazuki stood up and left leaving just Makoto, Himeko and me there.

* * *

"Tsume…" Makoto calmly spoke, as I lifted my head to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked keeping my eyes lowered.

I soon felt a hard smack, as I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey what was that for?!" I looked at Makoto who was staring at me.

"That's for blaming your self! It's no ones fault, besides you came just in time! So stop sulking like that!" Makoto yelled, as I turned away from her.

"I said cut it out! All of us are fine!" She yelled.

"Your wrong!" I yelled back, as I lowered my head.

"Not all of you are fine!" I calmly explained.

I heard Makoto sigh, as she realized who I was talking about.

"Your right…but still you saved her. Just be happy that she's safe and stop thinking of what would have happened. You came just in time and saved her…that's it end of story." Makoto explained, as I was staring at her.

"Besides Himeko's fine now she's just resting." Makoto smirked, as she slowly pulled Himeko away and lied her head down on her lap.

I looked over and saw that Himeko had fallen asleep.

"See she's just fine…I'm sure she was scared at first, but after she saw she was safe. She relaxed and ended up falling asleep, after all she is still recovering." Makoto explained.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I smirked. _'Thank the gods she's alright…well for the most part.'_ I thought, as I soon felt something soft and warm on my head. I looked to see it was Makoto's hand, as she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew I was leaving Himeko in good hands. I picked the best man for the job of watching over her. Now then I'll leave the rest up to you." Makoto smirked, as she went and slowly moved Himeko from her lap and onto mine.

Once she had done that she stood up, and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by that?" I asked as I looked at her confused.

"I just said it I'm leaving her in your hands. Just keep her safe or else got it." Makoto teased, as she smiled at me and walked away.

"O and make sure to control yourself she's still recovering!" Makoto happily teased, as I felt my face heat up a little.

"For the last time I'm not a pig!" I yelled, as her laughing faded away.

I let out a light laugh, as I looked at my female partner who was fast asleep on my lap. _'Of course I will…I'll always keep her safe, but I wonder how I knew she was in danger. Could it be…?'_ I thought, as I placed my hand over my heart.

_'Is that why my heart started to hurt…'_I thought, as I soon snapped out of it and noticed that Himeko's chihaya was still undone. _'It's no wonder she's shaking…'_I slowly removed my cape just enough so that I could fix her chihaya, but as I was fixing it I could feel heat burning up my face. _'Her skin has gotten a bit tanner and her wounds look like there healing nicely.'_ I thought as I fixed it, as fast as I could and quickly put my cape back over her.

_'There she shouldn't be as cold anymore.'_ I smiled, as I looked up and saw that her black cape was a little ways from where we are. I sighed, as the thought of this happening again was enough to make me feel angry.

"Tsume…"

I froze, as I looked down at the sleeping Himeko who was starting to move.

_'Did she just?'_

"Tsume…" A smile made it's way to my face.

I couldn't hold it in even if I wanted to, as I went and lifted her up so that she was sitting in my lap. I went and lied her head against my chest, as I held her close to me in my arms._ 'She's saying my name…her sweet sounding voice is saying my name.'_ I happily thought, as I made sure that I didn't wake her up.

_'She so warm…so warm that my whole body is starting to heat up. My heart…my heart is beating so fast…could I really be._' I thought, as I closed my eyes and was enjoying this new feeling that was coming over me. I remember feeling like I didn't want that moment to end, but of course that was just foolish thinking on my part. I slowly opened my eyes, as I felt Himeko slowly moving in my arms.

I slowly pulled away enough to see that her eyes were slowly opening; it was a good thing that I had pulled away from her. Because her face turned a very dark shade of red and I think she would have been redder if she would have woken up while I was holding her so close.

"How are you Himeko?" I asked, as I felt my self warmly smile at her.

I could feel my gaze soften, as my normally cold royal blue eyes were soft and warm. She just nodded her head yes to me, as I felt a sinking feeling inside me. I was hoping she would say my name like she was while she was sleeping, since she doesn't talk to me at all. She only nods her head and the few times she does talk to me is to thank me, but she has never once said my name or called out for me like she was doing in her sleep.

"I see. I'm glad your alright. Did you enjoy your nap?" I asked, as she once again nodded yes to me.

I couldn't help but smile at her, as I noticed she had lowered her head. It was then that I remembered that I had her sitting in my lap.

"O I'm sorry…" I calmly said, as I moved my arms away and helped her out of my lap, as she was now sitting at my side.

Her face was an even darker shade of red, as I couldn't help but lightly laugh to myself.

"Sorry about that Himeko…I just didn't want you to get sick again." I explained; as I soon felt a feeling of loss now that her warmth was away from me.

I noticed she didn't move an inch, as I softly sighed.

"Well now that your awake we should return to the west wing…if you fell asleep out here it must mean you need rest." I calmly explained, as I stood up and placed my hand out in front of Himeko.

She took it, as I helped her up. That's when she noticed that she was holding my cape, as she went and was handing it back to me. I smiled, as I went and took it, and threw it around her. She looked at me with her violet eyes that were now just as warm and kind, as the day I first saw them.

"I don't want you to get cold you wear it. I'll go and get your cape and I'll just wear that one alright." I explained, as I was starting to get use to the happy tone I have while I am talking to her.

I walked over and once I put Himeko's cape on we both headed back inside the palace. I soon stopped feeling something soft and warm tightly holding onto my chihaya sleeve. I looked and saw it was Himeko's hand, as I looked over my shoulder at my partner. Himeko's beyond red face was lowered, as I felt confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Thank you.......for saving me. Thank you....Tsume." Himeko sweet shy voice softly whispered, as I felt my self warmly smiling at her.

"Your welcome Himeko." I answered, as we both started walking.

I kept smiling that smile until we entered the palace, after all Himeko was holding onto my sleeve still. _'She said my name! Maybe she's warming up to me.'_ I happily thought, as I made myself stop smiling, as we were walking through the palace and heading to the west wing.

* * *

**Later.**

It was now night and everyone was asleep well almost everyone.

"Alright Tsume what's so important that you couldn't wait till morning to tell me?" Makoto asked, as we both were inside her room.

I was standing at her bed side, as she was sitting on her bed covered up.

"Makoto how would you like to see Reiko?" I asked, as I noticed Makoto froze and was looking at me confusion in her warm bluish eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to see her right? Well I have a way for you to do that, but you can't tell anyone about it. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Alright I promise now tell me how." Makoto said, as I started explaining everything to her.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"So how do I look?" Makoto asked, as she was wearing a light brown chihaya and a black hakuma, as she put her brown cape over.

To be more careful I had her put her hood on so she really would look like a boy, after all I only have one wig that I was wearing.

"You look great and it's a good thing you have short hair just in case anyone sees you or something happens to your hood. Now wait nearby and when Kaji leaves I'll go and get you, but remember when I say it's time to leave you have to leave." I explained once again making sure she understood the terms.

"Right I'll wait right here then." She smirked, as I nodded my head.

I put my brown cape on over my light gray chihaya and dark brown hakuma, as I left Makoto's side and headed for that huge black building. I noticed Kaji was once again standing outside, as I soon stopped in front of him.

"Hey your back…I guess I have to treat Hoshi to a meal." Kaji smirked, as I looked at him confused.

"I bet him that you wouldn't come back and well I lost. So do you need any help or have any questions?" Kaji asked with a smirk.

"Nope I'll be fine." I return his smirk, as I soon felt his huge warm hand on my head.

"You know your alright kid…I think you'll do just fine here. Anyways here are the keys and Hoshi will be back at lunch time again." Kaji handed me the keys, as he went and hit my back.

"See you later kid!" He sounded happier than the day before, as I turned to see him leaving.

I waited for him to be out of sight before I went and got Makoto.

* * *

Once I got her we entered that hell hole. I was waiting at the door, as I was trying to get use to the smell again. I looked and noticed that Makoto looked germ and really pale.

"Makoto are you alright?" I asked, before opening the door.

"Yeah it's just…being back in here brings back memories and I can't say any of them are good." Makoto calmly explained, as I waited for her to pull her self together before entering.

It took a few minutes, but once she was ready I opened the door and we entered the cells.

"Hey Tsume!" I heard Kyoko's voice, but I saw her back away into the darkness when she saw Makoto.

"Hey Kyoko…I'll be right back to clean and treat all of you, but I first have to take care of something." I smiled, as Kyoko nodded her head to me.

I looked back at Makoto and we both started walking through the cells. It didn't take us long to get through the front, as we entered the middle. I noticed Makoto looked really uncomfortable while we were walking through the middle, but I couldn't blame her. The middle is where Himeko and her spent most of their time and it's also the worse place, since if your there then you can be picked by any of those pigs.

I soon stopped, as Makoto did as well.

"I see." I said, as I opened one of the cells and entered it.

"Well well if it isn't the young guard." I looked into the darkness, as the older woman came out.

"Reiko I brought Makoto with me like I promised, but we have to act like she's a male other wise she'll have to come back here." I calmly explained, making sure to keep my voice down so that only Reiko could hear.

"I see. Alright then…" Reiko smirked, as she went and was trying to hit me.

I moved out of the way and understood what she was doing. She was making it look like I was really trying to take her and since Reiko is known for being extremely wild and hard to get. I went and tackled her to the ground and undid her wrists chains and quickly re chained her wrists, but she now had her arms behind her back.

"Your coming with me!" I ordered trying to sound, as cold as I could.

Reiko smirked, as I got up and pulled her to her feet. I opened the cell and we both left, and started walking, as Makoto was walking at my side. Making sure not to be near Reiko since she was suppose to be a male and the last thing any male wants is for a female to touch them without permission. The middle was silent, as we walked.

* * *

I had opened one of the rooms and all three of us went inside.

"Good we did it." I sighed, as I went and unchained Reiko's wrists and ankles.

"Why did you?" Reiko asked, as I was already at the door.

"I want Makoto to be able to talk with her sister, besides I think you could use a break from those chains. I'll come back later on to take you back." I explained, as I saw Makoto ran up and tightly hug the older woman.

"Neesan! I missed you…" Makoto said, as she was snuggling her face into Reiko's red chihaya.

Reiko smiled, as she went and embraced her little sister even tighter.

"I missed you too Mako." Reiko calmly said, as I decided it was time for me to leave them alone, so they could catch up.

* * *

**Well now everything is falling into place, as the story continues. For the beginning I wanted to let you see what was happening to them that's why I changed my writing style a little and I might do it again from time to time, just letting you all know now. **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey sorry about that, so how are you all today?" I asked, as I entered Kyoko's cell.

I quickly knelt down as I noticed all the girl's were once again in the darkness of the cell.

"You're just like them…." Kyoko softly whispered, as I noticed she was the only one sitting in the light.

"There was a man with you….did he pick a girl?" Kyoko asked, as I lowered my head.

"Yes." I calmly answered.

I already knew that lying wouldn't help besides I knew I would have to deal with this situation sooner or later.

"So that means….your no different then those guys after all…" Kyoko stopped, as she lowered her head.

We both stood there in silence, as I kept my head lowered as well. Trying to think of anything I could say or do to prove that I wasn't like those pigs. Anything other then telling her the truth. I soon froze as I felt a soft warm hand touch my cheek. I lifted my head to see the 5 year old that called Kyoko sis smiling at me. She was the only one who did not give me her name or come anywhere near me. Her light hazel eyes still filled with so much fear and sadness, but I saw a little bit of happiness there as well, as I felt my royal blue eyes soften.

"Mister Tsume your eyes look so sad…why?" She asked, as Kyoko looked worried.

"I don't know…why do you think?" I softly asked, as she looked like she was thinking about it.

"Is it because you have to act mean?" She asked, as I felt myself smile at her.

"Your right…how did you know?" I asked still smiling warmly at her.

"I can see it in your eyes…you don't want to be like the others, but you can't change anything. Is that why you work here so that you can help?" She asked, as I was surprised at how smart this 5 year old was.

"Yes." I answered her, as she nodded her head and looked at her sister.

"It's alright sis he wont hurt us…he's going to help." She smiled, as I couldn't help but think of Himeko, as I heard her soft shy voice speak.

"Mister Tsume my names Sakura ne." She smiled, as I returned the smile.

"You have such a beautiful name it suits you." I saw her face turn bright red, as she pulled her hand away and sat down in front of me.

It was then that I noticed she had a fresh slash mark on her left forearm. I soaked the rag, as I started to clean and treat her wound. I heard Kyoko sigh, as she gave into her little sister and so did the other girl's in the cell.

* * *

It took me awhile to regain everyone's trust, but as the time past I made my way through the front. At last I made it to the last cell where Aya lives. I entered, as I saw that she was the only one within the cell. The last time I was inside there were three other girl's with her.

"Aya…where did the others go?" I asked, as I knelt down in front of her.

She went and looked up at me her light blue eyes were teary and had so much pain and sadness in them.

"They took them…" She managed to say before lowering her head once again.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those other two men took them away…they said that they had turned 15 and had to leave…" Aya stopped, as I lowered my head.

I went and wrapped my arms around her, as I tried to calm her down. While in my arms I felt her tears start coming down, as she lost control. I couldn't blame her I'm sure in this hell of a place the females you are imprison with become like your family and her family was just token away from her leaving her all alone. After awhile I felt that she had calmed down, as I slowly released her.

"I'm sorry about that Tsume…" Aya calmly said, as she looked up at me and smiled.

"It's alright…just trying to help in anyway I can. Aya I hate to ask, but when do you turn 15?" I asked.

"Soon…in few more weeks." She answered, as I felt a sinking feeling.

_'This is bad…once she's 15.'_ I thought, as I sighed.

"Don't worry Tsume at lest when I do turn 15 I'll be…I'll be able to see them again." She smiled at me, as I sighed.

I knew that she would go through what Makoto and Himeko went through and I hope at lest this time I'll be able to help her some how.

"I see. So are you hurt?" I asked, as she nodded her head no to me.

"Good I'm glad." I smiled, as she smiled back.

That's when I remembered what she had said to me the day before.

"Aya can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"It's about yesterday…you said I should go visit the end before she's gone? What did you mean?" I asked.

"I thought so…maybe I got it wrong, but I remember meeting your mother at lest I think she was. You see when new females are brought here or when they want to clean yp the cells. They take us all out of our cells and put us all together. It was while we where all in that room that I met your mother. She was so kind and nice I felt so safe with her…she reminded me so much of my mother who died trying to protect me." Aya stopped, as she lowered her head.

"Protecting you?" I asked.

"You see I was born here, but my father fell in love with my mother and didn't want to see me live in this hell. So he some how got us free and we ran away, but sadly when I was 7 they found my mother and me. My mother tried to protect me, but they killed her and dragged me back here." Aya calmly explained, as we both lowered our heads.

"My father is still alive and well he got the ultimate punishment to forever watch over me while I lived here, but he can not do anything to help me or I'd be killed…..I'm glad that I do get to see him every day even though I can't hug him or even talk to him…" She stopped, as a flash of Hoshi came to mind.

"Aya…is Hoshi your father?" I asked.

"Hoshi…so that's his name. I never knew, but yes he is my dad." She smiled, as I felt my heart sink.

Knowing now what Kaji meant by trying to steal something important. Which meant that Kaji was apart of it or did the same thing. I soon felt en raged knowing full well who gave out both of their punishments.

_'It had to have been Tsubasa…but why. Why would he punish them like that?'_ I thought, as I took a deep breath.

"Anyway she told me that she had a son and was hoping he would be kind and not like those other men. She told me she wanted him to be noble like his father, so if you really are him you really should go and see her. The last time I saw her was a month ago when they cleaned out the cells and she didn't look well." Aya explained, as I kept my head low.

"Thank you for telling me this, but are you sure you have the right Tsume?" I asked.

"I don't know…is Tsume a common name?" She asked.

"Good point…anyway I should get going. It's getting late and Hoshi will be coming soon, besides I have to go and check on that one guy." I explained, as I stood up and turned to walk away.

"Tsume promise you'll go and see her. Please…" I looked over my shoulder at the 14 year old and smiled.

"Alright I promise I'll go and see her the next time I work."

"Thank you." Aya sounded happy, as she smiled at me.

I nodded my head to her, as I left her cell. I was glad to see her smiling and happy again even if she felt sad about losing her friends. I felt a bit relived to see her smiling, as I headed into the middle. I left the bucket and rags at the door, as I walked through. While I walked I noticed all of their eyes were glaring at me, but unlike the first time no one said a word.

* * *

I closed the door behind me, as I looked to see Makoto and Reiko looking up at me.

"Sorry but it's time to go." I calmly said, as they both nodded yes to me.

They both stood up and I let them hug each other good bye before re chaining Reiko. After that was done we all left the room, as we walked Makoto once again had her hood on and was at my side. We entered the middle, as all eyes were on Reiko. After all in the middle Reiko was like Aya. She was in charge of everyone's safety and protection, so having her token away was a huge surprise for all of them. I soon opened up her cell and put her back in, after I locked it both Makoto and I started walking towards the entrance. I noticed, as we walked all of the females were looking at Reiko's cell. Towards the start of the middle I stopped and looked over to my right. I went and knelt down in front of the cell.

"Kohana is that you?" I asked, as one of the girls looked up at me.

"Tsume?"

"I was right it is you. Are you alright? Where are Sora and Kaoru?" I asked, as I looked up at Makoto who nodded and left the middle and headed to the entrance.

"I don't know…it all happened so fast. How's Aya doing?" She asked, as I could see her bluish green eyes staring at me.

"She's alright…I didn't know you were all going to be 15 I thought Aya was the oldest."

"She was the youngest out of all of us, but a lot of the time she acted like the oldest. Also she was the strongest out of all of us…she said that her mother taught her how to fight and the few times she saw her father he did the same. Was she afraid? Was she really alright?" She asked, as I lowered my head and sighed.

"She was crying when I saw her, but when I left her cell she was fine…I'm sorry Kohana I wasn't there…" I stopped, knowing that I couldn't say anything else with out my voice cracking.

"It's alright…just please keep an eye on her. Ayawould never say it, but she hates to be alone. It's her greatest fear." Kohana smiled, as she was now sitting in the light.

I looked up and noticed that her mid-back black hair was extremely messy and her face was bruised.

"Kohana…who did that to you?" I asked.

"O well…it's my own fault I mean I did bite him." Kohana smirked, as she was messing up her hair more.

"Who?" I asked, as I noticed she lowered her head.

"That man that works before you…he tried to grab me so I bit him. After I did that he hit me, but I was able to change the man that wanted me mind and they both left."

"I see…."

"Tsume…just worry about Aya for now. You can worry about all of us the day Aya is moved here, because then we will all be in here. Besides right now Aya is the one who needs you, and besides it's about time Sora, Kaoru and I start fighting back." I looked to see Kohana smiling at me, as I bowed my head to her.

"Alright for now I'll just worry about Aya, but don't think that means I won't come and check on you three."

"Alright it's a deal." I slowly stood up.

"I'll see you soon alright." I smirked, as Kohana nodded her head yes to me.

I left the middle and as I entered the front I turned and was going to tell Aya about Kohana, but I saw that she was fast asleep, so I decided to tell her next time. While I walked I noticed that once again the entire front had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Sorry about that. Meet me outside in the same spot alright." I said, as Makoto nodded and left the cells.

I went over to the board to see when I would work next.

_'Let's see it looks like I work mornings again. On the same days that I worked this week.'_I thought, as I felt relieved that Hoshi didn't make me work night or afternoon.

"So how did it go?" I turned to see Hoshi standing there.

"Great! I got my first guy today!" I happily reported, as Hoshi smirked at me.

He went and messed up my already messy dark brown wig.

"You'll fit in just fine. Who knows maybe soon I'll put you on nights of course on your first night both Kaji and I will be here to help and to see how you do. But after you pass your first night I could start putting you to work on nights and maybe even afternoon, but I kind of like sleeping in and sleeping in the night." Hoshi smirked, as I returned his smirk.

"Any way you're done for the day and week, so go on. Get out of here and enjoy your time off."

"I will! See you later!" I happily said, as I bowed to him and ran out of the cells.

I soon met up with Makoto, as we both started walking. After all we both needed to wash up and change before returning home.

* * *

"So what did you two talk about?" I asked, as I was sitting down behind some bushes waiting for Makoto to finish washing off and getting dress.

"We first just wanted to catch up after all I hadn't seen my sister since the day we were captured. But than we started talking about other things." Makoto yelled.

"Like what?" I asked.

"She wanted to know how Hime was. She was really worried when I told her that both Hime and I had royal male partners, but then I told her that royals were different then the pigs she beats up. She slowly gave in to it she knows I would never leave Hime in the hands of a pig. Hey Tsume…do you know where they keep the nobles females?"

"No…why?"

"Because that's where Korona is…Reiko told me at the same time they picked Hime they also picked Korona…My sister is really worried about her." I could hear that Reiko wasn't the only one worried about the woman.

"Really if I didn't know better I'd think that Reiko and that other girl were together." I teased, but I didn't hear anything from Makoto.

"Wait are they?" I asked.

"Well kind of….Back when we lived in our village they did spend a lot of time together. Reiko did tell me she was planning to live with her someday…" Makoto explained, as I felt my face heat up a little.

"Wow…I didn't think that stuff could really happen."

"What? You didn't think two females could fall in love?" she asked.

"No…I didn't think that anyone could." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"In this kingdom love is a forbidden and a weak emotion. Any male that is follish enough to fall in love is face with a very curl punishment…."

"What punishment?" She asked.

"It depends, but what I was told the female that he fell in love with is killed in front of him. To show him that love is nothing more then a stupid weak feeling….."

"Your home is really twisted. In our village it was very common for two females to fall in love…and their were a few who did fall in love with their male partners…Even though they really couldn't be together, it didn't mean we killed the male she was in love with. We just left them alonethat is unless she tried to free him. Then we intervene, but even then we just put him in a different cell and made sure she didn't try anything." Makoto explained, as I sighed.

"Our homes are really different…..are you sure you really can trust us."

"Of course…I know you'll never hurt Hime. I can see it, it's written all over your face…" Makoto teased, as I lightly laughed.

"I guess your right…are you almost done?"

"Yup you can go in now…I think I'll head back. Thanks again for taking me to see my sister and don't worry I wont tell anyone. I'll see you at home Tsume!" Makoto happily yelled, as I heard her run off.

I waited awhile to make sure she was gone, before I took off my cloths and went into the water.

'_Every time I go to that hell hole I learn something new…Hoshi is Aya's father. Tsubasa punished both Hoshi and Kaji, by making them work there. My mother is still alive and wants to see me…'_ I thought, as I sighed.

I soon looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were moving around. _'It looks like it's going to rain I better hurry up._' I thought, as I finished washing up and put on my royal cloths. Once I was done I hurried back to the palace and to my home in the west wing. Where my family and my female partner awaited.

* * *

**Later.**

It was now night, as everyonewas inside their rooms fast asleep well almost everyone.

"Wow it's really coming down." I said, as I was standing in front of the huge window in my room.

I was in my all black training outfit, since that was what I slept in, as I looked over at Himeko who was sitting on my bed, in her white chihaya and red hakuma. I could see she was shaking like crazy from where I was standing, as I walked over to her.

"Himeko are you alright?" I asked, as I went and sat down on the bed near her, but not too close.

I didn't want to scare her more, as soon as I sat down a loud sound of lightening filled the night sky. I soon looked down and saw that Himeko had thrown her self at me, as she was snuggling her face into my black chihaya and had a tight grip on it, as well. I went and wrapped my arms around her warm shaking body.

"It's alright Himeko…it was just lightening. I wont let it hurt you I promise." I softly whispered into Himeko's ear.

I felt her shaking slowly relax, but she stayed in my arms. I didn't mind, after all I really was starting to enjoy holding her in a tight embrace, as I felt like I was soothing her little by little. After awhile Himeko finally realized where she was and so I slowly released her and she pulled away. She lowered her head to me, as I looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Are you alright now Himeko?" I asked, as she nodded yes to me.

"Alright then we both should go to sleep now. Good night." I calmly said, as I was going to get off the bed, but stopped when I felt something warm tug on my chihaya sleeve.

I turned and saw Himeko's hand once again tightly holding my sleeve.

"Is something wrong Himeko?" I asked.

"Umm…I'm afraid of lightening storms….can you please stay here….for awhile longer." Himeko shyly asked, as I smiled warmly at her.

I went I pulled her back into my arms and tightly embraced her.

"Of course you don't ever have to ask." I felt Himeko relax in my arms, as she once again snuggled her head into my chihaya.

I was starting to thank the gods that I had once again forgot to take off that rap, because if I didn't have it on I would not have been able to hold Himeko so close and so tightly. As the night went on I noticed that the storm had past, as I went to let Himeko know. I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled, as I lied her down on the bed, as I tried to pull away. I felt that her grip on my chihaya would only get tighter every time I tried to pull away, so I went and lied down next to her. Once I covered both of us up I noticed that Himeko had snuggled her face into my chest and was fast asleep. I warmly smiled, as I wrapped my arms around her holding her in a tight embrace.

_'I can't believe it….I'm really falling in love with her.'_ Was the last thought to go through my mind, as sleep took over me.

* * *

**Himeko is really starting to warm up to Chikane and in the next chapter she gets to meet her mother again after so many years ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

_'I'm so warm…I don't want to wake up. Why can't we both just stay like this….I know it's foolish to think like that, but then again it's foolish to fall in love….I better wake up…'_ I thought, as I slowly forced my eyes opened.

I smiled as I looked and saw that what had happened last night was real and not just a dream. Himeko's warm slim body was still in my arms, as I felt her snuggle her face further into my chest. I went and lightly placed a kiss on her warm forehead, as I was slowly pulling away from her knowing that I had to go to an important meeting, and do a lot of other pain in the ass royal things. After all Souma has been bugging the hell out of me, since I don't do half the stuff a prince should do.

_'If only he knew just how much I was doing…boy would he kill me.'_ I thought, as I sighed but I soon I felt something tight holding me.

I looked and saw Himeko was tightly holding onto my black chihaya making sure that I couldn't pull away any further. Not that I wanted too, as I felt a warm smile on my face. I went and wrapped my arms around her once again, as I placed my forehead against hers.

_'I don't know why but I was hoping you would do that….'_ I thought, as I closed my eyes and let myself take everything about her in.

Her sweat smell, her warm skin, her soft golden blonde hair that my fingers had entangled themselves in, and then her eyes. Even though they weren't opened I could still see them her soft kind violet eyes. Everything about her was like a drug to me, as I wanted to stay like this forever, but I slowly opened my eyes when I felt her moving in my arms, as she slowly opened those eyes of hers.

"Good morning Himeko…how did you sleep?" I asked with a smile, as I saw her sleepy violet eyes look at me.

Her face went a dark shade of red, as she lowered her head to me as she nodded yes to me. Letting me know that she slept fine.

"Good I'm glad….well now that your not afraid anymore I should be going…you should go back to sleep you need the rest." I calmly spoke, as the feeling of regret came over me, as I was slowly pulling away from her yet again.

I once again froze, as I felt her holding onto my black chihaya even tighter then while she slept. I looked at her, as she slowly lifted her head so that her eyes were looking straight into mine.

"Umm…..can you…can we stay like this for awhile longer…please Tsume…" Himeko shyly asked, as I went and smiled, as I went and wrapped my arms around her once again.

"Anything you wish my princess." I softly whispered into her ear, as I went and placed my forehead against hers.

I smiled, as her face was an even darker shade of red now that I was so close to her, but I just thought it was really cute.

"Umm…Tsume can I ask you something?" She shyly asked, as I felt my normal cold royal blue eyes gaze soften.

"Anything." I softly answered.

"Umm…..if I fall asleep will you leave?" She asked, as I smiled.

"Not if you don't want me too."

"But don't you have things to do?" She asked.

"Nothing important and nothing that my brothers can't handle. Why do you not want me to stay?" I asked, as I noticed my tone was more teasing now.

"No…I mean please stay…" Himeko shyly spoke, as I loved the sound of her shy soft gentle voice.

"Alright I'll stay. I'll stay like this until you tell me to let you go. How does that sound?" I looked and saw Himeko warmly smile at me.

"Thank you Tsume…" I felt my face heat up a little, as I smiled warmly back at her.

"You're welcome Himeko. Now then you really should get some more rest. It'll help you get better faster."

"Umm….Alright, but after I wake up your going to be here right?" She asked, as I noticed she was fighting to stay awake.

"Yes I give you my word I'll still be here." I softly answered, as she smiled again.

"Alright then when I wake up….maybe we could talk some more….if it's alright with you…"

"I would love that and now it's time for some rest ne." I smiled, as I loved being only inches away from her.

"Ne…night Tsume." Himeko softly spoke, as she closed her eyes and feel back to sleep.

I smiled, as I too closed my eyes and slowly let sleep take over me, as I was enjoying the feeling of happiness that she was so close to me. That she was starting to talk to me and that she wanted me to be with her.

* * *

**The next day.**

"What the hell were you thinking Tsume!" A very pissed off Souma yelled, as I was sitting in front of all three of my older brother.

"I told you that you had to go to those meetings and you also missed helping us plan the winter ball!"

I just sighed. I was already missing yesterday, after all I spent the whole day with Himeko. After we both wake up we both stayed in be and talked for the rest of the day. I was already missing her warmth so close to me, but I knew that I couldn't do that again today, besides Makoto has already started to tease me about it. Right now Himeko was getting checked by Makoto and Otoha to make sure her wounds were healing and not getting worse.

"Are you listening to me!" Souma yelled, as I just coldly glared at him.

"I'm listening Souma, but I wasn't feeling well so I stood in bed! Just leave me alone already would you!" I snapped back at him, as we both just glared at each other.

"Tsume…try to understand we are trying to keep the nobles from thinking that you aren't acting like a prince." Kazuki calmly explained, as Tsubasa was just sitting there listening to us like he always does.

"I know that…I still don't know why we care so much about those high up pigs! It's the people we should be worrying about not the higher ups!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up! You don't even go to the meetings so how do you know anything!" Souma yelled, as Kazuki sighed.

"That's enough both of you stop." Tsubasa coldly ordered, as we both stopped and lowered our heads.

"Souma leave her alone…Chikane must have her reasons for not coming besides…you have other things to worry about." Tsubasa pointed out, as I was surprised he called me by my real name.

Souma and Kazuki looked just as surprised, but we were in the west wing and his room, so it would be fine.

"Your right….sorry Tsubasa…" Souma calmly spoke, as we both sighed.

"By the way Tsubasa didn't you say you had something to tell us?" I asked, as we remembered why we where all in his room in the first place.

"Yes…Miyako is pregnant…I thought I should let all of you know…" Tsubasa calmly said, as we all smiled.

"Tsubasa that's great!" I happily yelled with a smile.

"You're going to be one scary daddy." Kazuki teased with a smile.

"Congregations Tsubasa!" Souma happily said, with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to tell you so all of you better not fight like this when I have my child around or I'll kick your asses got it." Tsubasa coldly teased, as Souma and I glared at each other.

We all left the room and headed to the huge living room where everyone was sitting now.

"So did you tell them?" A young looking woman asked, as she went over to Tsubasa's side.

I felt a chill go down my spin from the sound of Miyako's cold sounding voice. Her dark as the earth skin always looks much softer then that of Girochi's skin, as her cold golden eyes were starting to look a bit warmer, but I still didn't feel at ease around her.

"Yup I just did…did you tell the others?" Tsubasa asked, as he looked and saw both Makoto and Girochi grinning at him.

Makoto went to Souma's side, Otoha went to Kazuki's side and of course Himeko went to my side. I soon felt her clinging to my arm, as she was hiding from Miyako. Like me she too got an uneasy feeling from the young looking woman.

"I take that as a yes…anyway shall we get going Miyako…" Tsubasa calmly spoke, even though I could tell he did not like all this attention.

"Yes." Miyako smiled, as they both soon left.

Soon after they left so did everyone else.

Girochi had to go to a meeting and wasn't too happy about it. Kazuki and Otoha headed towards the library after all they both loved to read.

"Let's have lunch together Souma!" Makoto happily smiled, as Souma sighed.

"I would but I have to go and check on something…" Souma calmly explained.

Makoto smirked, as she grabbed his arm tightly.

"No you don't your taking a brake from work before it kills you."

"But Makoto…" I saw that Souma was going to protest, but then he looked like he stopped himself.

"Alright…"

I smirked. _'Makoto is really getting good with control Souma…he would have never said yes to anyone, but her.'_ I thought with a smirk still on my face.

"Great let's go! O and Tsume you better not do anything to Hime! She isn't fully healed yet!" Makoto yelled in her famous teasing voice, as both her and Souma left the west wing.

I felt my face heat up, as I looked over at Himeko whose face was bright red.

"Umm so I guess that means your still healing those wounds huh?" I asked trying to get what Makoto just said out of both of our heads.

"Yes…umm…but they said I'm almost fully healed. They think the next time they check I should be all healed up." Himeko smiled, as I returned the smile.

"That's great I'm glad to hear it." I smiled, as we both decided to return to my room.

* * *

We both sat down on my bed, as I sighed.

"Umm…Tsume did you get in trouble?" Himeko asked, as I looked up at her.

She had her head lowered to me, as I softly sighed. _'She must have heard Souma yelling at me…'_ I thought, as I smirked.

I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her close, as I laid my head on her shoulder. I already knew her face was red, as I looked to see she still had her head lowered, as her legs were curled up so I went and crossed my legs making it harder for her to get free. Not that I think she wanted to, because she looked like she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes I did get into a little trouble, but it was wroth it. I would do it all over again, if it meant spending the whole day with you again." I softly whispered into her ear, as she lifted her beyond red face and turned to look at me.

"So your not mad…I mean your not mad at me for getting you in trouble?" Himeko shyly asked, as I smiled.

"Not at all…it wasn't that bad trust me. I've been getting into trouble way before you came to live with us." I soon felt Himeko relax in my arms, as I could tell I had some what eased her worries.

"So do you mind if I keep you in my arms like this or should I let you go?" I calmly asked making sure that I wasn't doing anything she didn't want.

"Umm….no this is fine…I feel really safe in your arms…" Himeko shyly answered, as I smiled.

"Really…I'm glad." I softly whispered, as we both started talking once again.

From then on I knew things were going to be different, but it was going to be different for the better.

* * *

**Next week. **

Last week went by so fast that I already missed being at Himeko's side, but I was working in the cells today and so even though I wanted to stay with her. I knew that I had to leave her side in order to help the other females, but I did leave her with Makoto and Otoha so I know she'd be fine with them. I was already in my light gray chihaya and my dark brown hakuma with my brown cape over, and of course my messy dark brown wig was on.

"Hey morning kid!" Kaji yelled, as I soon stopped in front of him.

"Morning Kaji." I smirked.

"Well here you go." Kaji happily handed over the keys to me.

"Now it's time for me to go home and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning and before I forget you might want to check the end today. I heard some weird noises one of them might have died and if so tell Hoshi and he'll show you what to do with them." Kaji lightly smirked, as I looked up at him.

I could see he was really tired more so then normal.

"Kaji did something happen?" I asked.

"Well that damn Reiko gave me one hell of a time…she wouldn't let me take any of the girls like normal, but she was harder to control this time. I swear I think we all would be better off, if she was dead." He sighed, as I tensed up.

I didn't like the idea of Makoto's older sister dying in a place like this.

"Anyway just be careful alright." Kaji went and messed up my hair, as he waved by and walked away. I waved bye and once he was out of sight I entered the cells. Once I found the bucket and got the water and rags ready, it was time to enter the hell whole known as the cells. I opened the door and once again I was stopped by the terrible smell of filth. It took me awhile, but once I was use to it I opened my eyes and went inside Kyoko's cell.

"Hey you guys?" I softly spoke, as I saw them slowly come out of the shadows.

I knelt down, as it took them awhile to all wake up.

"Tsume!" They all happily yelled, as I soon ended up with my back on the ground, as they all were hugging me.

They all soon let me go, as I sat up.

"It's nice to see you all too, so how are you?" I softly asked, as they all smiled.

"We're alright that mean man didn't get us but…." 6 year old Rei stopped, as she lowered her light brown eyes to me.

I soon noticed everyone else had lowered their heads. I looked around and noticed two of the girl's were missing.

"Where's Sakura and Akiko?" I asked, as Kyoko walked over to me.

She was holding on tightly to her right arm, but her whole body looked badly hurt.

"They took them…" Kyoko's voice was calm and cold.

"Who and where are they now?" I asked.

"It wasn't the men who work here…they tried to stop them, but some other men….they were all dressed up…" She stopped, as I saw she was shaking.

I went and lightly warped my arms around the 7 year old. Kyoko slowly relaxed in my arms, as I noticed the others were clinging to me and crying, as well. I stood that way until they all slowly stopped crying.

"The dressy men took my sister and Akiko away….they said something about teaching them how to serve nobles…." Kyoko stopped once again, as I went and lifted up her face so we could be face to face.

"Kyoko don't worry I'll find them…I'll find them and watch over them until I can bring both Sakura and Akiko back…" I calmly spoke, as Kyoko nodded her head yes to me.

"Alright Tsume….I trust you, so please…" Kyoko stopped, as she whipped her tears away.

"You have my word." Kyoko smirked, as she looked up at me.

"That means you have to keep your promise ne." I lightly smiled, as I heard a bit of happiness coming from her voice.

"Yeah…now let's take a look at those wounds." I went and soaked the rag and started cleaning and treating Kyoko's and anyone else wounds.

* * *

**Later. **

"Hey Aya." I said, as I went into Aya's cell.

"Tsume….I'm not hurt today, but have you gone to see her." Aya calmly asked, as I froze.

"I take that as a no…"

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure everyone is alright…." I knew that was a lie.

I knew why I was holding off going to the end, but I just didn't want to tell her that I was afraid to see her. I hadn't seen my mother since I was 5 years old…what if she doesn't remember me or what if I'm not what she wanted me to be.

"Tsume go see her….she's getting worse. I heard my dad talking to that other man…..they both said that it sounds like one of the end females is dying…." Aya stopped, as she noticed I had lowered my head.

"Alright….after I check on Reiko I'll go and see her…." I calmly said, as I smirked at Aya.

"Good now get going." Aya smiled, as I was going to leave.

"O and Kohana is alright I saw her the last time I was here. I was going to tell you but you were fast asleep. I'll find Sora and Kaoru, and tell you how they are doing too alright."

"Alright thank you Tsume now hurry and go see her already." Aya sounded like her old self she was even smiling like before too.

"Alright see you tomorrow." I left her cell and soon left the front.

* * *

I was standing in front of the door that would lead to the middle, as I took a deep breath and entered. Once I entered it was very quiet no one said a thing. I went and knelt down in front of Kohana's cell, but I couldn't see her.

_'Great they moved her…maybe Reiko knows where she is.'_ I thought, as I stood up and headed for Reiko's cell.

I was starting to feel really uneasy with all of them not speaking. I got to Reiko's cell a lot faster, because I was walking as fast, as I could with out looking suspicions.

"Hey Tsume it's been awhile." Reiko smirked, as she was sitting right in the light almost like she was waiting for me.

I went and knelt down in front of her cell.

"Hey Reiko…why isn't anyone talking?" I asked.

"They are trying to freak you out…don't worry it's just something they do that's all." Reiko answered calmly.

"I see. Reiko how are you? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Nope I'm fine that stupid Kaji couldn't hurt me in a million years…I think that's why he hates me." Reiko sounded and looked fine so I didn't have any doubts that she was lying.

"I heard from the front that some nobles came here…did they take anyone?" I asked, as Reiko let out a sigh and looked away from me.

"Yeah…they took about 5 girls from here….I tried to fight them, but damn Kaji got in the way…"

"I see." I sighed, as I soon noticed Reiko's cold reddish eyes looking at me.

"Tsume could you find out where those high up pigs take them?" She calmly asked.

"I could….I will. I'll let you know when I do and if I find Korona." I calmly answered, as we both made sure that no one else could hear what we were talking about.

"Thanks that would mean a lot…by the way I heard from Aya that you haven't seen your mother yet." I looked surprised.

"How do you know? How did Aya talk to you?" I asked, as Reiko smirked that same up to no good smirk that Makoto gives me.

"It's a secret." I sighed.

_'She's defiantly is Makoto's sister that's for sure.'_ I thought.

"Tsume you should go…..I over heard Kaji saying that they might have to burry one of them soon….." Reiko stopped, as I stood up.

"I know…I'll see you tomorrow Reiko…I might even get Makoto to come with me." I smirked, as I walked away from her cell.

I kept my head lowered, as I headed for the end of the middle, and headed for the end.

_'I want to see her, but…..I'm afraid that she wont know it's me or….maybe I didn't turn out like she wanted too. What if I'm not strong enough to see her….I mean I felt so sick after I saw the condition Himeko was in when I brought her home with me……I didn't even know her at the time…how am I going to feel seeing my mother.'_ I sighed, as an image of my mother came to my mind.

A young strong beautiful woman with a warm smile, and arms that would hold me and make me feel safe. Her eyes filled with hope and happiness. I sighed, as I soon noticed that I had reached the end of the middle, as I opened the door and left the middle.

* * *

_'Alright you can do this Chikane…'_ I thought, as I took a deep breath and opened the door that lead to the end.

I entered and I had to keep the door open in order to see The light's in the end were much dimmer than the ones in the front or middle, as I entered I saw that none of the females moved at all. Unlike the front and middle that glare or move away they just sat there with their heads lowered or were lying on the ground, as I walked in and looked into the 3 cells to my right.

_'She's not in any of those…'_ I thought, as my eyes looked over at the 3 cells to my left.

My eyes soon stopped at the furthest cell to my left, as I walked over to it and knelt down in front of it. I froze, as I felt like I was going to be sick and brake down in tears at the same time. The only woman in that cell was sleeping on the cold dirty floor, as I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her once long beautiful mid-night black hair was now mid back and messy covered in dirt. Her once smooth pale skin was now filthy, ruff, and as pale, as a ghost. I soon snapped out of it, as I noticed that she slowly sat up and looked over at me right then I felt like my heart was being ripped out from my chest. Her once beautiful royal blue eyes filled with hope, happiness and love the same eyes that made me feel safe and warm were now gone. In there place were soulless royal blue eyes filled with pain, sadness and suffering.

_'I can't move….why can't I move. She's here in front of me…I want to open the cell and embrace her, but…but I can't move my body…'_ I thought, as I finally was able to lower my head.

I soon froze, as I felt something warm touch my face. I lifted my head and saw it was her warm hand resting against my check.

"It's been a long time Tsume…I mean Chikane…you've grown." Her warm sounding voice was still filled with so much kindness, as I regain control of my body.

I stood up and opened the cell I went in and knelt down in front of her. I went and wrapped my arms tightly around her, as I could feel her warm arms around me as well.

"Mother…I mean it's been to long mom." I whispered back, as my embrace grew tighter afraid that if I let her go she would disappear just like in my nightmares.

* * *

**Chikane fianlly sees her mother after all those years and she's gain Himeko's trust now things are looking great for her........but will it last you'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ **

**sorry it took so long, but work sucks =(**

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	13. Chapter 13

I slowly released her, as I soon remembered were we both where. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around or watching.

"Don't worry Chikane…everyone in here has no more life left in them…they don't care what is going on around them." I heard her calmly explained.

I slowly relaxed, as I looked at her. I went and took off my wig so that she could see me. Her hand was once again resting on my check, as I closed my eyes.

_'Her hand…she's still so warm. Just like I remember…'_ I thought, as I could feel her smiling at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was right. She was smiling her warm smile at me, as I placed my hand over hers.

"So tell me my little prince…how much have you've grown? How are you? What's happened to you?" She weakly asked, as I smiled at her.

"I've grown into the prince you wanted me to be…Nothing has really happened to me aside from being raised by Otoha…"

"Otoha? So she did get to meet you after all…I'm glad."

"Yeah she did…I also got to meet Makoto and save Himeko…" I stopped, as I saw my mothers eyes soften.

"I see…how are they?"

"They are both great…both of them are happy…" I stopped, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"I see…so I hear that Himeko is your female partner now…" I looked right at her smiling face.

The same face she use to give me when she was going to start teasing me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The men all talk about how that stupid prince took the only fun girl…I knew it had to be you since Kazuki told me that everyone, but you had a partner."

"Kazuki?" I looked confused.

"Yes…he never told you. He use to come in and tell me about how you and everyone else was doing, but after awhile he had to stop. For one thing Tsubasa found out and ordered him never to enter the cells again."

"I see…" I lowered my head.

_'Tsubasa again…I wonder why he never wants any of us entering the cells.'_ I soon snapped myself out of it.

"So you already knew about Otoha?" I asked.

"No...he didn't tell me much about their partners.....he manly just told me about you." I noticed that her warm smile looked a little weaker.

"I guess that means you must know almost everything?" I asked.

"Almost...…So do you and Souma still not get along?" She asked.

"Well we have different point of views that's for sure." I answered with a sigh.

"I know it feels like he is attacking you, but out of all of your brothers Souma was the one who took it hard…"

"Took what hard?" I asked.

"He always wanted to protect you…he wanted to keep you safe and away from the world that him and your brothers lived in, but when he found out he couldn't…it tore him up. He couldn't even protect his little sister from the evils of the laws and then he often feared that someone would find out about you and you'd be sent to the cells…Souma cares for you the most…his way is just different than Kazuki's or Tsubasa's."

I couldn't say anything, as the memories of both Souma and I as kids came to mind. How he would always watch, play, and guide me.

"I see…" I softly whispered, as I felt my mothers hand started rubbing against my check.

"Souma was angry the day I was token away…he wanted to be there for you, but your father knew it would have been too much for him. That's why he made Kazuki stay with Souma while Tsubasa and him made sure you would be alright. Kazuki told me how much he hated the thought of having someone else watch and raise you, but he was training and so he couldn't be with you anymore…so he started to put distance between both of you…"

I was surprised I never thought about it like that, but my mother was right…Souma and I were really close and so putting distance between us would make things easier for both of us.

"Anyway enough about that…I want to ask you about something else..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask...if you are in love with Himeko?" I felt my face heat up at the question.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked.

"Chikane I'm your mother…I can see it in your eyes. Their so soft and warm much more than when I last saw you…only love can do such a thing trust me I know first hand. So do you?"

"I can't…It's against the laws and besides…we are both females…" I explained trying to sound calm, but failed.

"True it is a law, but your father and I feel in love under the laws…and as for you both being female I think it'll be fine…When I met Himeko she didn't strike me, as the type that could fall in love with a male. After all she was so afraid of them, and she always seemed much more relaxed and happy around other females."

"But I…" I stopped, as I felt my mother's warm finger cover my mouth.

"Just tell her the truth about you…and when your ready tell her how you feel." I slowly relaxed; as I noticed that her smile was warm just like it us to be.

"Alright you win again mom." I softly sighed, as she moved her finger away.

I soon noticed she was looking at my chihaya, as I looked and saw she was staring at the royal blue crystal she had given me.

"I see you still wear my crystal…"

"Yes I…I never take it off."

"I see…Chikane…when you tell Himeko how you feel promise me something."

"Alright?"

"You have to promise you'll give her this crystal."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's how the crystal is pasted down…The owner of it gives it to the person they love the most…than a part of them will always be with them. I had wanted to give it to your father, but than you were born and…we both decided it would better if you had it. This crystal has powers of it's own…give it to Himeko and you'll see for your self." I noticed my mothers voice sounded really weak.

I noticed that her soft gaze was starting to fade and she was fighting to stay awake.

"Alright I promise, but…but you have to rest now…I'll come back tomorrow" I calmly said, as I laid her down gently on the ground.

I wanted to leave my cape with her, but I knew Hoshi and Kaji would either be angry or bother me about it and I couldn't risk them finding out about her being my mother. I went and put my wig on, as I went and kissed my mothers forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow…so please…please be alright, because I have to tell you how it goes. How Himeko reacts to the news, so please…" I stopped, as I noticed I was begging.

I felt her warm hand against my check once again.

"Don't worry my little prince…I've lasted this long…I'll make it one more day." Her voice was getting weaker, as I noticed her breathing was getting heavy.

"Hey Tsume where are you?!" I heard Hoshi's voice yell, as I stood up and left my mothers cell.

Closing and locking her cell was the second hardest thing I ever had to do, but the hardest was leaving the end. The hardest thing I ever had to do in my whole life was leaving my mother in that hell hole.

I soon headed back into the middle, as I was trying to regain control of myself before I saw Hoshi.

"Hey there you are." Hoshi's calm voice snapped me out of it, as I found myself towards the end of the middle, as I looked up at him.

"Yeah sorry about that, but Kaji said to check the end before you came…" I smirked, trying to sound like I normally did.

"I see…well then are any of them dead?" He asked.

"No…they are all still alive."

"I see. Well I'm here now so you can go now." He calmly said, as I handed him the keys.

"Thanks…see you tomorrow Hoshi." I smirked, as he returned my smirk with one of his own.

"Yeah see you." He went and messed up my wig, as I ran passed him and out of the middle.

I was thanking the gods that I had left all the doors open, so I ran as fast, as I could out of the cells and once I was out I kept running. The only thing going through my mind was me prying to the gods that she would be alright…that my mother would live.

* * *

**Later.**

I finally stopped running, as I was now near my secret spot, but I froze when I noticed someone else was there. I went and quietly approached making sure I would see them before they saw me, as I looked I soon relaxed, as I saw it was the one person I had wanted to see. I quietly came out and made sure she couldn't see me, as I noticed she was practicing some form of fighting, but it wasn't the same moves that Makoto had taught me. She finally took a deep breath, as she was just standing there. So I knew she was down, as I took off my wig and hid it.

"So I guess my spot isn't a secret anymore." I smiled, as Himeko turned and smiled back at me.

"Tsume!" Her happy sounding voice was just what I needed to hear, as she walked over to me.

"I see your feeling better…what kind of style is that? It's different from the one Makoto taught me?" I asked, as her face went a little red.

"Well…umm it's my mother's style. You see my mother hated fighting, but everyone told her she had to learn to protect herself, so she came up with her own style. It's made up of all defensive moves and so…she taught it to me, since I hate fighting just like she did." Himeko shyly answered, as I noticed her smiles were getting warmer every time she smiled at me.

"By the way Tsume why are you dressed like that?" Himeko asked, as I looked and remembered I was still in my guard cloths.

"Well….it's hard to explain…" I noticed that I was confusing her now.

"If I tell you…you promise not to tell anyone else." I whispered, as she nodded yes.

"I'm dressed like this because I just off of working at the cells…I've been trying to help the females still trapped inside that hell…" I stopped, as Himeko looked a mix of surprised and scared.

"But can't you get in trouble for this?" She asked.

"Yes I could. But I don't really care…if I can help them I will. Besides…it's because I saw how bad you and Makoto were…well more so you. That's why I decided to do this…" I stopped, as she was looking at me with those warm soft violet eyes, as she smiled.

"Thank you Tsume….I'm sure that they all would love any help you can give them….I wish I would have met you while I was there….maybe it wouldn't have token me so long to trust you." Himeko shyly said once again, as she lowered her lightly red face to me.

I went and gently lifted her face up with my hand under her chin.

"I'm glad you trust me now, but….I'm really glad that I met you the way I did….I would die if you were still living there…" I stopped, as a flash of my mother, Reiko, and the other females I had made friends with came to mind.

"Well….I guess we both should wash up before returning home." I smiled, as I released Himeko's face.

"Shall we take a bath together?" I asked, as I waited to see how she would react.

She reacted just like I thought she would her face went beyond red, as she was lost for words.

"But…Tsume…" She managed to say, as I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer.

I lightly laughed, as she lowered her head to me.

"It's alright Himeko….I'm the same as you so it's alright." I slowly stopped laughing, as I waited to see if she would understand.

"The same as me?" She asked, with that cute confused look.

"That's right….my real name is Chikane…I'm a female just like you." I smiled, as she looked even more confused.

So I decided that the only way to get her to understand was to show her. I went and took off my cape, as I took off both my light gray chihaya and my white kimono top leaving only the cloth wrap, as the cold made me feel so relaxed. The cold that I was feeling against my pale as the moon skin didn't bother me at all, as I waited for Himeko to say something. I looked at her and she looked at me with a mix of confusion and surprise, as I felt like laughing once again, after all she looked so cute.

"You see…I wear this so that I can pass for a male. It's my brother's way of protecting me from the cells….my father and mother both decided on this when I was born. My mother named me Chikane and my father named me Tsume…." I stopped, as I soon noticed Himeko was trying to understand all of this.

"So….can I call you by your real name?" She shyly asked, as I smiled.

"Of course, but only in my room and of course our new secret spot…I can't wait till spring and then you'll see the roses bloom." I smiled, as I soon felt something warm go around me, as I looked and saw it was Himeko's warm arms.

I went and slowly wrapped my arms around her, as I started thinking maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her yet.

"Himeko….are you alright?" I asked, as I was now starting to feel a mix of fear and worry.

"I'm alright…I'm so happy you told me.....Chikane"

She spoke, but her voice sounded so happy and not shy at all and I loved hearing her say my real name. She soon pulled away and I was relieved to see her smiling at me.

"I'm confused….then it's a good thing I'm a female?" I asked, as Himeko nodded yes.

"I've been afraid of males ever since I was born…..my mother and everyone else knew I would end up with a female someday, but then…..I met you and I felt so safe….I was afraid that I might be falling in love with you, but….I was afraid of you. Even though I felt so safe with you the thought of you as a male scared me, but….." Himeko went and hugged my once again.

"But now I know why I felt so safe with you…." She softly said.

I felt so warm and happy that I went and not only return her embrace, but I went and lifted her up and spun her around in the air. I soon returned her back to the ground, as I realized that this whole time I didn't have my Kimono on, so before anyone could see me I put my white Kimono top back on.

"So then…..are you saying your falling in love with me?" I asked remembering she had just said that.

Her face still went red, as I smiled at her.

"Well then I'm glad I wasn't the only one falling in love….." I said, as I went and pulled Himeko back into my arms, and held her tightly.

_'I told her mom…I told her everything…'_ I thought, as I went and gently lifted her face with my hand, so we could be face to face.

"Well since we both told each other we are in love with each other is it alright….if I give my princess a kiss?" I calmly and softly asked, as I noticed Himeko's face went a darker shade of red, as her eyes looked really happy.

"Of course…my prince." Himeko softly replied, as she closed her eyes and waited for me to kiss her.

I went and slowly placed my lips against Himeko's soft warm lips, as I closed my eyes and enjoyed my first kiss with the one I loved. My first and hopefully not the last, as I took everything about her in once again. Her sweat smell, her soft golden blonde hair which my fingers had once again entangled themselves in, her slim warm as the sun it self body so close to me, and then her lips. Her sweat tasting lips that I never wanted to let go of, but I noticed that both of us were running out of air. So I slowly pulled away, as we both were heavily breathing trying to catch our breaths, but that didn't stop us from smiling at each other.

* * *

The rest of the day felt like a dream, after we got cleaned up. We spent the whole day in my room, this time Himeko was really talking to me. She told me about her home and mother and I in return told her about my mother and how life was like portending to be a male, and when it came time to go to sleep. I didn't have to wear my wrap to be able to hold her so close to me, as we both fell asleep in each others arms once again.

* * *

**The next day.**

I was running to the cells, as happy as ever. I couldn't wait to tell my mother what had happened to me. Of course I wasn't looking forward to telling her I forgot to give Himeko my crystal, but I wanted to tell her everything. When I got to the cells I stopped and was confused on why Hoshi was there.

"Hey kid!" They both happily said with smirks.

"Hey Kaji and Hoshi?" They both could hear my confusion.

"Hoshi is here because I was right about one of the ends stupid shells dying. It died an hour before you came. Anyway you can watch us, so that you know what to do next time." Kaji explained, as my mood changed from happy to worry and fear.

_'O no…Please don't let it be her.'_I thought, as I waited for Kaji or Hoshi to either tell me who died or show me.

* * *

**O no is it Chikane's mother? And right when her life was getting really good will it change for the worse? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	14. Chapter 14

I was relieved to see that the woman they had with them was not my mother, but I still felt angry and sorry for her. After all even in death they still treated them like they were just objects. They showed her no respect all Hoshi and Kaji did was dug up a hole in the nearby woods, and after throwing her in it they just reburied it.

"Well kid that's how you do it…but you might want to still call one of us. I don't think you'll be able to carry any of them out on your own." Kaji smirked, as we were walking back.

"Yeah you're probably right…" I answered, as I forced myself to lift my head and smirk.

_'I have to act normal…other wise they'll start to wonder, if I'm fit for this job.'_ I thought, as I noticed we were back at the entrance to the cells.

"Anyway here you go kid." Kaji handed the keys to me, as him and Hoshi put the two shovels away.

"Have fun…and be careful they are all a little on edge." Kaji warned, as I looked at him confused.

"We just carried a dead body out of there, so they are all going to be on guard…I wouldn't take any of them today." Kaji smirked, as I sighed.

"Kaji I don't think Tsume is like you." Hoshi calmly spoke, as I looked to see he was at my side.

"I'll be back in a little after launch time…I want to talk with you before you leave alright." Hoshi smirked, as I nodded yes to him.

"Alright see you than." Hoshi said, as he messed up my wig and walked away.

"Yeah see you later kid!" Kaji went and hit my back like always, as he too started walking away.

_'I wonder what Hoshi wants to talk about?'_ I thought, as I watched them both until they were out of sight. Once they were gone I went and started the morning like always.

* * *

I entered Kyoko's cell, as I noticed everyone looked really tired. I knelt down and saw Kyoko, as she moved closer to me.

"What happened?" I softly asked.

"Last night…everyone went crazy…The middle was the worst, but those men had to make all those other ones leave. I guess we all know why now, but we all wanted to stay awake to see what was going on…" Kyoko answered, as she yawned.

I smiled, as I saw that she was trying so hard to stay awake.

"It's alright…you all can get some rest. I'm here now." I calmly spoke, as Kyoko smirked at me.

"Alright…" She yawned once again, as her and all the others curled up together and let sleep take over them.

I run my fingers through all of there hair, as they all looked so peaceful. I soon left that cell and while I walked I noticed that the entire front was fast asleep even though they normally are awake when I'm here.

_'This is bad…I wonder what happened?'_ I thought, as I kept walking.

I soon entered Aya's cell, as she smiled at me. I was and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"How are you Aya?" I asked.

"I'm alright….no one was hurt in the front, but the middle is a different story."

"What happened? Did everyone go crazy because of that woman's death?" I quietly asked, as Aya lowered her head to me.

"In a way…She was some ones mother…"

"What?"

"Some one in the middle saw her carrying her out and went crazy trying to get to her…that's when everything went crazy…everything happened so fast. Reiko says that a lot of the middle girls were hurt and not by those pigs, but by my father and the other man…They were punished for disobeying." I lowered my head and knew I was going to have my work cut out for me when I got to the middle, after all only Reiko trusts me.

"I see…but no one here was harmed right?"

"That's right." Aya's voice was cracking and that's when I noticed she was shaking like crazy.

_'It's not cold in here…is she afraid?'_ I thought, as I went and lifted her head up with my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm…I'm going to be 15 next week…I thought I would be alright if I…if I was able to find my friends, but they aren't there…Reiko told me that the high up pigs took them." I froze, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"So she was right…" Aya calmly said, as I released her face and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into an embrace.

"I'll find them…I'll protect them until you all can see each other again…I promise you. So don't worry about anything…you'll just have to trust me." I whispered, as I soon felt Aya slowly relaxed and that's when I felt like it was safe to release her.

"I'll protect everyone in the cells and out…well at lest the best I can that is." I smirked, as Aya slowly smiled at me.

"Thank you Tsume…anyway everyone here is alright, so get a move on you have to help the others…" I felt pain in my chest, after all she was trying to sound happy, but I still heard the pain in her voice.

"Alright…by the way I'm going to be here when they move you…I don't care what they say. I've missed to much as it is, and the last thing I'm going to do is miss the day you'll need me the most." I smirked, as I stood up and left the cell.

"I'll see you later Aya." Aya nodded her head, as I headed for the middle.

* * *

As soon, as I entered the middle I could smell blood. It filled the air, as I was trying to figure out where or who it was coming from.

"Hey you!" I heard a voice, as I looked and saw it was a 16 year old in a nearby cell.

I went over and knelt down on one knee in front of her cell.

"Yes?"

"Your Tsume right? You're the one Reiko trusts right?" She coldly asked, as I saw her cold light brown eyes were glaring at me.

"That's right…are any of you hurt?" I asked, as her glare grew colder.

"A lot of us are hurt…Reiko told me to tell you to go and let her out so she could help you treat everyone." I sighed, as I slowly stood up.

"Thank you…by the way what's your name?" I asked.

"You don't have to know…" She coldly answered, as she went back into the shadows of the cell.

I quickly forgot about her and hurried to Reiko's cell. She was waiting for me, as I opened her cell and we both got to work on treating everyone's wounds. That is after she was bugging me for not bring Makoto with me, but it couldn't be helped she stopped once I told her she was with Himeko.

* * *

It took awhile, but we were now in our last cell.

"Akira hold out your arm!" Reiko ordered, as the 16 year old did what she was told.

"So her name is Akira…" I calmly spoke, as I finished bandaging one of her cell mates.

"Yeah, but she's a bit stubborn…" Reiko teased, as Akira lowered her head to her.

Her sandy brown mid-back hair was messy and dirty just like everyone else's, making it hard for me to tell how long she's been here.

"There how does that feel?" Reiko asked, as she had fished bandaging the wound on her arm.

"It feel alright…" Akira calmly answered, as Reiko smirked and messed up her hair more.

"I'll check up on you and everyone else soon ne." Akira nodded, as I noticed her face was a little red.

Both Reiko and I soon left Akira's cell, and we headed back to hers.

"Reiko…"

"She has no family…" Reiko cut me off, and even answered my question.

"Like most of the girl's here Akira has no family, but a lot of the girl's make friends or even have sisters…not Akira. Her life wasn't that great before she got here and well…being here isn't the best thing for here either." Reiko calmly explained, as we looked at the cells to see everyone else had fallen asleep.

We soon stopped in front of her cell, as she entered and I closed the cell behind her.

"So you're watching over her?" I asked.

"Yeah…after all she kind of reminds me of how I was…anyway get going. Hurry and go visit with your mother…enjoy the time you have with her." Reiko smirked, as I bowed my head to her and walked away.

* * *

I entered my mother's cell, as I went and covered her with my cape.

"Hi mom…" I softly spoke, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Chikane…so how did it go? Did Himeko take it like I thought she would?" She sounded even weaker than the day before, as I smiled.

"Yes…she did…you were right."

"Mothers are always right…Why do you look so sad?" I lowered my head to her.

"Mom…you sound so weak…I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you soon." I calmly answered, as I soon felt something warm touch my check.

I looked and saw it was her warm soft hand and she was smiling warmly at me.

"Chikane…I won't lie to you… I do feel weaker and now that I've seen you've grown into the young prince I had hoped…I feel that my purpose is over."

"But I just found you again…" Chikane stopped when she felt her mother's finger against her lips.

"Listen to me my little prince…just because I'm not at your side does not mean I'm not with you…all of these years. Didn't you feel me near you?" I nodded yes to her, as she had her hand against my check once again.

"There you see…I'll still be with you…I will always watch over you besides I want you to be happy…and Himeko is such a sweet heart, so I know I'm leaving you in good hands." She smiled, as I returned her smile with one of my own.

"But before I go…can I see you please." I went and removed my wig, as I saw her smile grow, as tears started to roll down her checks.

"There's my little prince…I mean my daughter." She softly spoke, as she went and placed a warm kiss against my forehead.

After she had pulled away I held her close and tightly in my arms that is until I felt her body go limp. I slowly pulled away, as I laid her down on the ground and closed her beautiful kind royal blue eyes.

_'Goodbye mommy…'_ I thought, as I quickly whipped the tears away, after all if she really was watching over me right then.

I really didn't want her to see me cry. I decided that I should burry her before Hoshi returned, so at lest she'd be respected. I put my wig back on, as I slowly lifted her now lifeless body off the filthy ground and started heading towards the entrance. I had no problems with carrying her in my arms; after all she was so light. Her warmth was leaving her body, as her head was lying against my shoulder.

_ 'She's so close…she's in my arms and I can't be happy about it…'_ I thought, as I kept walking. I was glad that everyone including Reiko was fast asleep.

* * *

**Later. **

I had just buried her in the woods, but I made sure to pick a lovely spot were the sunlight would hit. I made sure that I would know how to get there so I could visit, as I put a few stones were the top of her head would be, as I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them, as I got up and walked away.

Once I returned Hoshi came, and I told him another one died.

"Well at lest it's one less to worry about…O right I have to talk to you." I tried not to snap at him for what he had just said, as I looked up at him.

"Next week we are going to have you work a night…Kaji thinks your ready to try, but I should worn you. There will be a punishment, if you do not obey the orders we give you, after all that's how we keep order." I nodded my head yes to him, as I felt him mess up my wig.

"Alright than you'll come in on the first day of next week and we'll see what happens from there." Hoshi calmly said, as I nodded my head once again. I handed the keys to him and left the cells for not only the rest of the day, but the rest of the week as well.

I could still smell my mother scent on the cape I was wearing. I felt the wind blow, as I lightly smiled.

_'Alright mom…I'll hold my head up high and I won't be sad about your death, but only because I know you're still with me…'_ I thought, as I soon started running and headed for mine and now Himeko's secret spot.

* * *

**Later. It was now night.**

Both Himeko and I were lying on my bed, as we both got under the covers. We had already gotten into our sleeping cloths and everyone else was already asleep.

"Himeko…here." I whispered, as Himeko looked at me with her sleepy soft violet eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, as she was looking at my clear blue crystal necklace that I was holding in my hands now.

"It's a crystal that has been passed down in my family for years…I want you to have it." I lightly smiled, as Himeko warmly smiled at me.

I went and put in on around her neck.

"Promise me you wont ever take it off…it has special powers that will keep you safe…that is when I'm not at your side."

"Not true…if your crystal is protecting me than you are at my side. Thank you Chikane…I'll never take it off." Himeko sounded so happy, and even though I felt like my heart was being torn to pieces she fixed it with a simple smile.

I think that's why I've fallen in love with Himeko.

"Your welcome."

"O…"

I looked as Himeko went and was moving around.

"Here Chikane I want you to have this…please." Himeko shyly spoke, as I saw she was holding her pink crystal necklace.

"But…"

I didn't even have time to finish my protest, as Himeko went and put it around my neck.

"Chikane…Please promise never to take it off…it also has powers." Himeko yawned, as I smiled.

I went and placed a kiss on her warm soft forehead.

"I promise…let's get some rest." Himeko nodded, as I rested my forehead against Himeko, as my arms were once again wrapped around her.

We both soon let sleep take over us, but something felt different about falling asleep and I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

**I know it's a sad chapter sorry.......if you want to find out what happens next you'll have to keep reading k ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Himeko's dream.**

_'What's going on…why is everything so clouded?' _

"Mommy! Mommy look!" A happy voice yelled, as my mind cleared and in front of me were two people.

"There you are Chikane…you had me worried. Now what do you have there." The older woman smiled.

_'Chikane…that's Chikane when she was younger? What's going on? Am I in Chikane's mind?' _

"Look mommy I found you a red rose…isn't it pretty." Little Chikane smiled, as she was standing in front of her mother.

Both of them were outside of the palace, as her mother smiled and took the rose from her daughter.

"Yes it is very pretty…but it's your birth day my little prince. I should be giving you something not the other way around."

_'__Chikane looks just like her mother…but her mother sounds and looks so sad. I'm in Chikane's mind I have to find a way out…what if Chikane doesn't want me to see this. What's happening? Why can't I wake up?' _

"I know mommy it's just…." Chikane had lowered her head to her mother.

"You look so sad and I wanted to make you smile."

_'Chikane sounds so shy and kind….and her smile is so much warmer than it is now…what happened to make her change. Maybe that's why I can't wake up…maybe Chikane wants me to see this?'_

Chikane's mother went and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Thank you…Chikane." She whispered, as she soon pulled away.

Chikane went and sat down in her lap, as she snuggled her face into her mother's chest.

"So how old are you today my little prince?" Chikane's mother calmly asked.

"I'm 5 mommy!" Chikane happily answered.

"That's right…and I have a very special gift to give my little girl."

"Really!" Chikane happily said, as she looked up at her mother.

It was then that her mother took off her necklace and put it on Chikane.

"Happy birthday my little prince."

"But mommy this is your necklace?" Chikane softly asked.

"I know…but I want you to have it. This necklace was passed down to me by my mother and now I'm giving it to you."

"Really! Thank you mommy!" Chikane happily smiled, as she was holding the clear blue crystal in her little hands.

"Your welcome…Chikane I want you to promise me something."

"What mommy?" Chikane asked her eyes never leaving her mother.

"Promise to never take it off…this necklace is special and it will protect you and keep you safe….even when I'm no longer with you."

"Why wouldn't you be with me mommy?" Chikane asked her voice was becoming softer, as her warm royal blue eyes started to look sad and worried.

Her mother lowered her head, as she wrapped her arms around Chikane's little body and held her close against herself.

"I'm sorry…but I can't answer you because….I don't even understand it. Please just promise me…until the day we meet again…please never take it off." Her mother softly whispered, as Chikane closed her eyes and snuggled herself closer to her mother.

"I promise mommy." She whispered back, as they both stood like that.

* * *

A loud noise was heard, as they both pulled away from each other and stood up. Chikane went and was hiding behind her mother tightly holding onto her arm, as a group of guards came outside.

"By order of the laws we are here to take you back to where you belong witch!" The leader of the guards yelled.

_'What's happening…why are they going to take her?' __I thought, as I soon remembered the laws of this kingdom and had to keep watching. _

The guards were going to move closer, as they all soon noticed who was clinging to her arm.

"Young prince step back!" The head ordered, as Chikane's warm eyes glared at him.

She could see the chains they brought with them and they had their swords drawn.

"No! Leave my mommy alone!" Chikane yelled, as the guards all looked surprised.

"Young prince please…we are ordered by law and if you get in the way we will have no choice but to harm you." The head calmly explained, but Chikane's grip grew tighter.

"No! You won't hurt my mommy! I won't let you!" She yelled, as the guards all sighed.

"Stand down!" A male's voice coldly ordered, as the guards all did as ordered.

"Daddy?" Chikane did not sound happy any longer, as she noticed that her father's cold blood red eyes looked serious.

She looked at the older male's side to see her older brother.

"Niisan?" Chikane now looked really confused.

"Tsume release her now!" Her father's deep cold voice ordered, as Chikane just moved closer to her mother.

Her mother saw that and knelt down to be face to face with her daughter. She went and wrapped her arms around Chikane and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Chikane…remember our promise…I said to never take the necklace off until we met again. Right now mommy has to leave, but I will meet you again someday…" Her mother whispered, as she slowly pulled away and stood up.

She moved away from Chikane and before Chikane could return to her mother's side. Her father was in front of Chikane and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He glanced over to Chikane's mother and for just a second his cold blood red eyes so much like his sons soften.

"I am sorry….." He calmly spoke, as she nodded her head to him.

He turned away, as he tighten his embrace.

"Take her! Now!" He coldly ordered.

"Yes sire!" The guards all yelled, as they went and started to chain Chikane's mother.

"Stop it! Leave mommy alone!" Chikane yelled, as she was trying to get free from her fathers embrace.

The guards paid her yelling no mind, as they finished chaining Chikane's mother and started to leave.

"Daddy! Why are they taking mommy away?! Why are you letting them take her?!" Chikane yelled, as her father closed his eyes tightly at the sound of his daughter painful screams.

"Daddy let me go! I want to go with mommy! Let me go!" Chikane was still trying to get free, as she went and bit her fathers arm.

He released her, as Chikane ran inside and after her mother.

* * *

She made it to the door right in time to see the guards leading her out of the library that is for the nobles.

"Mommy!" Chikane yelled, as she was going to ran over to them.

Chikane soon felt like she wasn't moving, as she looked and saw some ones arms were holding her tightly. She looked up and saw it was Tsubasa behind her, as he held her close and tightened his embrace.

"Niisan let me go!" Chikane yelled, as Tsubasa closed his eyes tightly.

The sound of his little sister's screams of pain were starting to make the pain in his chest grow. Tsubasa didn't release her instead he pulled her down until they both were sitting on the ground and by then Chikane's mother was gone.

"Chikane…I'm sorry…please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Tsubasa whispered, as he loosened his embrace.

Chikane went and turned around and buried her face into Tsubasa's chest as she started to cry. Tsubasa wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her close. Knowing that was all he could do for her was hold her while she cried.

* * *

**Chikane's dream. **

'_Where am I? This isn't the kingdom of moon?' I thought as I soon saw some one running around. _

"Come on Hime!" One of the voices happily yelled.

_'Hime? Wait that's Makoto…and the other one is Himeko. What's going on? Why I'm I seeing this? I'm I looking at one of Himeko's memories?' I thought, as I had no choice but to keep watching. After all trying to wake up seem to be doing nothing. _

"Wait up Mako!" The 12 year old Himeko happily yelled, as 13 year old Makoto stopped running.

Himeko soon stopped next to her as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Mako…you're really fast…" Himeko managed to say, before she tried to walk forward and ended up tripping and falling face first on the grassy ground.

"Are you alright Hime?" Makoto spoke, as she was laughing.

"I'm fine…" Himeko answered, as she lifted her head and smiled.

"Mako! Hime! There you both are!"

_'Reiko…and Korana? What's going on?' _

"Big sis!" Makoto happily yelled, as the two older girl's were at their sides now.

Makoto went and was hugging Reiko tightly, as Korana went to make sure Himeko was alright.

"Are you alright Hime?" Korana asked, as Himeko smiled at her.

"I'm fine thank you Korana…I mean sis." Himeko smiled, as Korana returned the smile.

Everyone soon froze, as a loud noise was coming from the nearby village.

"I know it's getting late, but why are they sounding the warning horn?" Reiko calmly said, as Korana and Himeko were now at the two sister's side.

"Reiko…you don't think something happened? Do you?" Korona calmly asked, as they both were holding the two younger girl's closer to their sides.

"I' don't know but I have a bad feeling about this….we should go."

"But my mommy is still there." Himeko said, as Korona looked down at her now sad violet eyes.

"Yeah our mommy is still their too." Makoto said, as Reiko sighed.

"Alright we'll go back and find them….but if we are ordered to leave we are going to do it. I'm I clear?" Both Makoto and Himeko nodded yes to Reiko.

"Alright hop on and hold on tight." Reiko said, as both her and Korona put the two younger girls on their back and started running back to there village.

* * *

_'What's going on? Why am I seeing this?' _

"What the?" Reiko and Korona both stopped, as they saw their fellow villagers fighting.

That's when both Reiko and Korona saw that the men had escaped from there encampment and were charging at the village with torches.

"That's why they were sounding the horn." Korona said, as she felt Himeko's grip tighten around her neck and her body shaking.

"Let's get going Korona…stay right at my side alright!" Reiko ordered, as Korona nodded yes.

"Hime! Mako! I want you both to close your eyes. Keep them closed until you hear our mother's voice alright!" Reiko looked and saw Himeko closed her eyes tightly, as Korona nodded her head letting her know her little sister was doing the same.

They both started running, as they tried to stay out of the village and fight. Even though they both looked like they wanted to go and help they knew they couldn't while they had Himeko and Makoto on their backs.

"Hey some are trying to run!"

"Get them!" A few men yelled, as some of them started running after the four girl's.

"Alright Korona get ready…" Reiko ordered, as they had to go into the village to get to where they wanted to go.

Korona nodded, as they both ran in but right than those men that were yelling at them started trying to hit them with sticks. Reiko managed to get through with out any problems, but one of them hit Korona hard and she fell to the ground. Himeko flew off of her back and rolled on the floor until she finally hit a nearby house and stopped. Himeko slowly opened her eyes and was shaking with fear at what she saw. Her village was on fire, as the men were killing any females that got in their way of freedom.

"Sis!" Himeko yelled, as she noticed that Korona was no longer near her.

"Sis…" Himeko softly said, as she went and pulled her knees to her chest and lowered her head.

"Hey look it's a brat!" Himeko lifted her head and there were three men in front of her.

One was holding a sword that was covered in blood, as Himeko started shaking like crazy from fear.

"So you think we should kill it?"

"Why not…I bet when it grew up it would be just as bad, as those other witches!"

"Your right!" The man with the sword smirked, as his cold bloodthirsty brown eyes were glaring at Himeko making her unable to move.

"Time to die brat!" The man coldly said, as he went and slashed his sword down.

_'Himeko!' I thought._

Himeko had closed her eyes, but slowly opened them to see a man was knelt down in front of her with his back to the man with the sword.

"Crazy old man! Why the hell are you protecting one of them?!" The younger man yelled.

He went and with on last slash him and his friends ran off. The older man opened his right grayish blue eyes and smiled.

"You must be Himeko right?" He weakly spoke, as he messed up his already messy and filthy black hair.

He had his free hand on the ground supporting him up so he wouldn't fall on top of Himeko. Himeko managed to nod her head yes to the man.

"I thought so….I'm glad I finally got to meet you….I'm glad that you look like your mother. Let's face it if you looked like me you'd have had a very hard time with these people." He smirked, as Himeko slowly relaxed.

"Are you? Are you my dad?" Himeko asked.

The man nodded and closed his eye from the pain of the new and old wounds. He went and pushed himself back so that way he could sit down on the ground.

"That's right…I'm sorry I'm not what you might have expected." He smirked, as Himeko slowly went over to him and settled herself in his lap.

Himeko's father smiled, as he wrapped one of his arms around his daughter.

"I'm glad we got to meet before I've gone….but even though I want to take you away with me right now….I can't." He calmly said, as Himeko looked up at his dirt covered face.

His skin was much tanner than her mothers and her own, but his strong arms and huge hands were making Himeko feel safer.

"Where did that other girl go? It might be the last thing I do, but I'm going to get you to her." He smirked, as he slowly stood up.

Himeko did as well, as she was clinging to his black kimono top. His brown hakuma had been torn thanks to all of the fighting and running he had just been doing.

"Let's find that friend of ours and fast." He smirked, as they both started walking.

* * *

Himeko's father soon tripped and fell face first on the ground hard, as Himeko knelt down at his side.

"Hime! Hime where are you?!" Korona yelled, as Himeko looked around and than looked back at her father.

"Himeko…hurry and go to your friend…..please go." He begged, as he smiled at his daughter.

Himeko went and kissed her fathers cheek, "I love you daddy."

Himeko whispered into her father's ear before getting up and running to find Korona.

Once Korona found Himeko she quickly put her on her back and ran off.

* * *

"Are you both alright?" Both Makoto and Reiko asked, as Makoto was at Himeko's side and Reiko by Korona's.

"We're fine….where's everyone? Did you find them?" Korona asked, as she was catching her breath.

"I'm glad to see your both alright." A older female calmly said, as Himeko smiled and ran to her.

"Mommy!" Himeko happily said, as she hugged her mother tightly.

Her mother smiled and returned the embrace.

"Of course we found them…we were all going to go look for you two." Reiko smirked at Korona who smiled back.

Makoto ran over to the other woman's side and hugged her as well.

"Mommy your alright." Makoto happily said.

"Of course I am." Her mother answered, as they all soon heard a loud thud at the doors of their house.

"Those damn men are trying to get in….they really are trying to kill everyone." Makoto's and Reiko's mother coldly spoke.

Her reddish eyes so much like Reiko's glared at the door. Korona was still at Reiko's side, as they too were glaring at the door.

"You two come here!" Reiko and Korona went over to the two sister's mother, as she started talking to them.

"Himeko…I want you to have this." Himeko's mother calmly said, as she took her necklace off of her neck and put it around Himeko's.

Himeko looked at her mother with confusion.

"Never take it off….it'll protect you and keep you safe…."

"But mommy…" Himeko's mother placed her right index finger lightly against Himeko's lips.

"Promise me." Himeko nodded, as her mother moved her finger away.

"I promise." Himeko softly answered, as another thud was soon heard.

"It's time for you four to leave!"

"But mommy…" Makoto was going to protest her mother's order, but than she remembered what Reiko had told them before they reentered the village.

"Take care of everyone Reiko…and as for you my little girl you better keep watching Himeko, after all I'm making all three of you her personal guardians. But since you spend the most time with her you better keep her safe…after all she is our only princess." The two sister's mother smirked at them, as they all nodded to her.

After they all hugged her goodbye they all were ready to go, as Korona was at Himeko's side waiting for her to be ready to leave. Reiko had already put Makoto on her back.

"Goodbye my little angle….be safe." Himeko's mother whispered into Himeko's ear, as she kiss Himeko's forehead.

She pulled away and nodded at Korona who went and quickly put Himeko on her back and the four of them took off with out even looking back. That is at until they stopped far enough away to watch and hear their home burn down.

* * *

I shot up, as I saw the sunlight coming into my room and I noticed right when I shot up so did Himeko.

Both of us were covered in sweat, as we both were looking at each other.

* * *

**I bet no one was expecting that huh ^-^ keeping reading if you want to find out what happens next and don't worry the next chapter will answered all your questions I promise ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	16. Chapter 16

After a long silence and both of us regaining control of ourselves we both were sitting on my bed with our heads lowered to each other. That's when it hit me as I saw Himeko's pink crystal around my neck.

"Himeko…did your mother give you this necklace…the day your home was burned down?" I calmly and softly asked.

I looked up to see Himeko nod her head yes to me.

"Himeko…what did you see?" I asked.

Himeko slowly lifted her head so we could be face to face, and see eye to eye.

"Chikane…I saw your mother give you this necklace and than…I saw her being taken away from you…" Himeko softly whispered, as I sighed.

I had hoped that I was wrong the last thing I had wanted was for her to know about that night.

"What…about you?" Her voice was still shaking, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"I saw the night your home was burned down…" I softly answered.

"I see…Chikane why did this happen?" Himeko gently asked, as I lightly sighed.

I went and was holding Himeko's crystal in my hand.

"I believe it was our crystal's that did this…" I calmly answered, as I let my eyes look up at her and her confused face.

"Our crystals?"

"Yes…this is the first time since we have been together that we fell asleep with each others crystal on the other…I think that the crystal's showed the other the day that it was passed to its owner…" I slowly stopped, as I felt my voice quitting on me.

"But…why?"

"I do not know…" I answered, as I remembered something.

"Himeko…are you the sun tribe's princess?" I asked, as I saw Himeko's surprised face.

"I woke up right when you, Makoto, Reiko and Korona were safely away. I heard Reiko's and Makoto's mother say that all three of them are your guardians and that you are their princess…" I calmly spoke, as Himeko let out a soft sigh and slowly relaxed.

"Yes…I am the sun tribe's princess…" She softly answered, as I froze.

"Himeko why didn't you say anything? The sun tribe has been telling us that we have their princess for some time now…we could have sent you back to your home by now?" I asked, as I noticed Himeko lowered her head.

She was shaking her head no.

"I don't want to go back…not now…not without you." Himeko shyly spoke, as I soon felt her hand over my own.

I smiled, as I went and gently lifted her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I slowly pulled my face away with a smile, as I saw Himeko's face was starting to blush lightly.

"I understand…"

"Himeko would you return home if I and the others came with you?" I calmly asked, as I pulled away from her.

"I do not know…I've never thought about returning, because of the way this kingdom is ruled…" Himeko answered, as I couldn't help but feel happier now that her sweet sounding voice was sounding like it normally did.

"I see. By the way I can see you have some questions as well…what are they?" I asked.

"Umm…your father…he was still alive in the memory I saw, but…he isn't here now…"

"He died…after my mother was token away…he changed..." I stopped.

"For the longest time I kept to myself…I locked myself in my room and didn't want to see any of them. I just didn't understand and I was angry that my father just stood there and let them take her. After awhile I started to leave my room and I would play with Souma, Kazuki and Tsubasa, but I still avoided my father. Even after I turned 9 and Kazuki explained the laws and told me there was nothing my father could do…I still avoided him. When I turned 11 is when he became very ill…that's when I stopped avoiding him and never left his side. I was so angry, but…" I stopped again, as I took a deep breath.

I hated talking about the past it was the one thing I wish I never had.

"Anyway…the illness soon claimed his life and after Tsubasabecame king…it turns out that he become ill after my mother was gone…and he had been fighting to stay alive from then on" I sighed, as I felt something warm touch my check.

I looked and saw that Himeko's soft lips had placed a light kiss on my check, as I felt my face lightly heat up. She smiled warmly at me as she slowly pulled away.

"Alright I've told you about my father…now can you please tell me a little more about what I saw." I calmly asked, as Himeko nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Mako told you that our home is the opposed of your's…well that night the men escaped and went on a killing rampage…Our mothers stood behind to buy us time to get away. Ever since Reiko had been watching over us that is…until we found your kingdom." Himeko softly explained.

I soon remembered something else.

"Himeko why did you call Korona sis? Are you two sisters?" I asked, as Himeko lightly smiled.

"No…Korona's mother died in an attack on thiervillage…Reiko found her and brought her to live with us. It was both Reiko's and Mako's idea that we both spend time together. After all she always wanted a younger sister and I always wanted an older one. After awhile I stopped calling her by her name and just called her sis." Himeko happily answered, as I smiled at her.

_'She seems to be doing alright…and she sounds like she always does…'_ I thought, as I was relieved that she was her old self once again.

We both kept talking, as the day went on.

* * *

**The next day. Evening.**

Both Himeko and I decided to go for a night walk, after all the cold nights of winter were almost gone and we needed to get out of my room.

"Hime!" "Tsume!" Makoto yelled, as she stopped in front of us.

"Mako?"

"Makoto what's wrong?" We both asked, as she caught her breath.

"Tsume…Souma told me that some nobles wanted to talk to Tsubasa."

"That's nothing new?"

"They want to talk to him about you and…" Makoto stopped, as her warm bluish eyes were now looking at Himeko.

"I see and what is it they want to talk to him about?" I asked, as the feeling of anger was starting to take over.

As of right now noneof my brothers knew that I had fallen in love with Himeko and that's how I wanted to keep it.

"I don't know…Souma just said it had to do with you and that he had something to do…and he left." Makoto sighed and so did I, but I did feel a smirk on my face.

_'So is he looking out for me now…'_ I thought, as I looked at my new love.

"Makoto will you stay with Himeko for awhile…I want to see what those high up pigs want?" Makoto nodded yes to me.

I was going to walk away from them, but I stopped when I felt something holding tightly to my arm. I looked and smiled when I saw it was my Himeko holding onto me tightly. I turned and pulled her into my arms, as I felt her warmth slowly calming me down.

"Don't worry my princess I'll be right back." I whispered into her ear, as I placed a kiss on her check and pulled away.

I ran off to find these nobles and see what they had to say about me and my new love.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" I heard Tsubasa's calm voice speak.

I was now standing in front of the doors that led to the thrown room.

"Sire we want to talk to you about prince Tsume and that female he has." One noble spoke.

"What about them?"

"Sire we believe that the prince might have fallen in love with her and that is against the law…even if he is a royal."

"Do you have any proof that my brother has fallen for his partner?"

"Sire he killed one of the guards for her…the young man died slowly and painfully from broken ribs and internal bleeding. The guards that were with him said that it was prince Tsume who inflected the wounds."

"I know Kazuki told me about the incident and I do not blame my brother for what he did. I heard that the guards were trying to force themselves on not only Tsume's female partner, but also both Kazuki's and Souma's. If that is the case then Tsume had every right to kill that guard, after all it's against the laws for any man to touch a royal's partner. That is unless she is being taken back to the cells." Tsubasa coldly said, as I lowered my head at the memory of my mother.

"Is that all the proof you have?!"

"Sire he is different…ever since that girl became his partner. You must see it…in his eyes."

"That has nothing to do with nobles! My gaze softens when I look at Miyako! Does that mean you believe that I have fallen in love! Do not waste my time tell me what this is really about!" Tsubasa ordered, as I kept listening with a smirk on my face now.

"Sire…I hate to say this but maybe your judgment is clouded…after all he is your youngest brother."

"My judgment is just fine…and until you have proof I will leave my brother and his female partner alone! If you have any other problems with him I suggest you talk to him directly instead of wasting my time! You are all dismissed!" Tsubasa coldly ordered, as I decided to run off before any of them left the thrown room.

* * *

_'Those stupid pigs…they want her and they'll do anything! I have to…I have to get Himeko and the others from her tribe out of here! Even if that means I can't go with her!'_ I growled, as I soon stopped and looked around.

_'I know I heard a scream…but from where?'_ I thought, as I headed for the scream I had heard. It didn't take me long to find a small building right outside of the palace and around the area the nobles lived.

_'The screams are coming from inside the building…they sound like women…could this be where Korona and the other's are.'_ I thought, as I headed to what looked like the entrance of the building.

"Prince Tsume?" The two guards at the door bowed to me.

"What is this building…I have never seen or heard of it?" I calmly asked, as they both stood up straight and kept their heads lowered.

"This is where the nobles keep their females…the ones that only serve them." One explained, as I sighed.

_'So I was right…this is where they are.'_ I thought, as I looked at the building.

Unlike the cells this building was pure white and a lot nicer looking.

"May I enter?" I asked, as both the guards looked surprised.

"Hey Tsume why are you here?!" I froze, as I soon felt someone hit my back and looked to see Girochi was behind me smirking.

"Girochi? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I asked first?" Girochi kept smirking.

"I was just wondering what this building was…" I answered, as his smirk grew.

"Then let's go inside so you can see!" He happily said, as he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Girochi you still haven't told me why you are here?" I asked, as I got him to release my arm.

"I come here a lot when I have free time…come on Tsume I'm a guy. You should know the reason behind me coming to a place like this and since I'm high up I'm not allowed to go to the cells. Besides this place is better you'll see." He smirked, as we kept walking.

My mood toward him changed I was not in the lest bit happy to hear him say that. After all Girochi was like a member of my family and the fact that he might be just like those high up pigs angered me to no end. I soon snapped out of it and started looking around. This building was nicer inside as well, but the females were still in cells and the set up was like the cells.

"Come on Tsume hurry up…unless you want to see the kids and not the real women!" Girochi teased, as I let out a sigh.

He sounded just like one of those pigs and it was starting to irritate me.

"I'll catch up…so go on ahead." I calmly said, as he nodded and kept walking.

Once I realized I had entered the hallway I felt like I was back inside the cells, as I saw all the children back away from the cell bars.

_ 'It's like being inside the cells front…but why would they have little kids here.'_ I thought, as I looked around to see if I could find Sakura or any of the other girl's that might be here. There where only 5 cells and each one had about 5 or 6 young girl's living in them.

Unlike the cells inside that hell whole these cells had blankets and other things inside for the young females to use, and they all seemed to be dressed in nicer looking cloths. The outfit was still the same red chihaya and hakuma, but their cloths weren't torn or dirty.

"Tsume?" A soft voice said, as I snapped back to reality and saw Sakura inside one of the end cells.

I walked over to her cell and knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura?" I softly replied.

She was looking at me with confusion in her light hazel eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Is that really you…Tsume?" She asked.

"It's really me…see." I smiled, as she was looking into my eyes.

"But…your hair is black and…you're in royal cloths…" Sakura pointed out, as I softly sighed.

"It's because…I'm really a prince…I'm prince Tsume… Sakura." I whispered to her, as I looked around to make sure no one was around to see me talking to her.

It was a good thing that Sakura's cell mates were all sleeping.

"You're a prince?" Sakura shyly spoke, as she lowered her head to me.

"Sakura…Kyoko is worried about you. How are you? Have they harmed you?" I softly asked, as she lifted her head to look at me.

"I'm alright…the men here don't even look at us."

"Then why are you all here?"

"It's so the older girl's can teach us to be obedient like them…How's sis doing?" She asked, as I smiled at her.

She sounded just like my Himeko.

"She's alright…she misses you." I stopped, as I heard Girochi's voice from the opening.

"Sakura I have to go, but I'll come back and check on you…I promise." I whispered, as Sakura nodded her head to me.

"I trust you Tsume…please take care of sis for me." She smiled, as I returned the smiled and slowly stood up.

"I will…you should get some rest too…leave everything to me ne." I smiled, as Sakura nodded yes.

Once she had laid down and closed her eyes that's when I left and headed inside the opening to see what Girochi was up too.

I froze when I saw how this middle looked like. Unlike the filthy middle of the cells filled with angry and hateful women. The middle women of this building where kept inside cells that had the same things that Sakura's cell had, but a lot of the females didn't back away to the shadows.

A lot of them were right in the front of their cells talking and acting as if they were inside of their home. I saw that some of them were even talking to the men who were outside their cells looking at them with eyes that made me feel sick. I felt like I had just walked into some brothel that I had read about in one of those history books.

"Hey Tsume there you are!" I heard Girochi happily yell, as I started walking over to where he was at.

As I walked I looked inside the cells that were on the way to see, if I could find Korona or any of Aya's cell mates. From the looked of it there were about 10 cells and each one was filled with about 10 or so females and a lot of them looked to be teenagers, but there were some older women.

Unlike the cells the back of this building was opened to everyone and had a place for the men to sit and drink. There were even women out of their cells and at these men's sides I also noticed that there were rooms to the side. I was guessing that's where the men would take the women they choose, but I felt like I was in a completely different world.

"Have a seat and relax." Girochi smirked, as I sat down.

He was enjoying the company of a woman I didn't recognize, but I felt even more sick seeing that he was no different then the other high up pigs.

"Would you like something to drink?" A soft sounding voice snapped me out of it, as I looked over to see a older female at my side.

"No thank you…" I calmly answered, but I soon froze when I realized who she was.

Her brown hair was longer than it was in my memories, as she was looking at me with those dark green eyes that look so sad.

"I see." She calmly answered, as it looked like she was going to walk away.

"Wait…please sit." I tried to sound calm, but I get the feeling that my voice might have given me away.

"Alright." She answered, as she sat at my side.

She looked to be around Reiko's age and I remembered Makoto saying she was a bit younger than her older sister. Unlike Reiko's hateful red eyes eyes her dark green eyes were filled with loneliness and sadness. Her skin was a little more tanner than Reiko and her red chihaya and hakuma were nicer then Reiko's, but I could see that she was just as much a prisoner.

"Your name…its Korona right?" I asked.

Making sure my voice was a whisper, so that only she could hear me. The woman nodded her head yes, as I let out a sigh of relief and lightly smirked.

"I'm glad to finally get to meet you face to face…my name is Tsume." I calmly introduced my self, as I saw her nod to me once again.

It looked like she was afraid to speak, as I soon noticed why. Some of the guards were watching us, after all she was sitting next to a royal prince and it would be on their heads if something bad happened to me.

"Korona…is there some where we can go…I really need to talk to you." I whispered, as she nodded and slowly stood up.

I slowly stood up and followed her, as I saw Girochi smirk at me looking proud and than he went back to talking to the woman at his side. Korona led me into one of the rooms and once she closed the door we both relaxed.

"What is it you wish to talk about? How does a royal know my name?" Korona calmly asked, as I sat down and so did she.

"Korona…I know Reiko, Makoto, and Himeko. I'm friends with all of them…" I calmly explained, as I saw her eyes grow wide at the names of her friends, or should I say the names of her family.

_'I've found her…now it's time to start planning how I'm going to get all four of them out of here.'_ I thought, as I waited for Korona to regain control of herself so I could answer her questions.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry it took me so long, but I'm going to try and update more often. I just don't want to rush through this story, because I really want to give it justice along with my other story 'wolf.' So I'm sorry it took so long and I should have the next chapter up soon ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank the gods that Mako and little sis are doing well."

Korona sounded relieved when I told her that Himeko and Makoto were mine and Souma's female partners.

"They are both doing fine, but Reiko is still living in the cells." I calmly said, as I noticed she lowered her head.

"I see. I'm sure she's just fine…Reiko was never the type that would just role over for anyone."

"You have that right…all the men are afraid of her." I tried to reassure her that Reiko was fine, but I didn't think it worked.

"Korona…are you and Reiko in love?" I asked, as Korona looked at me.

Her dark green eyes widened, as her face was now a dark shade of red.

"Why do you ask?" She calmly asked, but I could tell I embarrassed her with my question.

"It's just that…Makoto was telling me that in your home it wasn't uncommon for females to fall in love with each other…so I was just wondering." I calmly explained, as I heard her sigh.

"It's true…we both fell in love with each other. We were going to move into one of the homes inside the village, but then…that night happened." She stopped, as I lowered my head to her.

"Sorry for bring it up…" I calmly said, as I slowly looked up at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised for some reason.

"You have to be the nicest man I've ever met…I'm really glad that Himeko is in your care." She smiled warmly at me, as I returned her smile.

"Korona…if you could leave with the rest of your family…would you?" I softly asked, as she nodded yes to me and looked really confused.

"Then I have a plan to get you all out of here." I smirked, as she looked even more confused.

"The winter ball is coming up and it's the only time that females can leave the cells or this place and accompany a noble to the ball…has anyone asked you to go with them?"

"Yes, but I always tell them no."

"Go with one of those nobles…I know they probably have something in mind later, but you have to trust me on this. If you go with one of the nobles I'll get you all out of here…you just have to be at the ball."

Korona nodded yes to me after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"But what about Reiko…like you said all the men are afraid of her?" I could hear the panic in her voice, as I just smirked.

"Leave everything to me…all you have to worry about is getting to the ball and then sneaking away from your noble."

"Alright…if little sis trusts you then so will I." Korona calmly answered.

A hard knock on the door made us both freeze.

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

Trying to sound really angry at who ever had disturbed me.

"Hey it's me Tsume…we better start heading back it's getting late, and I really don't want the others to kill me for bring you here." Girochi calmly said, as I sighed.

"It looks like our time is up…I'll try to come back again before the ball so I can let you know how everyone is." I smiled, as Korona nodded her head and I stood up.

"So…do you follow me or?" I asked.

After all I wasn't sure how things were done in this strange building.

"No…you go out first and then I will leave. It was nice to meet you prince Tsume." She smiled, as I bowed my head to her.

"It's just Tsume and you as well Korona." I smirked, as I left the room.

"Come on." Girochi said, as I started following him.

I soon noticed that someone else had just entered the room I had just left.

"Hey Girochi…what's going on?" I asked, as he looked to see what I was talking about.

"O…well since you're done with her it's time for someone else to have their fun. After all everyone says that female is almost as much fun, as your partner." I glared at him, as he just sighed.

"Look Tsume…there isn't anything you can do, so just leave it alone. Besides you were the one who wanted to know what this building was and now you know."

"So this is just a higher up version of the cells…how disgusting." I said under my breath so no one else could hear me.

"Come on this way." Girochi said, as I had to follow him.

Even though I wanted to go back and help Korona I had no choice, but to leave and hope that Korona would be alright.

As I walked by Sakura's cell I saw she was fast asleep, but she was shaking and I heard her say sis.

I clenched my fists and made myself keep walking.

* * *

I was beyond happy when I was out of that building and far away from it.

"So…have you ever had fun with Korona? Or how about Himeko?" I asked, as I was walking along side Girochi.

"No…Himeko never made it to that building. She became your female partner before she was ever touched by the nobles." Girochi answered, as I lowered my head.

"What about Korona?" I asked.

"A few times." He calmly said, as I felt sick and angry.

"She really is as fun, as those guys say…but she always calls out some ones name and that really ends the mood…at least for me anyway."

"What's the name?" I asked, but I already knew who it would be.

"Reiko…yeah that's it. Right at the peek of my fun she calls out that name. Guess it's some old boyfriend or something, but it still ends my fun. That's why I don't touch her anymore." He calmly explained, as I soon took off running.

"Hey Tsume!"

"I have to do something see you at home!" I yelled at him, but I didn't slow down.

I didn't stop I didn't even bother to look back at him. I felt sick to my stomach, as I picked up my speed. _'How could he? Girochi is just as bad, as those pigs! One of my brothers is just as bad, as those pigs!' _I thought, as I felt my chest start to hurt.

I kept running hoping that it would make some of the pain go away.

* * *

**Later. **

"Chikane! Your back!" Himeko happily said, as she got off of our bed and ran over to me.

I closed the door to my room, as I kept my head lowered. I had been gone for along time I thought she would have fallen asleep like everyone else, but then again this was my love.

"Chikane…what's wrong?" I heard her softly asked.

I saw she stopped inches away from me and she was already in her sleeping cloths. _'She was just waiting for me…' _I thought, as I went and wrapped my arms around her and held her in my tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…Himeko I'm so sorry." I whispered, as my embrace grew tighter.

"Chikane? Why are you sorry? What's wrong?" Her sweet voice asked, as I just nuzzled my face into her smooth golden blonde hair.

I soon felt her return my embrace, as I just wanted to hold her like that for the rest of my life. I was afraid if I released her then she would disappear or something awful would happen, but I soon realized that I must have not only scared her but worried her as well. So I slowly pulled away from her and released her from my embrace, but I made sure I was still holding onto her hands.

"Chikane?" She asked.

"I saw her…I met Korona today." I calmly spoke, as I slowly lifted my head to see Himeko's face go from shock to happiness.

"You met sis! How was she…is she alright?" Himeko asked.

"Yes…in away. She seemed to be just fine while I was talking to her, but…" I stopped, as I felt my voice giving up on me.

"But?"

"I had to leave and…the place she is at is the cells for those high up pigs. Once I left I saw someone else go in the room I just left…the room she was still in." I stopped, once again and quickly lowered my head.

"I'm sorry…I'm a prince, but I still couldn't do anything…" I softly spoke.

I soon felt Himeko's warm arms around my waist holding me in a tighter embrace then the one I had given her.

"It's not your fault…Chikane it's not your fault." Himeko whispered into my ear, we stood like that for awhile until she slowly released me.

"I'm just glad sis is alive…I'm sure Reiko and Mako will be too."

"I guess your right…" I stopped myself from saying any more.

I wanted to tell Himeko everything, but the thought of her knowing that Girochi. A member of this family doing something like that to a member of her family made me just sick thinking about it. So I decided to keep it to my self, after all I didn't want my love to fell anymore pain.

We both went and made our way to my bed, as we sat down and talked for most of the night before we went to sleep.

But there was something that I couldn't get out of my mind. _'Girochi had said that Korona wasn't as fun, as Himeko…does that mean. That those pigs got to Himeko before I saved her.' _I thought, as I was trying to get that out of my mind.

I wanted more then anything to enjoy my time with her, after all I hadn't decided if my plans would allow me to go with them.

* * *

**Next week. Night.**

The last week ended and it was now time for my first time working night.

I had told Himeko and she said she would try to wait up for me, but I told her that she should rest. I was now near the cells, as I saw that the snow was starting to lighten. Spring was coming and so was the winter ball, and I wasn't really looking forward to either of them. After all I was still trying to see if I would be able to go with them.

I sighed, as I soon stopped when I heard yelling inside of the black hell hole building. I ran and pushed my way through the huge crowd of angry men, as I finally made it inside the black building.

"Hey kid right on time!" Kaji smirked, as he greeted me with his usually hit on my back.

"Welcome to your first night." Hoshi smirked, as he messed up my wig.

I looked at them and then back at the men outside.

"Umm…what's going on?" I asked, as they both sighed.

"Well since this is your first day and you don't really know what you're doing we have to do things differently. We all will take one guy and led them inside and once they pick a female we'll show you what you should do from there. Just to be clear if you disobey there will be a punishment…and we will never let you work anything except mornings. I'm I clear." Hoshi's tone sound sterner at the end of his sentence.

"Understood." I answered, as I felt sick I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

_'I wonder what kind of punishment I will get.'_ I sighed at the thought, but I had the feeling that I would not be able to do this. Not after I got to know a lot of the females living here. I knew by the end of this night I was going to be receiving that punishment what ever it might be.

"One more thing kid…if you mess up we'll have to close down the cells for the night. So try not too, because I really don't want to deal with all of these crazy guys." Kaji smirked, as I nodded my head to him.

"Alright let's start!" Kaji smirked, as they both went over to the door and started ordering everyone to calm down and get in line.

* * *

In the time it took to get all of those pigs calm and in a line dawn was approaching. So a lot of men just left leaving less to deal with, but now came the part of the night I was not looking forward too.

"Alright you three follow us!" Hoshi ordered, as the first three men followed each one of us.

The one I had looked to be 18 years old, as his cold brown eyes glared at me.

"So you're the reason it's taking so long to come in and pick a bitch!" His deep voice sounded cold, as I returned his glare with one of my own.

"So what if I am!" His eyes looked away, as he stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

We all were walking through the front. I could feel the eyes of all the females on me, or should I say all of the little ones that I had been taking care of. _'Don't worry everyone…these men wont be here for long.'_I thought, as we were almost at Aya's cell.

I glanced at her cell and saw she wasn't in it. _'Dammit! Don't tell me they already moved her!'_I thought, as we all soon left the front and entered the middle. Both Hoshi and Kaji had their whips out.

"Hey kid get ready!" Kaji coldly whispered.

I went and for the first time since I've been here I held that whip in my hands. Once the two older guards saw I had my whip they opened the door and we all entered.

"Alright guys you know the drill! Point to the one you want and we'll go get her for you!" Kaji yelled.

I saw all the females in the nearby cells back away and into the shadows of their cells. I had no choice but to stay by the pig I was assigned too and watch, as Kaji's guy picked someone. _'Dammit!' _I thought, as I started to hear the female he pick scream and fight. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the man I had to stay by, as he was looking inside one of the cells.

"Hey brat!" He yelled at me, as my glare grew colder.

"What?!" I coldly answered, as I saw that he looked amused.

"I want this one…she looks new!" He smirked, as I went over to see who he was pointing at.

I soon froze when I saw it was Aya he was pointing at. Aya looked up at me fear filled her normally kind yet sad light blue eyes.

"Well hurry and get her!" The man yelled, as I growled and glared at him.

I could still hear screaming within the nearby cells and my head was in pain, because of it. The last thing I needed was him yelling at me. I went and opened the cell, but froze once again when I saw that Aya didn't move away from me. I knelt down in front of her, as she lowered her head.

"Aya? Why didn't you back away like everyone else?" I whispered so only she could hear me.

"I trust you Tsume…I trust you. Do what you have to do." Aya softly answered, as she lifted her hands to me.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Do you really think I'll be able to chain you up? Do you really think I'd let this pig touch you?" I softly asked, as I lifted my head to see her looking at me with confusion all over her face.

"I have an idea to give you all one night of peace…and hopefully I'll find another way to keep you all safe, but for now." I smirked.

"Hey would you hurry up!" The man yelled, as I let out a growl and stood up.

"No! I won't hurry up! I don't take orders from you so why don't you shut the hell up!" I yelled, as I turned to face him and snapped my whip at him.

I left Aya's cell and closed it behind me, as I went and grabbed the 18 year old by his light brown chihaya and pinned him against the bars of the cell right across.

"How would you like to feel this whip hit you?! Because if you keep ordering me around that's just what you're going to get!" I yelled louder making both Hoshi and Kaji look at me.

"Tsume!" I heard Hoshi yell, as they both went and left the cells they were in.

"Let him go!" He coldly ordered, as I slowly released him.

"The cells are closed for the night! Kaji get these three men out of here!" Hoshi ordered, as I soon felt him grab my shoulder.

"As for you…follow me! Now!" He coldly ordered, as I nodded and with one last glance at Aya.

I followed Hoshi while Kaji got rid of the men both within and outside of the cells.

* * *

**O no Chikane is in trouble and what's her plan on getting Himeko and the others out? Well to find out you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hoshi stop it!" I heard Kaji's voice yell, as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was slowly regaining focus as I saw I was still in the punishment room. I could still feel the cold chains around my wrist and that I was still on my knees. I looked to see I was still facing that wall which meant my back was still facing Hoshi and now Kaji.

"That's enough Hoshi! I think you've made your point and you shouldn't have gone so far! Do you have any idea what girl that man was going to pick! You should be thanking Tsume and not whipping him!"

"Why are you getting in the way?! You never get in my way!" Hoshi coldly yelled, as I heard Kaji growl.

"Because I want you to stop…I need to thank him too. The man I was with was going to pick my daughter…" Kaji coldly answered, as I slowly got control of myself.

_'I guess I must have blacked out…how long have I been in here? Dammit! My back is killing me!' _I thought, as I was thanking the gods that Hoshi let me keep my white kimono top on while he was whipping me.

"Fine get him out of here! It's a good thing the cells are going to be close thanks to that damn ball…at lest it'll give us time to forget all of this!" Hoshi coldly said, as I heard him leave the punishment room.

"Hoshi…"

Kaji sighed, as I soon heard him walking toward me.

"I'm going to get you out of here kid…sorry about what Hoshi did. He went out of control…but at lest the cells will be closed so none of us will have to come to work and you can use the time to heal those wounds." Kaji tried to sound normal, but failed.

He went and unchained me, as he handed me my light gray chihaya and my cape. I put my chihaya on, as he was helping me stay on my feet with my arm over his shoulder and we started walking.

"Kaji…can I ask you to do something for me."

"What?"

"When we get to Aya's cell…please let me talk to her for a minute…I don't want her thinking this is her fault." I weakly looked up to see Kaji's surprised face.

"You know about Aya?" He asked.

"Yes…I know she's Hoshi's daughter…I wonder if I've met your daughter."

"Probably…she looks just like her mother. I'll show her to you on the way out…maybe we could check on them." Kaji lightly smirk.

I knew that we were not allowed to enter the cells thanks to the winter ball, but I can understand what he meant by checking up. He wants to be able to see his daughter. What father wouldn't want to see and talk to their daughter?

We remand silent until we entered the middle and once we did the whole middle went silent, as we walked through. We stopped at a cell, as Kaji looked at me and then back at the cell. I looked up to see a young girl about 16 of age fast asleep in the cell. Her crow black hair was long; as she looked so peaceful sleeping and so did the other females in her cell.

"That's her?" I asked quietly, as I realized that the whole middle was fast asleep.

"Yeah…that's my little girl." He softly answered.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, as he smirked.

"Yeah…just like her mother was…but I can't do anything for her. If you hadn't done what you did…that man would have picked my daughter. I would have had to dragged her to one of those rooms…I would have had to chain her up." Kaji stopped, as he lowered his head.

"Thank you Tsume…and thank the gods for king Tsubasa. His law is the one that closes the cells through the week leading up to the winter ball…so for this one week. I know she'll be safe…"

"Does she know…does she know you're her father?" I asked.

"Yeah…she knows. I'm trying to get Hoshi into letting my girl be in the same cell as his. That way we could have an easier time keeping an eye on them, but he is against it. He doesn't want to get close to his daughter…it's too hard for him."

"I see." We both stood there for a while longer.

"Well I better get you over to where Aya is…that way you can get home and rest." He smirked, as I nodded in agreement.

I was having a hard time with keeping my eyes opened and I need my strength to get back home. We started walking and it didn't take long for us to get to Aya's cell. Kaji put me down on the ground and told me to wave at him when I was done, as he walked back towards his daughter's cell.

"Aya…Aya wake up." I whispered, as I saw her move and slowly open her eyes.

Once she saw it was me she shot up and was wide awake.

"Tsume…Are you alright?! What happened?" She asked, as she made sure her voice was low.

"I'm fine…your dad gave me quite the punishment, but I'm just glad you're alright. What happened once I left and the cells were closed?" I asked.

"Nothing…It took that other man a long time to get those pigs to get lost. After he was done mostly everyone was fast asleep…" Aya stopped, as she lowered her head to me.

"Tsume…how badly did my father hurt you?" She softly asked.

"Don't worry…It's not that bad. I'll be healed up and ready to come and visit you guys in no time." I smiled at her, as I saw she still had her head lowered to me.

"Aya…please don't worry about me. I'll be fine…Can you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Tell Reiko that I have to talk to her when I come to visit…Alone. Can you do that for me?" She nodded yes, as I just smiled at her.

"Thanks…you should get some rest. Sorry for waking you up." I waved, as Kaji started walking over to us.

"Thank you Tsume…for everything." Aya softly spoke, as I saw her lay back down.

"Your welcome." I whispered. Kaji soon got there and helped me up and once again we started walking.

The entire cells were fast asleep, as we reached the entrance.

"Are you sure you can make it to your home?" Kaji asked, as I smirked.

I could hear the worry in his voice and for the first time I saw the father side of him.

"I'll be fine…thanks Kaji. I'll see you soon." I waved at him, as I put my cape on over my cloths and started walking away.

"See you later kid! Don't you dare die on us!" He yelled, as I soon heard him close the door.

I kept walking the first thing on my mind was finding my hidden royal cloths and the next was getting back home with out anyone noticing that I was wounded.

_'I can just hear Otoha now…' _I thought with a sigh, as I just kept moving making sure to put the pain in the back of my mind for now.

* * *

"Oww!" I yelled, as Otoha was behind me treating the whip marks.

They weren't half as bad, as my new loves but man did it hurt.

"Chikane stop your yelling and hold still!" Otoha ordered, as I did what she ordered.

It was morning and Otoha convinced Himeko and Makoto to go for a walk, after all Himeko had some news to tell her. About how I met Korona and things like that, so that left Otoha to treating my wounds.

"Chikane…why did they do this to you?" Otoha softly asked, as I sighed.

Her voice was filled with worry and pain.

"I disobeyed…it was my own fault, but…I couldn't just stand by and watch." I calmly explained, as she put more herbs on my fresh wounds making me close my eyes.

"I see. Chikane…please don't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I…do not want you to get your self hurt anymore…over something that will never change." I sighed, as I closed my eyes tighter thanks to the herbs.

"I can't…I won't just stop. Otoha I will not turn my back on them now…besides I have a plan. I want you to please do something for me."

"What is it?" She asked, as she started to bandage up my wounds.

"I want you to give my brothers a message…after the winter ball I want you to tell them this. Not before understand."

"Alright."

"Tell them…that I'm going to change this place and to hold the kingdom under control until I return." I calmly said, as I felt Otoha stop what she was doing.

"Return? Are you leaving?"

"Yes…While I'm gone the cells will remain close…thanks to the law that says _**'while a member of the royal family is missing, or the kingdom is endanger of being at war. The cells will be closed until the matter is settled and the kingdom returns to peace.' **_I'll be helping all of them and…"

I stopped, as I looked over my shoulder to see that Otoha had lowered her head.

"Otoha…I'm sorry, but I have too do this. I hopefully wont be gone for long…please try to understand." I stopped, once again, as I turned my head away and lowered it.

_("Otoha let's make a promise to always be together! Let's promise that we will never leave the other behind!" "Your so funny Chikane, but it's a promise.") _I sighed at the memory.

I soon froze when I felt something warm against my bare back.

I turned and saw it was Otoha's warm forehead on my back, as I waited for her to say something.

"Alright…Chikane I understand. I'll do it, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You have to come back safely…after all not only do me and the rest of the family need you…I want my child to know you and be close to you." Her voice sound gentle, as my face heated up.

"Otoha did you just say…" She lifted her head and smiled.

"Kazuki hasn't told anyone yet…but I'm pregnant. I just found out a few days ago." She smiled, as I felt my face burning now, as I turned my body around and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations!" I happily yelled, as she returned my embrace making sure not to hurt me.

Once I released her she started treating me once again, as I asked her if they had picked names and when they were going to tell everyone else.

* * *

**Later. **

"Hey Girochi…have you pick a female for the ball?" I asked.

"No…why?" He asked.

Looking at me like I was up to something.

"Well how about that one called Reiko?"

"No way in hell!"

"Why not…is she to crazy for you." I teased with a smirk, as I saw Girochi's face turn a light red.

"No! It's just I heard how crazy she is!"

"So I was right you can't handle her." I teased some more.

"I can…I will! I'll prove you wrong I'll take that female to the ball! Just watch I'll tame that one!" He smirked, as I walked away with a smile on my face.

_'Easy as pie.' _I thought, as I headed to find Himeko and Makoto.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"Anyone here!" I yelled, as I entered the cells.

The good thing about having Kaji on my side is that he told me where to find the keys.

"Perfect no one is here." I whispered to myself, as I waved.

Both Himeko and Makoto entered, as I quickly closed and locked the door that way no one else could come in. I was in my normal disguised and I was happy I kept extra cloths, as we headed to the door that lead to the cells.

"Remember to keep your hood on until I get you guys in a room…" I reminded them, as they nodded.

I opened the doors, as we all walked in. I was grateful that everyone was still fast asleep, as we quietly walked through the front. Once we got to the middle I had told them to go on ahead to a room while I got Reiko, so we split up, as Himeko followed Makoto and I went to get Reiko.

"Reiko…Wake up!" I made sure my voice was low, but that she would hear me.

She slowly opened her eyes, as she yawned and smirked when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Reiko asked, as she stood up and walked over to the bars.

"I brought you some visitors." I whispered, as I opened the door.

Reiko got out and once I closed the cell we started walking.

Good thing the whole cells were all still sleeping, but then again this is the only time they can all sleep with out worry.

* * *

"Reiko!"

"Sis!"

Both Himeko and Makoto yelled, as they tackled Reiko to the ground with hugs.

I sighed, as I decided to leave them alone, after all I wanted to talk to Reiko when they weren't there. I also wanted to check on a few of the females, so I left them in the room to catch up.

I was walking through the middle when I stopped in front of Kaji's daughter's cell. She was sleeping so peacefully next to her fellow cell mates, as I knelt down to get a better look. _'She's not as pale, as I thought. I guess she gets her skin color from her father. But she has scares on her arms and cuts on her face…Kaji would never do that, but then who. Hoshi wouldn't harm his daughter after all he knows just what Kaji is feeling…then someone else is doing this, but who and why.' _I thought, as I sighed.

I froze when I saw that Kaji's daughter was slowly opening her eyes. She soon slowly sat up, as she was rubbing her sleepy water blue eyes.

"Hi…" I calmly spoke, as she froze and moved away.

"No wait I'm not going to hurt you. I work with your father…I'm a friend." I tried to explain, as she just looked at me confused.

Her eyes were sad yet warm, as she looked like she was waiting for something to happen.

"You're the one…the one that got the cells closed down that one night." She softly spoke, as her voice sounded shy.

"That's right…by the way your father didn't tell me your name."

"My name is Hitomi…your Tsume right."

"That's right."

"My dad talks about you a lot…he told me you're the future of this place and that you'll be able to help." She shyly spoke, as she lowered her head to me.

"Your father is really smart…anyway Hitomi I'm sorry I woke you. Get some more rest ne." I smiled, as she nodded her head yes to me and laid back down.

"Tsume…tell my dad I miss talking with him and that no matter what I still love him." I smiled, as I slowly stood up.

"I'll tell you what the next time you see him that's what you should say. I'm sure it'll make him really happy." I smiled, as I bowed my head to her and started walking once again.

I didn't stop until I reached Aya's cell and she was already wide awake.

"Tsume?"

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine…how are you?" She quietly asked, as she lowered her head.

"I'm great good as new. Aya did you let Reiko know?" She nodded yes to me.

"Thank you…Aya you and the others have to hold on for a while longer. Hopefully this will all be over soon and you'll all be free." I calmly said, as she lifted her head and looked confused.

"Just keep trusting me ne." She once again nodded yes to me, as she lightly smiled.

"Good…I'll see you soon and hopefully you'll be free the next time I see you." I smiled, as I slowly stood up.

"Tsume…" I looked into her cell, as she had her head lowered to me once again.

"Thank you…for everything. I hope I get to see you again and that I'm free when I do." "She softly said, as she looked up at me.

I smiled and bowed my head to her.

"Yeah me too. Get some rest." I calmly said, as I started walking once again.

I had to visit one more cell before I headed back to talk to Reiko. I left the middle and headed to the front I need to talk to Kyoko and let her know that her sister and fellow cellmates were fine. Once I was in front of her cell I knelt down and noticed that Kyoko was sleeping near the bars.

"Kyoko!" I whispered, as she moved and slowly opened her eyes.

"Tsume? Why are you here?" She asked, as she slowly sat up.

"I saw Sakura." I calmly answered, as Kyoko looked at me.

"How is she?" She asked.

I could hear the worry, as the image of Otoha came to mind and how they sounded alike right now.

"She's alright. The nobles are keeping her in a nicer version of this place, but they don't touch her. She's there so that the older females can teach her to be obedient." I explained, as I heard Kyoko sigh.

"I'm just glad she's alright…and if she's safer over there I'm glad they took her." She quietly spoke.

"Thank you Tsume…can you watch over her until I can be at her side?" She asked.

"Of course I promised I would…I'm sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to let you know that Sakura and your other friends are alright. You should get back to sleeping you look like you need the rest." I smiled, as I stood up.

Kyoko lie back down and quickly fell back into a deep sleep, as I smiled and started walking once again.

* * *

"Makoto…Himeko can I speak to Reiko alone? Please." I asked, as they both looked at me and then back at Reiko.

"Alright just remember that my sister is taken." Makoto teased with a smirk, as she and Himeko stood up.

"I told you I'm not a pig!" I sighed.

Makoto laughed and left the room Himeko smiled at me, as she followed.

They both waited out side the room, as I closed the door.

"Reiko…I have a plan to get all four of you out of here."

"Well let's hear it." Reiko calmly said, as I sat down across from her.

"The winter ball is coming up and that's how I'm going to get you all out of here."

"There isn't a man alive that'll take me to the ball!" I smirked, as she looked confused.

"I found someone to take you…you just have to sneak away from him just like Korona. Now then this is what I have planed" I started to explain my plan to her.

(_The winter ball was just a few days away and it'll be the start of a whole new life for me and my newly found love._)

* * *

**The winter ball is going to be the next chapter and Chikane's plan will be reviled to see what happens you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^)**

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you out of your mind?! I mean I like the plan, but I don't know how much has changed since we have been gone…and for Hime to take over she has to be tested to make sure living here didn't change her." Reiko lowered her head and sighed.

"Why?" She asked, as I just looked confused.

"Why are you doing this…prince Tsume?"

I froze, as she looked up and grinned at how I responded.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Not long…but you weren't like the others meaning you had to be high up, and then there was how you could get my little sister to meet me. Then you brought Hime and Mako today, so that just confirmed what I had thought. Now answer my question prince." I sighed and lowered my head to the older woman.

"I…I've fallen in love with Himeko…and I want her to live free from this place. For that I came up with this plan…" I stopped, as I sighed.

_'__Sorry Reiko…but I can't tell you everything, and that really is my main reason for doing this. So I'm not really lying…I'm just not telling you everything.' _I thought, as I soon felt something messing up my boy short messy mid-night black hair.

I looked up to see it was Reiko, as she smirked at me and let out a light laugh.

"Boy do you have it bad…it's a good thing that where your going doesn't care if you fall for the same gender." I froze, as my eyes went wide.

"How did you?" I stopped, as her smirk grew.

"Come on you don't think I would have noticed something was up with you. I mean I happen to be the same as you remember." I sighed, as I heard her laugh once again.

"So tell me is Tsume your real name, or are you called by another?" She asked, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"I have two names…but for right now Tsume will do just fine." I softly spoke.

Not really happy that Reiko knew I was really a female like her self.

"Alright then Tsume…have you seen Korona since the last time?" Reiko asked, as she finally took her hand off my head.

"Not yet…I'm going to try and get in after we leave here. I need to tell her what I told you as well." I answered, as she sighed.

"I'm glad that she is alright, but….I hate that I can't be at her side. I can't even see her anymore because of those rules, and stupid pigs." I looked into Reiko's reddish eyes and I could see just how much pain she was in.

After all, if Himeko was kept away from me like that I would go crazy and probably feel the same. I slowly stood up and so did she.

"Just a little bit longer…soon you'll have her in your arms." I lightly smiled, as she nodded and messed up my hair more.

"You're not bad at all…I'm glad that Hime found such a prince in a kingdom filled with pigs."

"Thank you…Reiko."

"I won't tell anyone besides I'm sure Hime knows and for now that will be just fine." Reiko cut me off, as she moved her hand away and smirked.

"Thank you." I calmly said, as I bowed my head to her.

"Your welcome." She answered, as I opened the door and we left the room.

Sadly we had to leave and so Makoto and Himeko said their good byes to Reiko. Before I returned her to her cell, as we all headed back to the entrance I soon felt like there was something wrong.

Even after we left the cells altogether I couldn't get rid of the feeling and it was starting to scare me.

_'Himeko and Makoto are in front of me… Otoha is with Kazuki today for a meeting for the ball… Souma is on patrol…. Tsubasa and Miyako are in the west wing for the day.' _I stopped, as I felt my heart in more pain.

_'Girochi! He said he was going to that white building today! There's no way that he's!' _

"Tsume…is something wrong?" I heard both Makoto and Himeko's voice, as I looked up at them.

"I'm not sure…Makoto can you please make sure Himeko gets back safely. I have to go and change and then head over to see Korona." I could see worry in Himeko's soft violet eyes, but right now I really needed to hurry.

"Of course we'll see you later." Makoto answered, as I bowed my head and took off into the woods to where my royal cloths are.

* * *

"Prince Tsume!" The two guards bowed, as I walked right into the white building.

_'Please gods let me be wrong.' _I thought, as I headed for where Girochi took me last time.

"Tsume." I stopped and looked to see Sakura hiding in the shadows.

"Sakura…what's wrong? Where are the other girl's from the front cells?" I asked, as I knelt down in front of her cell.

"Tsume…those men said that there were some of us that were giving them trouble and so…they called for that one big man that was with you last time. He came in and started yelling and pulling some of the people out of their cells…Everyone else are at other parts of the building…they are still with their teachers…" She stopped and closed her eyes tight.

I could see her shaking like crazy from were I was and she was on the other side of this cell.

"Sakura…I'm sorry. Do you know where he is now? I might be able to stop what ever he is doing." Sakura nodded yes to me, as she pointed to the opening.

"He went in there and….he wasn't happy with Korona. He was really mad at my teacher for trying to stop him…" Sakura stopped once again.

_'Korona is her teacher. That's why she's in this cell alone.' _I thought, as I noticed her cell door was unlocked.

I stood up and went into her cell, and slowly went over to the young girl.

"Sakura." I softly spoke.

She slowly opened her eyes and once she saw I was kneeling in front of her. She went and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chihaya. I could feel her tears, as I wrapped my arms around her tiny shaking body.

"Everything will be alright…you'll see soon this will all be just a bad dream." I whispered, as we both soon froze when we heard a scream.

I wanted to get up and see who it was, but Sakura's grip grew tighter. I decided that even though I was going to get into so much trouble for this I had no other choice. I went and slid one of my arms under her legs and the other was supporting her back and scooped her in my arms. I stood up, as she just nuzzled her face deeper into my chest now.

I started walking and soon was out of the cell and entered the opening.

"Sakura…before I handle this I will have to put you down. When I do you have to return to your cell…do you understand?" I softly whispered to the fretted girl.

Sakura nodded her head yes, as she kept her face nuzzled in my chest and I kept heading for where I heard the scream. It didn't take me long to find Girochi and a few guards outside in the back of the building. There were a few of the girl's from the building out there with them and I saw Korona was one of them.

I went and slowly put Sakura down, as she went and hugged me tightly once more. Before thanking me and running back to the safety of her cell.

"Why are you harming us?!" _'_

_That's.' _I thought, as I looked to see Korona was the one yelling at them.

Girochi went and grabbed her by her chihaya top and picked her up off the ground. That's when I noticed that all the girl's had their hands tied up, and aside from Korona all the other girls looked to be 15.

_'Now I understand…that's why they were having trouble. They have new girls who are not use to this place…but to call out Girochi and some of his men.' _I thought, as I sighed.

Knowing that those high up pigs were taking things to far now.

"Shut up witch! It's because these females are in your care and they are the only ones that don't behave them selves! Your younger charges are fine, but these older ones don't obey at all! What the hell have you been teaching them?!" Girochi yelled, as Korona glared at him.

"Answer me witch!" He yelled, as I stood up and ran over to him.

I went and grabbed his arm and pulled it back behind his back.

"That's enough Girochi!" I coldly ordered, as Girochi turned and looked surprised to see me.

"Prince Tsume!" Girochi's men fell to one knee and bowed their heads.

Girochi let Korona go, as she fell to her knees on the ground. Once he had done that I slowly released his arm.

"What the hell are you doing here Tsume?!" He asked, as I could hear the anger in his deep voice.

"I should be the one asking that. Why are you beating these females?" I coldly asked.

My gaze grew cold, as I felt my royal blue eyes glaring at the man before me.

"I was called here by the nobles. It would seem this female can't teach these new ones to behave. I was called here to help them understand what happens when you disobey." He coldly answered, as my glare grew colder.

"I see. That's enough of your so called 'teaching'. The ball is only a few days away and I do not think the noble taking Korona would want her to look beaten." I sternly said, as Girochi glared at me and growled.

"Very well…then I'll be leaving." He answered, as he looked at his men.

"Return to your post!" He ordered, as his men stood up and run off.

"We'll talk more about this later!" He growled, as he started walking away.

"Of course." I coldly answered, as he was soon out of sight.

Once I felt that no one was around any longer I went and knelt down at Korona's side.

"Are you alright? He did not harm you too badly?" I asked, as I went and started untying her hands.

"I'm alright…thank you Tsume." She lightly smiled, as I let out a soft sigh.

Once she was free I helped her get everyone else back inside and return everything back to the way it was, before Girochi came in. Once we were done I explained to her my plan and like Reiko she too was worried about one part of it, but she decided to go along with it for now.

Everything was now in place for my plan all that was left was for the night to come.

* * *

**Later. Night. **

"Chikane what happened? Are you alright?" Himeko sounded terrified, as she ran over to me.

I had just entered my room and closed the door.

"I'm alright Himeko…sorry to have worried you." I calmly answered, as I warmly smiled at my cute princess.

"Thank the gods you really scared me…but why was Girochi so angry?" Himeko asked, as I sighed.

Once I entered the west wing was when Girochi decided to talk more about what had happened. Sadly it wasn't so much, as a talk, as it was yelling. We both got so loud that Tsubasa had to come out of his room and ordered us both to stop it and go to sleep.

"It's nothing really…he's just angry because I hurt his pride." I answered.

As Himeko looked at me with those kind eyes of hers now filled with confusion.

"I had to detain him today in front of his men…He was at the white building."

"The one big sis is in right?"

I nodded yes; as we both walked over to the bed and once we were sitting on it I lowered my head to my princess and started to think of how I would explain.

"Girochi was called there by some nobles…I guess they thought Korona wasn't doing a very good job 'teaching' some of the new females. So they asked Girochi to try his hand at 'teaching' them…but that did not go very well. I had to step in and stop him in front of his own men, so he is not happy with me at all. But I really could care less, because he disserved it." I stopped and lifted my head to see Himeko had lowered hers.

"I see. Did he…did he hurt big sis?" Himeko quietly asked, as I felt my heart start to hurt.

"I'm not sure…I stopped him from striking her, but….I do not know if he had done anything to her before I got there. I'm really sorry Himeko." I stopped and looked away from her.

_'Dammit Girochi! Why the hell are you acting like this?! What happen to always being a gentleman?! Like Miyako taught you to be!' _I thought, as I felt sick knowing he was no different then those pigs now. I soon looked back at my princess when I felt her soft warm hands holding one of my own.

"It's not your fault Chikane…it's not Girochi's either. He lives in this kingdom, so I can see why he would act the way he does…not everyone can be like my prince." She warmly smiled, as I went and wrapped my free arm around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm still sorry for everything….it'll be over soon. I promise you my princess." I whispered into my lover's ear.

We stood like that awhile longer before heading for bed.

* * *

**A few days later. Night. **

It's finally here the night of the winter ball and time for my plan.

"So how do I look?" I asked.

I was wearing my same kimono, but my chihaya was a royal blue with dark gray strips on every end and I have a dark gray vest like cloth over my outfit. My hakuma was the same color, as always but it too had dark gray strips on the ends and sides. At my side was my own sword which I only really wear to this ball.

"You look great Chikane." Himeko warmly smiled, as I returned her smile with one of my own.

"I don't look as great, as you do." I happily said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at how red my cute princess face was.

Himeko was wearing a light pink chihaya and white hakuma with a white vest like cloth over it. This is the only time that the females get to wear something other then red, but that's only if they are coming to the ball. Also all the females will be in the same outfit which will make it easier to sneak them out of here.

"Hey Tsume let's get going!" I heard Souma yell, as he knocked on my door.

"Alright!" I yelled back, as I looked to see Himeko looked a mixed of worried and scared.

I went and held out my hand to her and smiled.

"Do not worry my princess I'll never leave your side." I was rewarded with one of her warm as the sun smiled, as she took my hand and we both left my room.

All my brother's aside from Tsubasa were in the same outfit I was, as we all headed for the grand ball room.

* * *

The waiting was the hard part there would only be one time when it would be safe to leave and sadly it's when all eyes are on Tsubasa. It's when Tsubasa thanks everyone for coming and takes his leave from the ball leaving everyone who still wishes to stay alone.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, as Himeko looked up at me.

"Just sitting here is becoming a little boring and nerve racking. So let's dance to speed up time." I smiled, as I bowed to my princess and put my hand out in front of her.

I soon felt her warm hand on top of my own, as I slowly stood up straight and helped her to her feet. We both started walking to the huge dance floor in the middle of the grand ball room. I looked to see that Himeko was nerves, as I noticed all eyes were on us now.

The band began playing another slow song, as we stopped and I gentle lifted her chin with my hand.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"I'm…" She stopped, as I lightly laughed.

I couldn't help it she was just acting so cute and it didn't help that she was looking up at me with her face a dark shade of red, and her shy violet eyes.

"Don't worry about them. Right now it's just you and I just follow my lead." I whispered, as I went and slid one of my arms behind her and let it rest on her back.

As I took her other hand in my own and we both started moving to the music. I was happy to see that after a while of dancing she was finally relaxing and even enjoying her self. To me it felt like there was no one else there at that moment. While we were dancing it was just my princess and I. Sadly all things must come to an end, as the song soon ended and everyone left the dance floor so that we could eat the fine dinner.

I reminded Himeko to relax, as we all started eating and I listened in to the talk around us.

_"They say those sun tribe witches are going crazy!" _

_"I hope we can hold them off. I don't want war on our kingdom." _

_"Indeed if there is war everything that has to do with the females will be closed, and that would just make the men go crazy after awhile." _

_"Yes but prince Souma is doing a fine job on making sure that those animals stay in check." _

_"That's good…did you talk to general Girochi about you know who." _

_"He thinks that prince Tsume is getting soft as well. Did you hear what happened yesterday?" _

"Are you alright Tsume?" Himeko whispered, as I snapped back to reality and smiled at her.

"I'm alright, so do you like it?" I asked, as she nodded her head yes to me.

The rest of the time I tried not to listen to what those pigs had to say about me, but I was bothered by the fact that Souma was the one taking care of the sun tribe.

_'My plan better work…and not just for tonight.' _I thought, as everyone soon finished and we were back to being in the ball room to enjoy the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Everyone stopped and were looking at Tsubasa and Miyako.

Once that happened I knew it was time, as Himeko and I made are way to the entrance of the ball room. I had told Makoto, Reiko and Korona to do the same. It didn't take long for all of us to meet out side the grand ball room and once everyone was there it was time to leave.

We all ran out of the small building that was hoisting this ball and headed for the nearby woods.

As we ran I made sure to listen to see if they had noticed that we were no longer there.

"Anything?!" Reiko yelled, as I shook me head no.

"Good let's hurry, before that changes!" Reiko ordered, as we all kept running.

* * *

**Later. **

"That should be far enough….let's rest." Reiko ordered, as we all sat down in the grass.

Reiko looked over at Korona and smiled. I knew she wanted to embrace her right then, but it was not safe to do so just yet. Makoto was sitting next to her sister and Himeko was at my side. I looked over and smiled at her and after she returned it I looked around to see, if I knew where we were.

_'I've never been this far away from the palace before….I don't even know where we are.' _I thought, as I soon froze.

"Don't move!" A female voice cold as ice ordered, as I did what she said.

After all she was holding a dagger to my throat and I didn't have much of a choice as long, as she held it there. A few other females slowly left the shadows of the trees and were around the others in seconds.

"Why are you here prince Tsume?!"

* * *

**Now you didn't think I was done right? ^-^ sorry it took me so long, but like I said I want this story to be one of my best ^-^ O boy Chikane is in trouble and who are these females? You'll have to read to find out ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	20. Chapter 20

"Kitsune? Is that you?" Reiko calmly asked, as she rose to her feet.

"Reiko?" The 28 year old female calmly said, as her cold light brown eyes were staring at Reiko.

"It's me…man it's been along time."

"Try years Reiko…it can't be. Korona, Makoto, and…princess."

They all knelt down in front of Himeko, as I remain still after all they still had a dagger to my throat. They soon rose and I felt the oldest and the one named Kitsune glaring at me.

"Why is this man here?!" She coldly asked.

"He helped us get away." Reiko calmly explained

The small group of younger females all looked shocked.

"That doesn't change anything! Chain him up! We are taking him along with us, as a prisoner!" She coldly ordered, as the other girls nodded and got out their chains

. I looked over and saw Himeko was going to speak, so I quickly closed my eyes.

_"Himeko no!" _

_"Chikane? How?" _

_"Our crystals our bonded to one another just like we are…but that's a talk for another day. You can't tell them I'm a female!" _

_"Why Chikane?"_

I felt pain from the sadness of her voice, but I needed her to listen to me.

_"Because I'm prince Tsume…if you tell them and they tell my kingdom. My brothers will be held responsible for keeping a female out of the cells. I don't want them to get in trouble just because they were protecting me…please Himeko don't tell them." _

_"Alright Chikane….I wont say anything."_

I opened my eyes, as I soon felt a whole lot of chains all over my body. Some tied my hands behind my back while the rest went all around my shoulders.

"Let's return home." Kitsune sounded calm, as she smiled at Reiko and the others.

I was being lead away ahead of the rest of them, as I was listening to what everyone was saying.

"Kitsune why are you doing this?! We told you that he helped us and you're chaining him up!" Reiko sternly sounded.

"I have to it's out of my hands….you'll have to take it up with our lady. I'm sorry Reiko but you know that the princess has to be tested before she can rule again….until then we all will follow our lady's rules." Kitsune calmly said, as I heard her sigh and walk faster to get away from Reiko.

"This isn't right sis…Tsume doesn't dissever this." Makoto calmly spoke.

"I know…but we can't do anything…" For the rest of the way it was quiet well mostly.

"This is the famous prince Tsume…they say he killed over 100 people." One of the young girls said, as I just kept my head low.

"No way. He doesn't really look like much, but I do have to say he is a lot cuter then any of the filth we have now." Another spoke, as they all started laughing.

_'Sure Makoto your home sounds so much different then mine.' _I thought, as I sighed.

"That's enough of that! Who approve of such talk in the first place?!" I heard Makoto coldly speak, as the girl's all stopped laughing.

"Sorry Makoto san…it's just the way everyone talks now." One explained, as I heard Makoto sigh.

"Then our home has changed…it seems we aren't any different then those pigs from the kingdom of moon." Makoto said under her breath, as I just smirked.

* * *

"Welcome home everyone!" A happy voice greeted, as I looked to see a huge village right in the center of our woods.

"Who's this?"

I looked to see the happy voice was coming from a 30 year old female with long dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was in the outfit I saw Himeko and the others in the first night that I ever saw them, and now that I got a good look at all the other females they too were wearing the same outfits.

"My lady this is the famous prince Tsume." Kitsune coldly spoke

I was soon pushed to my knees and had my head lowered to the older woman.

"I see…well then welcome to our village young prince." She calmly spoke and even though her voice sounded calm and kind it gave my whole body chills.

"My lady we also found Reiko, Korona, Makoto and the young princess."

"I see. It's nice to see you all are well; it's been a very long time. How are all of you?"

I lifted my head to see she had bowed to Himeko, but then my head was quickly pushed back down.

"We are all just fine….if I may speak freely?" I heard Reiko's voice calmly ask.

"Of course after all you are the head guardian for our only princess."

"This man helped us get away…I'm asking for you to please release him."

"I am sorry Reiko, but I can't…this man is famous for a reason. He killed so many of our sisters and I will not allow him to just leave. He'll be taken to where the other monsters are…let's continue this at my home. Kitsune please lock him away and then you are free for the rest of the day."

"As you wish my lady." She answered.

I soon was pulled to my feet and was being lead away by Kitsune, as I watched Himeko and the others towards the huge village.

_'__Here we go…Gods please let my plan work.' _I thought, as I turned away and just kept my head lowered.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"Tsubasa we have a huge problem!" Kazuki yelled, as he was now at Tsubasa's side.

Both Tsubasa and Souma looked at their brother confused, as everyone else who call the west wing home listened.

"Tsume's gone….he helped them go back." Kazuki stopped.

Souma's eyes went wide remembering Makoto was not with him and no one had seen Himeko or their so called 'brother.'

"What?!" Tsubasa's voice was now filled with anger.

"Tsume did this so that the cells will be closed till he gets back…they must have him now. But Tsubasa I think he has something greater in mind, after all this is Tsume."

"Explain." Tsubasa ordered.

"If his goal was just to free them then he wouldn't have gone with them…he is planning something and for now I say we go along. So close the cells and wait for him to find away to contact us." Kazuki calmly explained, as Tsubasa lowered his head.

"Souma go tell the guards of the cells and the nobles building that from now till I say other wise those doors will remain close." He ordered, as Souma nodded his head and ran off.

"Girochi go and get the nobles and generals we need to have a meeting right away." Girochi nodded, as he too run off.

"Kazuki stay here and watch over Otoha and Miyako…I don't know how they will react to this and the last thing we need is for them to come after what's left of my family." Kazuki nodded, as Tsubasa looked to his female partner.

He went and lightly kissed her warm forehead and pulled away.

"Do not worry…nothing will happen I won't let it." He calmly said with a light smile.

She nodded her head to him.

He then took off just like the other two before him, as he was thinking of how he was going to keep everything in order until his little brother or should he say his little sister returned.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"Get in there and welcome to your new home!" Kitsune coldly yelled.

as I was thrown into a filthy cell that was even smaller then the ones in the cells. I was now wearing a black kimono and black hakuma, as Kitsune gave me one last glare and then left.

"It can't be…is that you prince Tsume?"

I looked at the cell next to me and froze when I realized who it was.

"Yukihito…is that you?"

I moved closer to the bars of the next cell, as I remembered the young solders messy sandy brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. He was in the same outfit, as me and since we were the same age I already knew why he looked a bit older then the last time we saw each other.

"I can't believe you're alive. I mean I'm glad to see you're alive, but we thought you were killed in that battle!" I happily said, as he just grinned at me.

"Well not really. Sadly a lot of us were still alive and we were brought here and well…" He stopped, as he lowered his head.

"I see." I sighed, as I lowered my head as well.

"But everything will be alright, because you're here prince Tsume. All you have to do is do what you did that day and we all can be free." He sounded so happy, as I felt pain where my heart is.

"I…can't. I'm sorry Yukihito but I haven't been able to do that since, and…I never want to go crazy like that again."

"What are you talking about because of what you did a lot of us are still alive?" He asked.

"Like I said I am sorry…but we are just going to have to wait." I answered.

"I see. I'm sorry prince Tsume…I forgot that was the last time you ever went out to fight in battle…"

"It's alright and I thought I told you to call me Tsume, after all you're a family friend." I finally lifted my head and smirked at him.

"Sorry about that…" He lightly laughed, as he messy up his hair.

It was then that I noticed that like the females in the cells back home he too was covered in dirt.

"So can you fill me in on how things work around here?" I asked, as he started to explain the rules.

_'I wonder how you are doing…my princess.' _I thought, as I tried to remember everything Yukihito was telling me.

* * *

**So it looks like everything is going Chikane's way, but how long will that last and will the ruler step down when and if Himeko passes her tests? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^**

** (Please review ^-^)**

** Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

"See I told you."

I heard a voice, as I slowly opened my eyes.

In this place that was darker then the cells back home.

I couldn't tell who was talking but I knew they were females.

"So this is the famous prince Tsume…..the one who killed over 100 people with out getting a scratch…"

The voice speaking now sounded angry and older, as my eyes soon could see them.

One of the three girls looked to be 15 and the other two looked to be the age of 21.

"He looks a bit older now….but his eyes aren't the same. Are you sure that Kitsune said this was the murderer?"

"Of course I'm sure….Reiko sama told Kitsune that he…he helped them get away."

"No way…this man can't be him…the man I saw that day was a cold blooded killer."

I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

"He moved…is he awake."

"Who cares…this time he is on the other side and he wont be as lucky, as all the people he killed…Lets go before Kitsune finds us."

Two of them ran off, as I slowly lifted my head and looked into a pair of angry amber eyes.

"So you are awake?" She sternly asked, as I nodded my head yes.

"So tell me how it feels prince Tsume! To be on the other end!" She coldly spoke, as I could hear all the rage she had from just her voice.

"Answer me…"

"I'm sorry…" I calmly answered, as I lowered my head to her.

"You're sorry…well you'll soon see just how sorry you'll be for ever coming here! Did you think we forgot what the famous murderer did to our home?!" She yelled, as I heard the other men wake up.

"I did not…and once again I am sorry." I calmly spoke, as I felt glares from the other men.

"Prince Tsume." I heard Yukihito's voice softly speak, as I shook my head.

"It's true I am sorry for what I did…I'm glad I saved so many of my men, but….I killed so many. I am truly sorry…" I calmly said, as I lifted my head and looked into the angry 21 year olds eyes.

"You know…with your eyes looking human now…I might really believe you. But you saying your sorry wont bring my sister or mom back!" She yelled, as she ran off.

_'I see…so I did kill people she cared about.' _I thought, as I lowered my head once again and closed my eyes.

_'__I wish they would just beat me already….it might make this pain easier to deal with. Himeko please hurry and pass your tests…that way you can rule your home again…and once that happens you can talk to Tsubasa.' _I thought, as I let sleep slowly take over.

As memories I've tried to run from started to reclaim my mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"Himeko are you awake?" Reiko asked, as she opened the door into Himeko's room.

She saw that Himeko was awake and sitting on her bed, as she closed the door behind her.

"This lady Hinata seems to be kind of nice…."

Reiko stopped when she noticed Himeko had her head lowered and was hold her knees to her chest.

Her face was buried, as Reiko walked over and sat down next to her.

"You're worried about Tsume right?" Reiko calmly asked, as Himeko managed to nod her head yes.

"I see. Why didn't you tell them that Tsume's a female?" Reiko asked, as Himeko slowly lifted her head.

"You know?" She asked.

"I know she's the same gender as you and me, but I don't know why neither of you told them."

"She didn't want me too….she said that her brothers would get in trouble, if her kingdom found out…" Himeko answered, as she lowered her head once again.

"I see. Himeko tomorrow you have your first test. It's late you should get to sleep, after all it's been a crazy night and you'll need your rest to be able to pass." Reiko calmly explained, but she noticed that Himeko wasn't listening.

"Himeko Tsume would want you to sleep…she would want you to pass your tests…that is the only way she can be free again." Himeko slowly nodded her head letting Reiko know she understood.

"Reiko…"

"Yes?"

"A lot has changed since we were here….our home is no better then the kingdom of moon."

Himeko stopped, as Reiko went and wrapped her arms around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"Yes…a lot has changed, but when you rule you'll change everything…You'll make this home again."

"Reiko…Hinata made a rule **'_saying that royals can't go to where the men are kept…that only men that are not scum can be seen by royals.'_** I can't see her…as long, as we are here I can't see her."

Himeko's voice was full of pain and worry, as Reiko tighten her embrace on the young princess.

"It's alright Himeko…Tsume is strong she'll be alright, and her rules say nothing about us going. Makoto, Korona and I will check on her for you and tell you how she is…Everything will be alright you'll see." Reiko whispered, as the door slowly opened.

Korona and Makoto stuck their heads in and soon entered the room.

As all three of them were trying to ease Himeko's worry so that way she would be able to rest.

* * *

**Later. **

"Hime finally went to sleep…sorry sis but Korona wanted to spend the night with her to make sure she'd be alright." Makoto lightly smirked, as she sat down on her bed.

All of them had their own rooms all next to each other, as Makoto sat on Reiko's bed.

"It's alright…Himeko needs her right now."

"Your calling her by her whole name…you've never done that before."

Reiko sighed, as she lightly laughed.

"Your right…but it just comes out now. So tell me what else we should know about our new home." Reiko calmly said, as they both got back to business since Korona was now watching over their princess/ sister.

"Kitsune explained the rules really well and I hate to say it, but it sounds just like the kingdom of moon except we are the ones that are living high and sadly Tsume is the one living in hell." Makoto stopped and lowered her head.

"I hate this! Tsume isn't like those pigs! He shouldn't have to live with them! He should be the one at Hime's side right now!" Makoto stopped, as she felt her body tense up.

Reiko sighed, as she too lowered head.

"Makoto did Kitsune say anything about us going to that place…o and does it have a name?" Reiko calmly asked.

"We can go and it's called….hell." Makoto calmly answered her older sister.

"I see. Tell me everything about this hell that Tsume is now living in." Reiko calmly ordered, as Makoto started to explain everything to her sister.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"Hey Prince!" A voice yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see it was the man in the cell across from mine.

"Yes?" I calmly answered.

"Why the hell were you being so nice to that bitch?!"

I clenched my fists, as I lifted my head and glared at the man.

"Because I don't blame her for hating me!" I coldly answered, as I started to hear whispers.

"Are you really the same prince Tsume? The same man who killed that village of law breaking bitches!"

I felt my body start to shake from anger.

"No! I'm not the same person I was…I've changed!" I answered.

"Changed…so what now you're a bitch yourself."

"Keep talking and see what happens."

I threatened hoping it would get him to stop, but the older man just smirked and leaned closer to his cell bars.

I could see his dirty face and his cold brown eyes, but that was all.

"What are you going to do about it?! I bet you couldn't kill a fly the way you were saying sorry to that bitch!" He smirked.

I slowly closed my eyes and tapped into the crystal around my neck. I went and decided to use the power from my own crystal that was now around my love's neck. Once I found it I slowly opened my eyes and a strong gust of wind went and snapped the mans neck breaking it, as his head hit the cell bars and he was dead.

I took a deep breath and lightly smirked, as I heard everyone start talking louder.

"What was that?!"

I looked when I realized it was Kitsune's voice yelling in the darkness.

I heard others with her, but I only paid attention to her voice.

"Kitsune this mans dead." One reported.

"Who did this?!" She yelled.

"It was the prince!" Some of the men yelled, as I soon heard Kitsune walk over to my cell.

I looked and saw her cold light brown eyes glaring at me.

"Already getting into trouble…so you still have that strange power of yours…"

I soon heard my cell being opened, as I felt chains go a around me.

"Let's show him what happens when you decided to cause trouble!" Kitsune ordered.

I felt the females pull me to my feet and started leading me away from my cell and the cells of the filth.

_'I see that all men are still the same…except for a few like Yukihito, but those pigs are just as bad, as the ones back home.' _I thought, as they kept leading me away.

* * *

**O no Chikane's already in trouble…what are they going to do? Will she be alright? And how will Himeko do with her tests when she is worried about how Chikane is? You'll have to read to find out.**

** (please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

"You look like hell."

I heard a familiar voice, as I slowly opened my eyes and lightly smirked when I saw Reiko kneeling in front of my cell.

"I guess so…." I calmly said.

I made my swore and wounded body sit up straight making sure I was leaning against the wall for support.

"You guys sure know how to beat someone up….I mean they came at me with kicks, fists, and sticks…I think they were going to use whips next until that Kitsune lady said that was enough." I lightly laughed, as I closed my left eye from the pain of my screaming body.

"I heard about that….Himeko said that she felt that you were doing something that had to do with your crystal. It's a good thing I didn't tell her you used the necklace around her neck to kill someone." Reiko sounded cold and angry, as I let out a light laugh.

"Sorry I had too….I am still a prince to these men and I can't let some piece of filth speak to me like that…How is she?"

"Fine…she's worried to death about you…I see your not eating either."

I nodded yes to her.

"Well you both need to stop that! You both need to eat to keep your selves alive!" Reiko growled, as I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

It hurt to breath since they probably broke some of my ribs with those sticks of theirs.

"So why are you here Reiko? Did you just come to yell at me?" I asked, as I opened my right eye.

"No. I came to tell you Himeko is starting her tests today…"

"Really…can you please explain that to me?" I asked, as I heard her sigh.

"Your lucky that those men are out eating right now and no ones here…other wise I wouldn't be here."

"So is that a yes?" I asked, as I heard her lightly laugh.

"Himeko has to go through 5 tests…2 are mental and 3 are physical. The mental ones are to see, if her state of mind has changed and to see if see can still rule. The physical ones will be a lot harder, but I think she can mange as long, as she isn't rusty."

"She isn't I've seen her practicing." I weakly said, as I heard her sigh once again.

"While she is under going the tests only this lady Hinata and Makoto can see her…Hinata will be doing the tests and Makoto is there after the day has ended to treat any wounds Himeko my have. Until the tests are over and they say if she passed or failed no one else can see her…not even Korona and me."

"Reiko…what happens if she fail's? When will she be able to do the tests again?" I asked.

"She wont…she can only do the tests once. If Himeko fails then it's over and Hinata will forever be the ruler of the village." Reiko explained, as I sighed and took another painful deep breath.

"I see. What can you tell me about this place?" I asked.

"It's kind of like the cells, but unlike the pigs that live in your home the females here never want to come here. There's a rule that says _**'a female has to come when they turn 18 and the man that is picked for them will be locked up in a room for her. The girl then will have to visit once a week until she is pregnant.' **_A lot of girl's hated that rule and hated ever coming near this building, so a lot of the time they join the guards or fall in love with another female."

"I've lived with men all of my life and even I'm not that sickened by them….there are a few good guys out there you know."

I smirked, as I heard Reiko lightly laugh.

"Well Mako told you our homes are different…even though it's changed a lot one thing is still the same. The females here still hate men and would rather have them all killed then keeping them here." Reiko sighed, as I let out a sigh as well.

I soon felt something warm touch my hand, as I looked to see a loaf of bread in my right hand.

"Tsume you need to eat and get your strength back…Once Himeko passes her tests she's going to want to see you, and I know your not going to want your princess to see you like this." I laughed, as I opened both of my eyes and weakly smiled at her.

"Thank you Reiko…"

"Sure thing…I have to go now, but I'll be back to check in on you and you better look better then you do now."

"I'll try, but you make it sound easy."

"Well I managed I'm sure you'll do the same, after all your kind of like me remember."

"Really…that's funny I thought you said we were exactly alike."

We both laughed, as I saw her stand up.

"Here take this too." She said, as she threw a cape into my cell.

"Unlike your cells, it's cold in here this will help."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by getting better…I'll see you soon Tsume." Reiko said, as I heard her walk away.

I went and started to eat the bread that she had given me. I didn't want to tell Reiko, because worrying them wasn't part of my plan. But there was a reason I hadn't been eating and it's because the female guards never let me out to eat. Sure I wouldn't eat much, after all my heart felt like it was slowly being ripped out of my chest, but I couldn't eat at all as long, as they kept me in here and the whole throwing rocks and taking me out just to beat me wasn't helping either.

But all I had to do was hold out for my princess to pass her tests. _'I wonder…maybe I could talk to her.' _I thought, as I remembered how I entered Himeko's mind before. _'I'll try it when it gets dark.' _I thought knowing the night guards faces by heart was a whole lot of help when it came to tell what time of day it was.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"How was he?" Korona asked, as Reiko walked out of the building called 'hell.'

"He seems fine, but he looks like hell. To tell you the truth I think our hell building is worse then those pigs cells." Reiko calmly said, as she was now at her lover's side.

She sighed, as she lowered her head.

"This isn't our home…I remember the old building was not like this…the attack really changed a lot." Reiko sighed again, as she felt something warm against her hand.

She looked and saw Korona was holding it tightly, as she looked into her warm dark green gems.

"Everything will be alright… I'm just worried that this is really hurting them."

Korona lowered her head, as Reiko went and with her free arm she pulled Korona close and held her in a tight embrace.

"They'll be fine…once they are together again, after all that's what happened with us." Reiko whispered, as she felt Korona nod her head yes.

Reiko slowly released her lover, as they both sighed and started walking to see just how much had changed since they had been gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"Princess have a set." Hinata calmly said, as Himeko sat down in a chair.

She wasn't in the kingdom of moon outfit anymore. She was now wearing a snow white kimono and light pink hibakama. The older woman who was sitting in front of her was wearing a very light blue kimono and a red hibakama, as she smiled.

"Now then shall we start with your first day of the 5 day testing?"

Her voice sound kind, but it still sent chills through out Himeko's whole body, as she nodded yes to the older woman.

'_I have to pass…I have to for Chikane.'_ Himeko thought, as she got ready for the questions.

* * *

**Later. Night.**

I looked and saw one of the night guards were walking around.

I went and closed my eyes, as I tapped into the power of the crystal around my neck.

"_Himeko…Himeko can you hear me?" _

I waited for an answer, as I kept my eyes closed and stood tapped into the power.

_"Chikane…is that you?" _

Himeko's voice entered my mind, as I felt my heart ache when I heard how sad her sweet voice sounded.

_"Of course it's me….how are you my princess?" _I asked.

_"I'm alright…I miss you." _

_"I miss you too…I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this."_

_"It's alright Chikane…I understand why you did what you did... O and I passed my first test today!"_

I lightly smiled, as her voice sounded happy at the end of her sentence.

_"That's great now you only have four more to go." _

_"How do you know that?"_

She asked, as I lightly laughed at the confusion in her voice.

_"Reiko came to check on me…she explained the tests to me." _

_"Reiko did that…I have to thank her when I see her again."_

_"I'm glad you sound happier now…I'm sorry princess…"_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for..…How are you doing?"_

_"I'm alright…I miss you so much my heart hurts, but other then that…" _

_"Chikane… When I pass my tests the first thing I'm going to do is get you out of there…so please be alright till then." "_

_Himeko I'll be alright…I promise you. There isn't anything that these people can do to me that I already haven't felt. Trust me on that."_

I was happy to hear her warm laugh, as I felt like I was back in my room with her sitting right next to me.

"_Himeko are you eating?" _I asked, as what Reiko said came to mind.

_"Not as much…" _

_"Please you have to eat like you use too…you'll need your strength. Please do it for me."_

_"Alright Chikane." _

_"Promise?" _

_"I promise."_

_"Good, because I don't want my princess to be any different then when I left…" _I stopped, as I soon heard whispering.

_"Himeko…I have to go…and you need your rest."_

_"Alright…Umm… Chikane will I be able to talk with you again tomorrow night?"_ She shyly asked, as I just smiled.

_"Of course my princess, as you wish. I'll talk with you every night until we see each other again…even if it's not for a long time. Good night Himeko." _

_"Good night Chikane…I love you." _The last part was shyly quiet, as I lightly laughed.

_"I love you too." _

I slowly opened my eyes, as the pink crystal stopped glowing and I couldn't feel Himeko near me anymore, as I knew that her voice was gone now.

I went and closed my eyes once again, as I let sleep slowly take over me.

_'Himeko…'_ Was the last thought I had before sleep took over.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Himeko slowly opened her eyes, as she turned away from the window she had been looking out of and walked to her bed.

She went and laid down in her bed, as she covered up and held the clear blue crystal close to her chest.

She slowly closed her eyes once again.

_'Chikane…' _She thought, as sleep slowly took over her.

_(As dreams of better times entered both of their sleeping minds.) _

* * *

**YAY Himeko past her first tests just 4 more to go and you also learned a little more about the sun tribe and how much they hate men. To find out more you'll have to keep reading ^-^**

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

**A few days later. Night. **

_"Chikane are you awake?"_

Himeko's sweet voice entered my mind, as I lightly smiled.

My eyes were already close, as I tapped into the power of my princess crystal.

_"What is it Himeko? Is something wrong? Are you alright?" _I asked.

_"I'm fine Chikane…I am a little sore and I did get hurt this time, but I passed my test. I only have one more now and once I pass it…I'll be able to see you." _I felt happy to hear Himeko's happy voice again.

_"That's great Himeko. I'm really happy for you… Reiko has been telling me that once I'm out of here she's going to hit me hard for putting you through all of this. I'm hoping she at lest waits till I'm at full strength." _I teased, as I heard Himeko laugh.

I was happy I was able to do something for her even, if I wasn't at her side.

_"Knowing Reiko she's going to hit once she sees you outside." _

_"O great now I'm going to have to watch out for that."_

She laughed again, as her voice was making me feel warmer and happy.

I soon heard someone and knew it was time to go even though I wanted to talk with my princess for the rest of the night.

_"Himeko I'm sorry, but someone is coming…I have to go. Pass your last test tomorrow that way we can see each other again. I'm wishing you luck." _I said, as I waited for Himeko to speak.

_"I will…Love you Chikane." _The last part was quiet, as I smiled.

_"I love you too…good night." _I said, as I slowly opened my eyes.

For the last few days I had kept my promise and talked with Himeko every night and every night she started sounding like the way she use to. I was glad that once she past the last test we'd be able to see each other again, as I slowly lifted my head to see the guard was glaring at me.

"I've heard of you…but your nothing like I thought you would be." She calmly said, as I just glared back at her.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Himeko slowly opened her eyes, as the glow of her prince's crystal slowly went away.

_'Chikane…We'll be able to see each other again. I hope you're alright…' _She thought, as she softly sighed.

"Hime you better be sleeping! You have to rest up for tomorrow! Don't make me come in there!" Makoto yelled through the door, as Himeko quickly covered up in her bed and closed her eyes letting sleep slowly take over her.

Her last thought was seeing Chikane soon.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"Do you have business with me…because I would like to return to sleeping?" I calmly said, as the unknown guard smirked at me.

It was way to dark to tell who was standing in front of my small cell, but all I knew was that if she was there to beat me I needed to stay awake.

"I wanted to see the killer…but you don't look like much. I was telling some of the new guards your story…would you like to hear it from our point of view?" She asked, as I lowered my head.

"No…I remember clearly what happened." I answered.

"Well to bad I'm going to tell you anyway, after all you are not a prince here. It was a normal day for us…that is until you and those other bastards came here. At first we didn't think anything of it we had gotten a few travelers that had gotten lost, so we thought maybe that was the case. But when we realized the king of the kingdom of moon was riding into our home we all got ready to fight. I remember seeing all of you, but you I remember the most. You looked so young…you looked to be 16 years old. I couldn't believe I was seeing the royal pigs from that sad excuse for a kingdom, but after your king ordered us to move off of his land. Well he pissed off a lot of us…at the time lady Hinata wasn't visiting our home. Thank the gods she was here safe and sound, but our village chef told your king that we were not going to move just because he said to. It happened really fast, but one of your men shot an arrow at our chef and killed her, and then all hell broke lose." She stopped, as I tightened my fists.

I hated remembering this part of my past. It was the reason that I started to act differently and wanted to help the women in the cells, but remembering what I did made my soul feel like it was being burnt.

"I was hiding…I was one of the lucky ones that got away alive, but I saw what you did. You used some strange power…You turned the wind and earth against us…You even burned down our homes. Most of your men didn't even have to get off their horses…by the time you were done our home was gone…burned to the ground by one man." She stopped, as I kept my head lowered.

"I was lucky and found a small group of survivors and we all came here…we even brought some of your stupid men with us. That way they could live in this hell and pay for what they had done…now that we have you prince Tsume…your going to be punished for what you had done." She calmly said, as I heard her walk away from my cell.

I didn't move an inch, as I tighten my already closed eyes.

_'Dammit! Dammit!' _I thought, as I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night, as that memory started haunting me.

* * *

**The next day. **

"Hime wake up!" Makoto yelled, as Himeko slowly opened her eyes.

"Get up and get ready today is the last test…and the faster you pass it the faster you'll be able to see your prince." Makoto teased, as Himeko sat up her face was a light shade of red.

"I knew it I was right! I'm really getting good at guessing what's on yours and Tsume's mind. I'm sure right now he must be thinking of you…now that I think about it he is always thinking about you."

Makoto grinned, as Himeko's face turned a darker shade.

"Mako….why are you teasing me so much today?" She quietly asked.

"Because I want you to look happy and besides I can't wait to see everyone again." Makoto happily said with a smile, as Himeko returned her smile.

She soon got out of bed and got ready for her last test while Makoto went to get her something to eat.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Hey wake up!" I looked up to see Kitsune standing in front of my cell with a few of her guards.

"You're coming with us." She coldly said, as they opened my cell and chained me up.

Once I was chained they lead me away from my cell, and at first I thought they were taking me for another one of their beatings.

But when we past where they normally beat me I was starting to get a sickening feeling, as we soon entered into a dark tunnel.

'_This can not be good…where are they taking me?' _I thought, as I had no choice but to follow them.

* * *

They all soon stopped in a large dimly light building. I was lead to the center of this unknown place and once I was there I was pushed to my knees, as they chained both of my wrists down to the ground.

"Now you're going to get one hell of a whipping!" Kitsune calmly said, as her and the others walked away from me.

_'What's going on? Why did they bring me here? I'm I going to be whipped here?' _I thought, as my mind started wondering what was going to happen and who would be punishing me.

I soon just gave into the weight of the chains, as I closed my eyes and started to relax.

I waited for who ever were going to be whipping me.

* * *

**Later. **

I started hearing voices, as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see there were tons of women around. The building wasn't as dim anymore and I couldn't count how many, but it looked like the whole village was here for this. I saw everyone bow, as I looked up to see lady Hinata standing in front of me. I glared at her with my cold royal blue eyes, as she just smirked at me.

"I've been waiting for this since you killed our sisters…It's too bad that I am not the one who will be giving you what you disserve." She coldly said, as I felt a sharp pain go through my chest.

_'Please don't let it be…' _I thought, as everyone was now standing up straight and there was not one noise within the strange place.

"Princess Himeko please come here." I heard Hinata calmly said, as I looked to see Himeko had stopped at her side.

I quickly lowered my head.

_'Dammit…why did it have to be her?!' _I thought already knowing what this witch had planed.

"Princess Himeko your last test is simple you must punish the man that has murdered so many of our sisters! You must whip him until I or anyone else gives the order to stop!" She yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear, as I heard yelling from the women around.

As she handed Himeko the whip she was holding this whole time and waited for Himeko to say or do something.

* * *

**O no! Will Himeko have to whip Chikane? If she doesn't she'll never be able to pass her tests and then Hinata will rule forever and Chikane will be a prisoner forever? To find out what will happen next your going to have to read ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

I quickly closed my eyes and tapped into the pink crystals power.

_"Himeko can you here me?" _I asked.

_"Chikane what do I do?" _

Her voice was filled of panic and pain, as the guilt of what I was going to ask of her made my heart feel like someone was ripping it out slowly.

_"Himeko…you have to do what she told you to do. It's the only way to be free of her rules and to have you rule once again…Please Himeko your going to have too." _I stopped.

_"Chikane…I do not want to hurt you." _

_"Please Himeko…you have no other choice." _

"Is something wrong princess?" Hinata's voice snapped both of are eyes opened.

Breaking our link and making our crystals stop glowing.

"Nothings wrong…I'm just nervous. I've never whipped anyone before." Himeko's voice sounded calm to everyone else, but I could hear the pain.

_"I'm sorry Chikane." _I heard Himeko's sadden voice say, as I felt pain against my back.

I kept my mouth closed tightly, as I closed my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to scream or show any kind of pain. I already knew this was hard on her as is. The cloths that we 'men' wear are made with extremely thin cloth, so even with the black kimono on I was still filling the full sting of that whip.

"Princess let me show you how to do it right." I heard Hinata say, as she took the whip away.

Himeko's whips weren't that bad I didn't feel any pain, but once Hinata whipped my back I could feel all of the pain. I growled, as I glared at her. She just smirked at me and gave the whip back to my princess.

"There you see that's how it's done. You want him to glare at you and even a growl is good, but when they scream is when you know you're doing it right." Hinata coldly explained to Himeko, as she stepped aside to let Himeko try again.

I quickly closed my eyes, as the crystal started to glow.

_"It's alright Himeko…I'm fine. This doesn't even come close to when Hoshi whipped me…go ahead Himeko." _I calmly said, as I opened my eyes making the crystal stop glowing.

I didn't want to use the crystals powers when people were watching. I really didn't want them finding out I could talk to Himeko using it. I soon felt a sting, as I growled again. I saw the smirk on Hinata's face, as Himeko understood that I was giving her what she wanted.

She was forced to keep hitting me that is until someone ordered her to stop.

Each time the stinging pain grew and I would growl and glare at Hinata, as she would just smirk at me and enjoyed watching my pain.

* * *

**Later. **

My vision was getting blurry I was losing too much blood, and no had ordered a stop. The pain to my body was nothing compared to how my heart felt, as I hated putting my beloved princess through this.

"Stop!" I heard someone yelled, as Himeko quickly stopped.

"Who said that?!" Hinata yelled.

I managed to lift my head to see Reiko, Korona and Makoto standing nearby.

"I did!" Reiko coldly said, as her reddish eyes glared at Hinata.

"I ordered her to stop! That means your test has ended and since Himeko passed them all she is queen of the sun tribe!" Reiko coldly ordered, as Makoto and Korona were getting ready to fight if need be.

Hinata let out a soft sigh, as she smirked and looked over at Himeko.

"She's right…Princess Himeko has passed all of her tests and so welcome home Queen Himeko!" She yelled, as everyone cheered.

I lightly smiled, as I closed my eyes letting the crystal glow once again.

_"You did it Himeko…or should I say queen Himeko." _I managed to lightly tease, before I started to feel faint.

"Our queen what would you have us do with this monster?" Hinata asked, as Reiko, Makoto and Korona were now at Himeko's side.

"Release him! I'm claiming this man, as my king!" Himeko calmly ordered, as I was surprised that was my princess speaking.

It did not sound anything like the shy princess that I knew so well.

She sounded serious and calm, as the room became quiet.

"Are you saying you are making this monster you lover?!" Hinata coldly asked.

"He is not a monster! He saved not only me from the cells, but he saved Mako and even watched over and helped Reiko and Korona. He treated us kindly and did everything within his powers to keep us safe from harm. He could have been killed for all that he had done for us." Himeko stopped, as she walked over to Hinata and stopped in front of her.

"The key to his chains…please!" Himeko ordered, as I heard everyone start whispering.

Hinata was glaring at Himeko, but Himeko didn't flinch. She stood right in front of the older woman with her hand out to her.

"This is an order from your queen…the key to his chains!" She calmly repeated her self.

Hinata bowed her head to Himeko and handed the key to my chains.

"Thank you…lady Hinata." Himeko's voice was starting to sound soft and gentle once again.

She looked around at the members of her tribe.

"Our tribe has changed for the worse, since the four of us have been gone! We will see that are tribe returns to the peaceful state it was in before, but for now everyone is free to leave!" Himeko ordered, as everyone left the area.

Once everyone was gone Himeko went and unchained me.

"Chikane are you alright?!" She panicky asked, as I fell into her warm arms.

She went and made sure she was holding me up the last thing she wanted was for me to feel more pain.

I lightly smiled, as I opened my eyes.

"I'm fine Himeko…I'm glad to see you again." I weakly said, as she managed a light smile.

I went and whipped the newly form tears from her sad violet eyes.

"Don't cry princess…I'm really alright. I'm just a little tired that's all, but I'm glad that I'm at your side again." I gently said, as I felt her warm lips place a kiss on my forehead.

"Then rest…my prince." She whispered into my ear, as I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and shot up, and then quickly fell back down on what felt like a soft bed. I looked and saw I was wearing a royal blue kimono top and I wasn't in a hakuma anymore. It felt like those gee pans that Tsubasa tired to make us wear when I was younger. I started looking around to see I was in a huge bed room and at first I thought I was back home in my room, but I quickly pushed that out of my mind.

"So your name is Chikane."

I looked over and saw Reiko smirking at me.

She was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying in.

"Where am I? How did you know that?" I asked, as I slowly managed to sit up straight.

"You're in Himeko's room and I know that, because that's what Himeko called you." She calmly answered.

"How long have I been asleep? Where's Himeko…is she alright?" I asked, as Reiko smirked at me and then went and hit me on the head.

"Oww!" I said, as I rubbed my head.

"You've been out for a week. Himeko is fine and right now she is meeting with the tribe to try and return this place to what it used to be like. And before you asked I hit you on the head for putting Himeko through all of that pain." Reiko calmly explained, as I lowered my head to her.

"I should get a ton of rocks thrown at my head for doing that to her….has she talked to Tsubasa?" I asked.

"Not yet…she wanted to wait till you were up and healed before doing that. After all how happy would king Tsubasa be, if he found out what these people did to you." Reiko lightly teased, as she had a light grin on her face.

"That's true…so do Makoto and Korona know now?" I asked, as I kept my head lowered.

"That's right, but only the four of us know and Mako is going to hit you on the head for not telling her." Reiko teased, as I lightly laughed.

"I thought she would…After all you are sisters." I teased back, as we both laughed at that.

Reiko started to fill me in on what I had missed, while we waited for the others to return.

* * *

**Later. Night. **

"Chikane your awake…how are you feeling?" Himeko's sweet voice asked, as she went and sat down at my side.

"I'm feeling better now." I answered her, as I smiled at her to try and ease her worry.

Himeko went and leaned over to place a warm kiss on my forehead.

"That's good I'm glad you're feeling better." She softly whispered to me.

She stood up straight and was sitting relaxed on the edge of my bed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you're a female!" I soon felt a sharp pain hit my head, as I rubbed the spot Makoto hit.

"Mako do not hit her!" Himeko's voice tried to sound stern, but she failed miserably.

I couldn't help but laugh at my princess trying to sound serious; it wasn't in Himeko's nature.

"She doesn't mind, besides she had it coming for not telling me she is a she. Reiko already got you for doing this to Hime right?" She asked, as I nodded yes.

"Good then we are all even up…it's late we should get going." Makoto said, as she smirked at both of us.

I sighed, as Himeko's face turned into a dark shade of red.

"Makoto you're something else." I calmly said, as I heard her laugh.

"I know but that's why I'm great to have around. I'll see you all tomorrow then. Good night Hime and Chikane. Good night Reiko and Korona." Makoto happily said, as she left the room.

"We should get going as well." Reiko said, as Korona went to hug Himeko good night.

"Hey go easy on tonight your still healing." Reiko whispered to me, as my face heated up into a light blush.

"You're just like your younger sister." I whispered back, as she went and messed up my mid-night black hair that was starting to get longer.

"Good night you two." Reiko's voice sounded teasing, as they both left Himeko's room.

I went and wrapped my arms around Himeko's tiny waist, and pulled her onto the bed.

I went and held her in a tight embrace keeping her as close to me, as I could.

"Chikane?" Himeko asked, as I could feel her now confused eyes staring at me.

I went and nuzzled my face into her chest, as I breathed in her sweet scent and felt the warmth of her body. It had felt like forever since I felt her warmth, as I soon felt Himeko's warm arms return my embrace. I went and covered her with the blanket, as I pulled away and moved so I could see her beautiful face.

"Good night my princess." I softly whispered, as Himeko warmly smiled at me.

She went and snuggled closer to me, as she buried her face into my chest.

"Good night my prince." she whispered back, as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Before sleep took over both of us.

* * *

**Next ch Himeko and Tsubasa talk queen to king, and Chikane gets to see her family again. Will her plan to get work or will it all fall apart? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^)**

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone letting you know that this is the last chapter of Laws ^-^ **

**I hope you like it and I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story ^-^ **

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY ^-^**

**………………………………****............................................................**

**2 days later. **

**Night… **

"See I am all healed up."

I happily said, as I got out of bed and walked around the bedroom.

Trying to show Himeko that she had no reason to worry about me anymore, as I looked to see she had sat up on her bed, and was smiling warmly at me.

"Besides tomorrow is the day! I can't wait to see my brothers again and hopefully we'll be able to end all of this without a fight."

I smiled, as I soon heard Himeko's sweet laugh.

"What is it?" I asked feeling like I missed something.

"You sound so happy Chikane. I never have seen you act silly or childlike before." She teased, as she kept laughing.

My smile just grew, as a felt a little heat go to my face.

"Well…I don't always have to act so serious…especially around you."

I happily said, as an idea entered my mind and I grinned at her.

She was still laughing, so I used that to my advantage and went over to the bed.

I quickly sat down and wrapped my arms around my beautiful princess, as I pulled her back and we both were lying on the bed.

I went and held her close, as I nuzzled my face into her chest.

"Chikane…?"

"I guess if I'm acting childish…I might, as well take advantage of it, and cuddle close to the one I love." I teased, as I tightened my embrace.

I closed my eyes and took in every second of this one moment in time.

The warmth of Himeko's body so close to mine and her heart beat that was beating faster and faster, as I listened to its growing rhythm. Her wonderful scent I breathed in with every breath I took. The softness of her chest, as I rubbed my face once again and soon felt that her light pink kimono she was wearing was loosening. I felt her warm smooth lightly tanned skin against my forehead, as I was enjoying lying in bed with my lover.

It felt good to act 'childish', as I started to hope after tomorrow I would be able to act more like this. I also hoped that after tomorrow I would be able to live with Himeko and be happy for the rest of my life here on earth. I soon felt Himeko's warm arms around me, as she was running her fingers through my mid-night black hair that was a little longer now. Since I haven't had Souma cut it, it was starting to grow and was now resting on the top of my shoulders.

I went and placed a gentle kiss on her chest where her heart is and was repaid with a soft whimper that escaped from my lover's lips. I went and closed my eyes and moved up to place a kiss on her warm neck, as I soon felt her whole body shake. I slowly moved away and saw her face was beyond red, and her eyes looked to be closed tightly.

"Sorry…Himeko…"

I whispered, as I pulled myself away from her just enough so I could be lying face to face with her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked cutely confused.

"Why are you sorry Chikane?" She quietly asked, as I lowered my eyes to her.

"I forgot…about the cells. I did not mean to bring back any unwanted memories."

I calmly answered, as I saw Himeko lowered her head to me, but I just saw her face become a darker shade of red.

"Chikane…about the cells…I know that you are being nice and not asking me about it, but…Nothing really bad happened to me in there."

She softly spoke, as she was looking at me.

"It's true…a lot of those men liked me, but…I was fun, because I gave them a hard time. If I had just laid there and let them…I wouldn't have any whip marks on my body."

"But then why didn't anyone want Reiko? She seemed to be the toughest one in the cells?" I asked.

"Reiko was the strongest, but she beat the men nearly to death…I wasn't that bad…"

"So why did you start shaking when I kissed your neck?" I asked, as I waited for an answer, so I would know if I should feel relieved or hurt.

She lowered her head once again, as it looked like she was going to have steam start smoking out of her ears with how red her face was.

"Umm…it's because I haven't had anyone that I wanted to kiss me on my neck. I…felt a little nervous and my body was getting ready to fight back like it always does…I'm the one who is sorry Chikane. I didn't want to make you pull away or…feel bad." She stopped, as I smiled at her and moved closer to her wrapping my arms around her, and holding her in a tight embrace once again.

"It's alright I understand and you have nothing to be sorry for either."

I went and kissed her forehead, as I felt her relax in my arms.

"Himeko…is it alright, if I show your body…what it feels like to be loved by your lover?" I softly whispered into her ear, as I felt the heat from her face against my check, as I waited for an answer.

I soon felt her nod her head yes to me, as I lightly smiled and moved closer to her neck placing another kiss.

This time I lightly bit the spot I kissed, and let my tongue gently lick the spot I just bit.

A soft whimper escaped my lover's lips, as I heard her breathing slowly speed up.

I just smiled to myself, as she let me show her how it felt to be wanted not by those pigs, but by her lover.

………………………………............................................................

**The next day…**

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled seeing Himeko sleeping soundly in my arms.

I kissed her forehead, as she went and nuzzled her face deeper into my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes once again to enjoy what was left of the blissfulness of the night. A knock was soon heard on the door, as my eyes reopened and I waited for someone to speak.

"Hey you two get up they are here!"

Makoto's voice happily yelled, as I noticed it sounded like she was excited to see them, as well.

"We'll be right out!" I yelled back, as I heard her run off.

I felt Himeko move, as I looked to see her slowly open her beautiful violet eyes, as she looked up at me.

"Good morning."

I smiled, as she returned my smile with a cute sleepy smile.

"Good morning Chikane." She sleepy spoke, as her face went dark red and I lightly laughed.

She was remembering the events of last night and looked so cute in doing so.

"Himeko they are here…we better get going, before Girochi starts a fight with someone." I half teased, but knowing Girochi he really would do something like that.

She nodded her head yes in agreement, as we both slowly pulled away from each other and got dressed.

………………………………............................................................

I made sure to stay close to Himeko's side, as we walked through the halls of her home. I could feel all the glares and just sighed, but I felt relaxed when Himeko grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it. I smiled at her, as she returned my smile and we kept walking.

We both soon entered a room and locked the door behind us once we were inside.

"Chikane…!"

I heard an angry voice, as I looked to see Tsubasa was glaring at me.

I sighed and lowered my head knowing I was going to get it for helping Himeko and the others escape. I soon felt arms go around me, as I looked and was surprised to see Tsubasa was the one who had embrace me.

"Thank the gods your alright…do not ever do something this crazy ever again. You had me and the others scared to death about you." He calmly whispered into my ear, as I slowly relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry…niisan." I whispered back, as I returned his embrace even tighter then given.

We slowly released each other, as he smirked at me and messed up my hair.

"You need a hair cut…but hopefully after we find away to end this pointless fighting you wont have to cut your hair…unless you want to keep it short." He teased, as I lightly laughed at him.

"I think I'll let it grow…I want to see how long my hair can really be."

I smiled, as he slowly moved his hand away and looked over at Himeko.

"Well then shall we start…we have to hurry and put an end to this. So my little sister can keep you all for her self and not worry about you being taken away from her." He teased, as his smirk grew seeing how red Himeko's face was and the light blush on my own face.

"So where are the others?" I asked, as I noticed it was just the three of us in the room.

"In another room…Makoto dragged Souma and everyone else into the next room. Now let's sit down and start talking…I want this all over with already."

He smirked at both of us, as he went and messed up both mine and Himeko's hair.

"That way we all can live in peace, and I can tease you two like crazy. I miss acting like an older brother instead of always acting like a king."

Both Himeko and I laughed.

It was nice to hear Tsubasa tease and sound happy, after all I did not get to hear him act like this for long. Before he became king and was cold as stone and had no time to act childish of silly.

He moved his hands off of our heads and we all sat down, and they both started talking about ways of changing the kingdoms.

I listened and was glad to see that Tsubasa was so willing to change and wasn't planning on fighting with the idea of change.

………………………………............................................................

**5 years later. **

"So it's thanks to both uncle Tsubasa and mommy we live in the kingdom of sky?"

I looked down at the 4 year old little girl sitting in my lap. Her kind violet eyes looked so much like her mother's, as I stroke my fingers through her shoulder length golden blonde hair. She was in a light pink kimono top and a white hakuma the same outfit both Sakura and Himeko wear.

"That's right Takara…of course we still have problems to this day. Like Girochi and his group of rebels that hated the idea of changing the kingdom of moon, but it's nothing your uncle Tsubasa can't handle." I assured her with a smile.

"But why aren't you and mommy still living with uncle Tsubasa and aunty Miyako? Why do we live in the town closest to the palace?" She asked.

"It's because both of our mothers want to live peacefully together."

I looked up to see Takara's older sister by a year.

She went and playfully hugged her little sister, as they both soon fell to the ground and started laughing while they rolled away on the spring grass.

Her mid-back mid-night black hair looked just like my own, and she also inherited my royal blue eyes, but hers were warmer then mine ever were. She was wearing a light blue kimono top and a white hakuma the same outfit, as me and Kyoko.

"Keiko was becoming worried, since you both were gone for so long."

I looked up to see my beautiful wife of 5 years smiling at me.

She went and sat down next to me under the huge tree outside our small home, as we smiled at our two daughters.

"Kyoko I found Chi chan and Hime chan and our little sisters!"

We heard a happy voice yell, as Himeko soon was leaning forward.

"Hime chan…!"

A happy 10 year old Sakura smiled, as she had her arms resting around Himeko's shoulders. Her light hazel eyes looked warmly at us, as we both smiled at our adopted daughter.

"Sakura don't knock Hime chan down…"

A 12 year old Kyoko and the eldest of all our children calmly said with a sigh, as she messed up her younger sister's mid-back light brown hair.

"Sorry Hime chan did I hurt you?" Sakura asked, as she released Himeko and looked worried.

"No I'm just fine. Did you both enjoy your walk?"

"Yes…We put flowers on mom and dads graves."

Sakura smiled, as Himeko went and returned the smile.

"Keiko look Sakura and Kyoko are back!" Takara happily yelled, as our two blood daughters slowly got to there feet and headed back over to the rest of our family.

"Be careful you two you know if you run to fast you're going to…Never mind."

Kyoko stopped, as both Takara and Keiko tripped and fell flat on their faces.

Both Himeko and Sakura got up and went over to them, as I stood up.

Kyoko sighed as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

Her dark green eyes were warmer now and her dark brown hair was longer as well, as she looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry if we interrupted something Chi chan, but Sakura saw all of you and wanted to be with you." She calmly said, as I went and smiled at her.

"You did not interrupt anything Kyoko both you and Sakura are members of this family. Blood has nothing to do with it, so relax and have fun or I'll have to knock it into you." Kyoko smiled, as she laughed and walked a few inches away.

"You'll have to catch me first Chi chan!" She playfully teased, as she started running away.

"Is that so…? Well then you better start running faster!" I teased back, as I started chasing her.

Sakura, Takara, and Keiko went and started chasing her as well; as I soon stopped at Himeko's side and we both watched our daughters play and have fun enjoying the peaceful spring day.

………………………………..................................................................

_(Tsubasa married Miyako a long time ago when we decided wife sounded better then female partner, so we took up our old custom once again. _

_They both rule over the kingdom along with their two sons Kiyoshi and Kisho. _

_Souma is still a general and still lives in the palace with his wife Makoto and their daughter Mika._

_ Kazuki and his wife Otoha live in the same town as Himeko and I, along with their daughter Akina._

_ They all spend a lot of their time in their home, which is a small bookstore underneath. _

_Reiko and Korona also married and live in the town with their blood daughter Aiko and their adopted daughter Akira. _

_Aya and her father Hoshi have warmed up to each other and live in the same town, as Kaji and his daughter Hitomi. _

_Their town isn't that far away, so I still get to see them and so does my family._

_ After I married Himeko we took in both Sakura and Kyoko, since there were no longer a cell all the females that lived their found new families and homes. _

_The gods must have blessed both of us, because we had both Keiko and Takara._

_ The men from the 'hell' building were set free and many of them still live in the kingdom with families of their own. _

_Yukihito lives in a further town, but is married and will be having a daughter any day now._

_ The kingdom is at peace and even with Girochi and his group of rebels trying to change the kingdom back into what it was, for now everything is peaceful and perfect.) _

_**-THE END **_

**………………………………****............................................................**

**So what did you guys think? Did I do good? ^-^ **

**(Please review ^-^)**

** sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **

_**(P.S. with one story finished another one is soon to follow, so keep an eye out for 'New World' ^-^)**_


End file.
